Broken Soul (Arbeitstitel)
by Serafine Konai
Summary: Pairing: DMHG; EWE; After War; No Hogwarts; Hermione war geflohen. Geflohen vor ihrem Leben, vor ihren Freunden, vor der Magie. Doch als eines Tages ihre einzige Verbindung zu magischen Welt sie kontaktierte konnte sie nicht anders als einem Treffen zu zustimmen. Ein Treffen, das ihr Leben mehr beeinflussen würde, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Schein wurde zu sein.
1. Prologe

Prologe:

Ein eisiger Wind wehte über den See und ließ die Blätter der alten Weide rascheln. Feiner Regen mischte sich mit ihren Tränen. Bewegungslos stand sie auf den Stufen von Hogwarts und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Das weiche Gras war niedergetrampelt. Trümmer lagen auf dem Abhang und zeugten Stumm von dem Geschehen, welches der Welt den Atem geraubt hatte. Stöhnen drang aus der Halle hinter ihr an ihr Ohr, doch sie hörte es nicht. Wollte es nicht hören. Jahre hatte sie für diesen Augenblick gekämpft und nun war es vorbei. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte alles geendet. Ihr Ziel war erreicht. Voldemort war tot.

Ihre unbändige Freude, die sich hätte einstellen sollen, blieb fern. Langsam, wie in Trance, stieg sie die letzte Stufe hinab und ging den seichten Abhang hinab zum See. Etliche Male war sie diesen Weg schon gegangen. Lachend, weinend, freudig, verzweifelt, wütend, hoffnungsvoll, aber noch nie gleichgültig. Kein Gefühl drang zu ihr durch und ihre Tränen bemerkte sie nicht einmal mehr. Blut rann ihren rechten Arm hinab, in dessen Hand sie immer noch ihren Zauberstab hielt. Ihr linker Arm brannte. Die schlecht verheilte Wunde, die ihr Bellatrix zugefügt hatte eiterte, das wusste sie, doch auch das war ihr egal. Ihre Gedanken waren zäh wie alter Honig und so fein wie Nebel. Nichts Greifbares, nichts Reales. Der Matsch unter ihren Füßen ließ sie rutschen, doch unbeirrt setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Die kühle Luft war eine Wohltat für ihre Lunge. Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Das Stöhnen der Kranken, den Geruch von Blut und Tot. Das hektische Treiben, die Freudenschreie, die Weinenden. Es war ihr einfach zu viel geworden. Jedermann wollte ihr gratulieren. Immer wieder wurde ihr auf die schmerzende Schulter geklopft. Menschen, die sie noch nie gesehen hatte riefen sie beim Namen, legte ihr vertraulich einen Arm um die Schulter. Natürlich fragte jeder, wie es ihr ginge, doch wollte man die Antwort wohl einfach nicht hören. Im Moment konnte sie einfach keinen ertragen. Keinen ihrer Freunde und erst recht keinen Fremden. Kurz bevor ihre Schuhspitzen die seichten Wellen des Sees berührten blieb sie stehen. Am liebsten würde sie sich hinein fallen lassen und alles vergessen. Es waren nur Minuten der Ruhe, die ihr gegönnt wurden, da war sie sich sicher. Spätestens wenn Harry wieder genesen war – und so wie Madame Pomfrey sich um ihn bemühte, war das in kürze der Fall – ging es zurück zum Hauptquartier. Aber sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe haben. Aber wo sollte sie hin? Durch den Krieg hatte sie keine Ersparnisse mehr. Das Haus ihrer Eltern war verkauft. Ihre Eltern selber noch in Australien, ohne Wissen an ihre einzige Tochter. Abermals liefen ihr heiße Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte die Welt gerettet, aber ihr eigenes Leben war ein Scherbenhaufen. Ein Seufzer entwich ihren aufgesprungenen Lippen und sie schloss die Augen. Der Wind spielte mit ihren Haaren und ließ eine nasse Strähne in ihr Gesicht fallen. Fahrig strich sie diese weg. Das Säuseln des Windes beruhigte sie irgendwie. Auch wenn sie abstruser Weise sowieso total ruhig war. Doch säuselte der Wind nicht nur, sondern trug auch ein leises Schluchzen an ihr Ohr. Augenblicklich schlug sie ihre haselnussbraunen Augen auf und sah sich um. Ein silbriges Schimmern unter der Weide ließ ihren Blick innehalten. Dort an den Stamm des alten Baumes gelehnt saß eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt. Den Kopf gesenkt, ein Bein aufgestellt, das andere gerade - saß dort jemand und weinte. Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Bereits in der ersten Sekunde hatte sie das silberblonde Haar erkannt. Die tiefschwarzen Gewänder hätten ihn unsichtbar gemacht, aber sein Haar verriet ihn. Schweigend trat sie zu ihm und ließ sich zu Boden sinken. Einen Momentlang sahen sie sich in die Augen. Kein Wort, keine Geste. Nur der Blick in die Augen reichte aus und er hob einen Arm. Langsam schob sie sich auf seinen Schoß und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen sein aufgestelltes Bein. Ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Der zuvor erhobene Arm sank auf ihren Oberschenkeln nieder.

Sie hassten sich, ja. Aber im Moment war er der Einzige, denn sie ertragen konnte. Er fragte nicht, er beglückwünschte sie nicht, er wollte sie nicht preisen, nicht bedauern, nicht bemitleiden, nicht mit ihr reden, nein. Er war einfach nur da. Unter ihren halb geschlossenen Lidern musterte sie ihn. Sein Umhang war zerfetzt. Blut sickerte an seinem Schlüsselbein unweit ihres Gesichtes hervor. Sein Ärmel war zerrissen, deutlich stach das Mal an seinem Unterarm hervor, der auf ihren Schenkeln ruhte. Es beunruhigte sie nicht. Schon damals hatte sie gewusst, dass er nicht böse war. Es hätte nicht des Statements vorhin bedurft, als Voldemort ihn aufgefordert hatte zu ihm zu kommen. Auch so hatte sie gewusst, dass er auf ihrer Seite war. Nein, sie hatte nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen, doch es war ein Gefühl gewesen. Seine Verzweiflung, im sechsten Schuljahr, in diesem Jahr, als sie im Manor gewesen waren. Seine Hilfe eben in der Schlacht und der Ausdruck seiner Augen. Ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut floss von seinem Ellenbogen hinab zu seiner Hand. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sie ihre Hand in seine gelegt. Deutlich hörte sie sein Herz schlagen und spürte das Zucken seiner Brust, wenn er unkontrolliert aufschluchzte. Sie fragte nicht warum, so wie er sie nicht fragte, warum sie bei ihm war. Immer noch rollten ihre Tränen über die Wangen und auch sie kam nicht umhin ab und an zu schluchzen. Langsam schloss sie ihre Augen und lehnte ihr Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge. Ein zarter herber Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase und vertrieb den ständig gegenwärtigen Geruch von Blut und Tod. Tief atmete sie seinen Duft ein und hielt inne. Sie spürte sein Bein an ihrem Rücken, ihre Hand in seiner, sein Kinn an ihrer Stirn und seine Körperwärme an ihrem Oberkörper. Den sanften Regen, der auf sie niederprasselte, der seichte Wind der sie umwehte und das feuchte Gras unter ihr. Kurz vergaß sie alles und spürte nur. Kein Gedanke, kein Gefühl nur Gespür. Unbewusst tat er es ihr gleich. Er spürte ihren zierlichen Körper, die zerbrechliche Hand, roch ihr Haar und spürte den Regen. Langsam versiegten die Tränen, deren Herkunft er nicht bestimmen konnte. Eigentlich hatte er frei von Gedanken und Gefühlen hier gesessen. Keine Bilder waren ihm erschienen oder dergleichen. Aber dennoch hatte er geweint. Unbewusst. Nicht einmal seinen schmerzenden Körper hatte er wahrgenommen. Etliche Wunden und Blessuren zierten seinen sonst so schönen Körper. Sein Haar war unordentlich und seine Kleidung alles andere als standesgemäß, doch das interessierte ihn nicht. Überhaupt interessierte ihn seit dem Sieg eben nichts mehr. Während alle im Freudentaumel in die große Halle gelaufen waren, hatte er sich unbemerkt an den See geschlichen. Es war ihm einfach zu viel. Zu viele Leute, zu viele Fremde, zu viele Fast-Feinde, zu viele Eindrücke und vor allem, zu viele Ereignisse in den letzten Stunden. Kurz hatte er sich gut gefühlt. Endlich hatte er einmal etwas richtig gemacht und konnte voll hinter seiner Entscheidung stehen, doch was hatte er nun gewonnen? Sein Vater war von den Auroren weggebracht worden und hatte ihn verstoßen, seine Mutter hatte geweint und war freiwillig zum Ministerium mitgegangen. Ob oder wann er sie jemals wiedersehen würde wusste er nicht. Ihn selber hatte man hier gelassen. Genügend Auroren waren dabei gewesen, als er sich offen gegen den Dunklen Lord gestellt hatte, wobei auch Harrys Aussage, dass er ihm sein Leben zu verdanken hatte nicht unerheblich gewesen war. Die genauen Begebenheiten wollten die Auroren in den nächsten Wochen im Ministerium aufnehmen. Wichtiger war es nun erst einmal alle Todesser zu fassen, ehe sie sich neu organisieren konnten um ihren Herrn zu rächen. Seufzend senkte er den Kopf und stieß mit seiner Nase sanft auf den Scheitel von dem zarten Wesen an seiner Brust. Sie roch nach Blut, Rauch, Staub, Tod… aber auch nach Vanille und Macadamia. Ihre Anwesenheit beruhigte ihn. Er hatte nicht das Verlangen zu sprechen. Aber er fühlte sich wohl dabei nicht mehr alleine hier zu sitzen. Was ihre Beweggründe waren interessierte ihn nicht. Noch nicht, vielleicht würde er sie einmal danach fragen. Doch im Moment wollte er lediglich hier sitzen, ihre Nähe spüren und die Ruhe genießen. Zeit war unerheblich geworden. Dennoch kam es ihnen nur vor wie Sekunden, als eine laute Stimme vom Schloss her nach Hermione rief. Augenblicklich hielt diese ihre Luft an und drückte sich enger an ihren Erzfeind. Der Gedanke jetzt wieder zurück zu den anderen zu müssen, schnürte ihr schier die Luft ab. Sie liebte ihre Freunde, dennoch wünschte sie sich gerade nichts mehr als nicht zu ihnen zu müssen. Der junge blonde Zauberer spürte ihren Unwillen. „Willst du weg?", wisperte er. Seine Stimme fast tonlos, sanft wie Seide und dennoch so rauchig, dass sie wie feiner Nebel zu ihr durchdrang. Tonlos nickte sie und legte ihre Hand in seine, sodass er ihren Zauberstab berühren konnte. Abermals wurde nach ihr gerufen. Mehrere Stimmen ertönten und kamen immer näher. Angespannt verschloss sie die Augen und drückte sich an Draco. Gleich würden sie sie finden. Sie wollte nicht. Sie wollte einfach ihre Ruhe, aber das würden ihre besorgten Freunde einfach nicht akzeptieren. Deutlich hörte sie die Schritte näher kommen und gerade als sie fest damit rechnete, dass man sie hier in seinen Armen finden würde, spürte sie das gleichwohl bekannte und verhasste Gefühl des Apparierens.

Draco hatte seine letzten Kräfte mobilisiert und sie aus dem Sitzen heraus weggebracht. Es hatte ihn enorm viel Kraft gekostet. Das letzte was er wahrnahm, ehe ihn die erholsame Schwärze der Ohnmacht einfing, war das weiche Sofa seiner kleinen Bibliothek unter sich. Hermione bemerkte von seinem Dahingleiten in die zeitlose Tiefe der Ohnmacht nichts. Sie saß immer noch auf seinem Schoss, eng an seinen Körper gedrückt, mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Ruhe, welche sie nun umgab war ihr mehr als willkommen. Die lauschige Wärme des Raumes in dem sie sich anscheinend befanden erreichte sie und jagte ihr einen kleinen Schauer über den Rücken. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben verspürte sie nicht den Drang ihre Augen zu öffnen und ihre Umgebung direkt zu erkunden. Es gab keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass sie hier sicher waren, dennoch spürte sie, dass sie es waren. Ihr Handeln stand außer jedweder Vernunft und doch fühlte es sich so richtig, so gut an. Einmal nur das tun, was das Herz einem sagte und nicht ihr Verstand. Jahrelang hatte sie immer nach ihrem Verstand gehandelt. Hatte gelernt, gekämpft und schließlich gewonnen. Niemals war es ihr vergönnt gewesen, einfach nur das zu machen, was sie wollte. Immer musste sie über ihr Handeln und die Konsequenzen für sich und ihre Freunde nachdenken. Möglichkeiten abwägen und zum Schluss oft einen Entschluss fassen, der wider ihren Wünschen war. Doch jetzt war der Krieg vorbei. Sie musste nicht mehr die Denkerin des Trios sein. Harry hatte es geschafft. Von nun an brauchte er sie nicht mehr, zumindest hoffte sie das irgendwo. Natürlich war sie nie dazu gezwungen worden, ihm zu helfen und sie hatte alles freiwillig getan. Aber es war eine Last gewesen. Immerzu hatte sie nicht nur an sich, sondern auch an ihre Freunde denken müssen. Nun, war sie frei. Aber irgendwie machte ihre diese neugewonnene Freiheit Angst. Es war widersinnig, keine Frage, aber sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob sie damit glücklich war, nun frei zu sein.

Über ihre Überlegungen, driftete sie schlussendlich ins Reich der Träume. In der Nacht erwachte Draco kurz aus seiner Ohnmacht. Deutlich spürte er seinen schmerzenden Körper und ihr Gewicht auf ihm. Vorsichtig schob er sich in seinem Taumelzustand weiter nach unten, in eine liegende Position und drückte Hermione leicht zur Seite, sodass sie schlussendlich mit ihrem Kopf, auf seinem Schoss lag. Seufzend legte er seine linke Hand auf ihre Taille, ehe er die Augen schloss und ihr ins Land der Träume folgte.


	2. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling. Except the plot ;-)

Graue Wolken verhingen den Himmel vor den imposanten Fenstern der Notre-Dame. Kaum Licht drang in das riesige Kirchenschiff. Leise sprachen die Touristen aus aller Welt miteinander. Einige saßen auf den Holzstühlen im Mittelschiff und schauten sich bedächtig um, andere liefen über den äußeren Rundgang und machten Bilder. Etwas abseits von den Touristen saß eine junge Frau. Der geneigte Beobachter hätte sie wohl auf Anfang zwanzig geschätzt, hätte er sich denn wirklich mit ihrer Anwesenheit beschäftigt. Doch kaum einer beachtete die braunhaarige schlanke Frau, welche augenscheinlich aufmerksam ihre Umgebung beobachtete. Wie sie sich doch irrten. Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg von der Kirche, auf einer matschigen Wiese gespickt mit Trümmern am Rande eines schwarzen Sees im Regen. Langsam schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief ein. Besann sich darauf ruhig ein und aus zu atmen. Leerte ihre Gedanken. Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl fiel durch eines der oberen Bogenfenster des rechten Seitenschiffes und wärmte ihr feines Gesicht. Sanft fuhr ein wolliger Schauer über ihre Haut, zeichnete ihr ein leichtes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Noch einmal atmete sie tief ein, ehe die gewaltigen Klänge der Orgel der Notre-Dame ertönten. Lange saß sie mit geschlossenen Augen da und genoss den Augenblick. Sie ignorierte das Gemurmel der Touristen und das Blitzen der Kameras. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund für die Menschen um sie herum erhob sie sich mit einem Mal und ging.

Frischer Wind wehte ihr durch die Haare, als sie die Notre-Dame verließ. Tief vergrub sie ihre Hände in ihren Manteltaschen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf die lückenhaften Wolken in den verschiedenen Grautönen. Nicht schwarz, nicht weiß. Grau. So grau wie sie es nun war. Früher war sie weiß gewesen, hatte alles getan um gegen das Schwarze zu siegen. Hatte die Leute innerlich verurteilt die sich versteckte, nicht weiterkämpften, wie Ron damals. Doch heute war sie genauso grau wie die Flüchtlinge, Feiglinge, Drückeberger. Vor fast drei Jahren war Hermione geflohen. Geflohen vor ihrem Leben, ihren Freunden, dem Sieg. Der Krieg hatte sie gezeichnet. Alle offensichtlichen Wunden waren mehr oder weniger geheilt. Unterbewusst griff die junge Frau an ihren linken Unterarm. Doch ihre Seele, da wusste nur Merlin selbst ob die Splitter je wieder zusammengefügt werden würden. Zu vieles hatte sie gesehen, zu vieles war geschehen. Sie war geflohen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie nicht gekämpft sondern war geflohen. Ihr hatte einfach die Kraft gefehlt sich dem Freudentaumel und den Lobpreisungen zu stellen, wo ihr Innerstes doch so zerrüttet war und sie keine Freude empfand. Seit dem Abend des Sieges und der folgenden Nacht hatte sie keinerlei direkten Kontakt mehr zur Zauberwelt. Seufzend schob sich Hermione wenig später an den Besucherscharen vorbei und lief Saal 7/6 rechts liegend lassend zum Saal 2 des Louvre. Dort setzte sie sich in eine der gepolsterten Nischen. Hier liefen bedeutend weniger Touristen vorbei. Durch das Fenster zu ihrer linken schaute sie herab in einen anderen Ausstellungsaal im Erdgeschoss. In dem weiß gestrichenen Saal stand eine junge kleine Frau und restaurierte ein altes Relief. An den Wänden hingen bereits einige der erneuerten Stücke. Schweigend beobachtete sie die Restauratorin bei der Arbeit. Stunden saß sie dort. Ihre Augen folgten unermüdlich den Bewegungen der arbeitenden Frau, doch das Gesehene erreichte ihren Verstand nicht. Sie sah nur Bilder des Krieges vor ihrem geistigen Auge. All das Leid ließ sie einfach nicht los. Egal wie sehr sie versuchte das Geschehene zu vergessen, es gelang ihr nicht. Manchmal, manchmal schaffte sie es für wenige Stunden nicht an ihre Vergangenheit zu denken. Doch spätestens wenn es dunkel wurde, sie alleine war oder jemand lachte erinnerte sie sich automatisch an die, die ihr Lachen verloren hatten und in einem kalten Grab lagen. Es dämmerte bereits, als sie es schaffte sich aus dem Strom ihrer Erinnerungen zu befreien. Langsam schritt sie durch das Museum zum Ausgang. Automatisch schlug sie den Kragen ihres Mantels hoch, als sie in die kühle Frühlingsluft trat. Der letzte Schnee war erst vor wenigen Tagen gefallen – getreu nach dem Motto „April, April, der macht doch was er will". Ihre langen glatten dunkelbraunen Haare flogen im Wind, als sie wie so oft an der Seine entlang heim lief. In einer Seitenstraße in der Nähe von Centre Pompidou blieb sie vor einer Tür stehen. Kurz warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter, ehe sie den Nummerncode eingab um die Haustür des vierstöckigen Altbaus zu öffnen. Leise lief sie durch das enge Treppenhaus hinauf in die Maisonette Wohnung. Auf dem Türschild oben stand nichts. Lediglich ein fein und edel verziertes „M" prangte in der Mitte der weißen Wohnungstür. Am Anfang war sie jedes Mal leicht zusammen gezuckt, wenn sie das Wappen gesehen hatte. Nun, drei Jahre später war es ihr vertraut. Lediglich ein leises Klicken zeugte davon, dass sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein schmaler heller Flur. Drei Kristallleuchter hingen von der weiß getäfelten Decke herab und erhellten die ebenfalls weiß getäfelten Wände der - mit einem dunklen Granitboden ausgelegten - Flucht. Gerade außerhalb des Türradius stand eine weiße Kommode an der linken Wand. Über dieser thronte ein breiter Spiegel umfasst mit feinsten silbernen Ranken. Klappernd ließ Hermione ihren Schlüssel in die schokobraune Schale auf der Kommode fallen und öffnete den Wandschrank direkt gegenüber dem Spiegel. Als sie eingezogen war, hatte sie den Schrank zuerst übersehen, so geschickt war er in die Täflung des Flures eingearbeitet. Nachdem sie Ihren Mantel und ihre Stiefel im Schrank verstaut hatte lief sie über den flauschigen knallroten Teppich zur Stirnseite des Flures. Früher wäre sie direkt neben der Kommode durch die Tür in die kleine Bibliothek der Wohnung gelaufen um zu lesen, doch seit einiger Zeit konnte sie sich nicht mehr recht konzentrieren. Ebenso ignorierte sie die Küchentür, welche der zur Bibliothek auf der linken Seite der Wohnung folgte, auch wenn sie bislang nicht einmal gefrühstückt hatte. Seufzend stieß sie die Glastür zum Wohnbereich auf und tapste im Dunkeln nach links an der mit Basalt verkleideten Wand entlang bis auf ihren Ethanol Kamin stieß, welcher schwach silbrig schillerte im Licht der dämmrigen Straßenbeleuchtung von außen. Ohne zu zögern entzündete die junge Hexe den Kamin und beobachtete die Flammen für eine Sekunden, ehe sie ohne sich umzudrehen einfach drei Schritte zurück machte und mit den Kniekehlen gehen die Armlehne ihrer weißen Ledercouch stieß und sich rücklings drauf fallen ließ. Kurz verharrte sie mit geschlossenen Augen so, ehe sie nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Glastisch rechts neben sich langte und den Plasmafernseher zu ihrer Rechten einschaltete. Im krassen Kontrast zu der dunklen Basaltverkleidung der Wand zu ihren Füßen erstrahlte die linke Außenwand der Wohnung in einem knalligen Rot. Auch im Wohnzimmer mit angeschlossenem Esszimmer im rechten Teil des Raumes bestand der Fußboden aus dunklem Granit. Große weiße Teppiche lagen im Raum. Zum einen unter dem Glastisch zwischen Couch und Fernseher und zum anderen unter dem großen Designeresstisch aus schwarzem Glas mit einer Welle als Fuß in der Mitte statt der üblichen vier Tischbeine. Umgeben wurde der Tisch von sechs schwarzen Lederstühlen mit hohen Rückenlehnen. In der Mitte des Tisches stand eine rote Vase ohne Inhalt. Über dem Tisch hing eine moderne silberne Lampe mit verschieden langen Zylindern in welche die Glühbirnen untergebracht waren. Leicht konnte der imposante Essbereich von der dunklen Granitwendeltreppe ablenken welche sich in der rechten hinteren Ecke des Raumes nach oben wand und auf die Galerie führte – oder eher, ihr offenes Schlafzimmer. Die Stirnseite des Raumes wurde von bodenlangen Fenster dominiert welche sich im rechten Teil bis hinauf zur Decke in über vier Metern höhe erstreckten und Aussicht auf den Balkon und von ihrem Schlafzimmer sogar auf die Dächer von Paris bot. Im linken Teil des Raumes erlangte man durch die normalhohen Fenster die Aussicht in den Wintergarten. Genervt schaltete Hermione von einem Sender zum nächsten. Irgendwie kam nichts Anständiges im Vorabendprogramm. Nicht, dass sie etwas anderes erwartetet hatte. Wenig interessiert folgte sie dem Fernsehprogramm. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr ihres Receivers, welcher in einem Glas Reck unter dem Fernseher stand. Um halb zehn schaltete sie beinahe erleichtert die Geräte ab und stand auf. Kurz streckte sie sich, ehe sie zurück in den Flur ging und abermals die Küche und ihre Bibliothek, beides nun zu ihrer rechten, nicht beachtend die letzte Tür zu ihrer linken öffnete und ihr Arbeitszimmer betrat. Dort griff sie sich einen länglichen Koffer. Zurück im Flur öffnete sie den Wandschrank und entnahm einen langen schwarzen Mantel und Stiefel mit einem angenehmen 6 Zentimeter Absatz. So dunkel gekleidet verließ sie wie jeden Donnerstagabend ihre Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zur Metro.

Die Fahrt mit der 1 würde einige Minuten in Anspruch nehmen, ehe sie an der Station Charles de Gaulle in die 6 umsteigen musste, sodass sie sich setzte. Gedankenverloren starrte sie aus dem Fenster. An der Station Concorde zuckte sie zusammen. Dort hing für Muggel unsichtbar ein Plakat. Es zeigte den aktuell besten Newcomer Sucher der Quidditchwelt. Seine helle Haut hob sich kaum von dem weißen Hintergrund ab, dennoch konnte man seinen Körper gut erkennen. Die äußerst gut definierten Muskeln waren ein Traum. Der junge Mann lag leicht seitlich, auf seinen rechten Ellenbogen gestützt auf einem weißen flauschig wirkenden Teppich. Seine linke Hand ruhte auf dem Kopf eines grauen Wolfes, dessen arcticblauen Augen leuchteten. Der Kopf des Tieres verdeckte genau die Intimzone des sonst nackten Suchers. Der junge Mann hatte seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt und schaute recht arrogant in die Kamera. Das beinah feixende Lächeln erreichte die kalten silbergrauen Augen nicht. Das platinblonde Haar stand leicht wirr vom Kopf ab, nur einzelne Strähnen fielen ihm verwegen in die Stirn und Augen. Ungläubig starrte Hermione das Bild an. Draco Malfoy war jetzt Sucher? Wieso hing sein Plakat in Paris? Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick über die Werbetafel schweifen. Ein Schriftzug sprang ihr ins Auge. Aha, sein makelloser Körper sollte zeigen wie gut die Protektoren von Quidditch Secur waren. Vielleicht hätten sie ihm ja welche anziehen können, überlegte sie bissig. Die Metro ruckte an und die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf um ihre Gedanken von dem Model zu lösen. Erfolglos, wie sich herausstellte. Fast drei Jahre hatte sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr gesehen. Klar dachte sie nahezu täglich an ihn, wenn sie ihre Wohnungstür aufschloss, aber eher unterbewusst. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sitz und verließ die Bahn um in die Linie 6 umzusteigen. Schon komisch ihn auf einem Plakat zu sehen. Das letzte Mal als sie ihn gesehen hatte, war er recht mager gewesen und hatte unendlich viele Blessuren vom Endkampf gehabt. Er schien gewachsen zu sein, zumindest wirkte er auf dem Bild recht groß. Stirnrunzelnd betrat sie die eintreffende Bahn und entschied sich für die drei Stationen bis Trocadéro stehen zu bleiben. Wenn das wirklich sein Körper auf dem Foto war – und sie hatte keinen Grund daran zu zweifeln, schließlich gab es in der Zauberwelt kein Photoshop – dann hatte er sich wirklich gemacht. An der Station Trocadéro stieg sie aus und folgte dem Strom der Menschen hinaus. Ihren Koffer eng an sich drückend lief sie über die obere Aussichtsplattform gegenüber dem Eifelturm auf dem sich Händler tummelten und Touristen kleine Souvenirs verkauften. Ein Blick auf ihre schlichte silberne Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch drei Minuten hatte. Schnell lief die braunhaarige junge Frau die Stufen zu den tiefer gelegenen Ebenen und dem Garten hinab. Unter einem Baum stoppte sie und legte ihren Koffer auf einer Bank ab, die Touristen als Ruheplatz dienen sollte. Kurz war sie einen Blick zum Eifelturm, welcher direkt gegenüber auf der anderen Seite der Seine stand. Flink öffnete sie den Koffer und nahm ihre Geige hinaus. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug trat sie ein paar Schritte vor und legte das Instrument an, ehe sie die Augenschloss. Das leise Piepsen ihrer Armebanduhr zeigte die volle Stunde an. Sanft lies sie die ersten Töne erklingen, begleitet von den staunenden Lauten der Touristen, welche gerade den nun glitzernden Eifelturm betrachteten. Nach den ersten sorgsamen Tönen von Schuberts Ave Maria spürte sie eine innerliche Anspannung. Würde… Eine zweite Violine erklang und ihre aufwallende Erregung klang ab, wich sogar einer tiefen Zufriedenheit. Er war gekommen. Jeden Donnerstag hoffe sie, dass er kam und mit ihr spielte. Er, der Unbekannte. Tief in die Musik versunken spielte sie das Stück, fühlte die Musik und vergaß kurz alles um sie herum. Die nahezu perfekte Darbietung der zwei Violinen weckte die Aufmerksamkeit der Touristen. Die bewundernden Blicke nahm Hermione gar nicht wahr. Zu sehr war sie ihrem Spiel vertieft. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit überkam sie, als die letzten Töne erklangen. Es war vorbei, zumindest für diese Woche. Ob er nächste Woche wiederkam war ungewiss. Manchmal kam er, manchmal nicht. Es gab keinen festen Rhythmus in seinem erscheinen. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr, als sie ihr Instrument wieder in den Koffer legte und sich auf den Heimweg machte.

Zwei Minuten vor Mitternacht glühte einer der vielen Kamine im Atrium des Ministeriums grün auf. Eine große verhüllte Gestallt lief eilig durch die nur spärlich beleuchtete Eingangshalle, sein Gesicht verborgen unter einer schwarzen Kapuze. Keine Menschenseele begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg zum Büro des Ministers. Den wenigen Sicherheitskräften, die nach Sperrstunde kontrollierten, wich er geschickt aus. Ohne anzuklopfen trat in der Büro des Ministers. Schweigen blieb er vor dem Schreibtisch stehen und nahm die Akte entgegen, die ihm gereicht wurde. Lediglich ein Nicken wurde ausgetauscht, ehe der dunkel gekleidete Unbekannte wieder ging.

Die weiß gekieste Auffahrt leuchtete in der Frühlingssonne. Die ersten Tulpen blühten in den Beeten recht und links der Auffahrt und die weißen Pfauen stolzierten durch den Vorgarten. Zum ersten Mal in diesem Jahr waren die Springbrunnen auf dem Vorplatz geflutet worden und die Rosenbüsche am Rande der Auffahrt waren frisch gestutzt. Die weißen Fensterrahmen sahen frisch gestrichen aus und stachen aus dem sandbraunen Gestein hervor aus dem das Manor bestand. Draco Malfoy justierte seine Umhängetasche und schob seine goldene Sonnenbrille zu recht, ehe er eine Hand hob und sich das Tor vor ihm öffnete. Seine Lederschuhe knirschten auf dem feinen Kies und ein seichter Wind ließ die Härchen auf seinen Unterarmen hochstehen. Er fühlte sich gut. Nach dem anstrengenden Training in den letzten Wochen fühlte er sich so fit wie schon lange nicht mehr. War das marineblaue Joop Hemd beim Kauf noch ein wenig weiter an seiner Brust und Oberarmen gewesen, füllte er es nun perfekt aus – mit Muskeln. Die schwarze Boss Hose hatte nie so gut gesessen wie heute gestand er sich selber ein und wenn er sich zuvor schon für schön und unwiderstehlich gehalten hatte nun… Es gab immer eine Steigerung, nicht wahr? Über seine eigenen Gedanken schmunzelnd stieg er die drei Stufen zum Portal hinauf und stieß die Tür auf. In der Eingangshalle hatte sich seit seiner Abreise vor einigen Wochen nichts verändert. Zielstrebig lief er den roten Läufer entlang und die breite Treppe in der Mitte hinauf. Auf halber Höhe zum Obergeschoss teilte sich die Treppe nach links und rechts. Er wand sich nach links und lief hoch auf die Galerie, welche den gesamten Eingangsbereich umgab. Summend lief er zu einer Suite und warf seine Tasche auf die Couch vor seinem Kamin. Ehe er irgendetwas tun konnte, tauchte ein Hauself neben ihm auf. „Master Draco, willkommen Zuhause. Misses Malfoy erwartet Sie im Garten zum Tee", stammelte der Elf mit gesenktem Blick. Dracos gute Stimmung war wie weg gewischt. Tee im Garten bedeutete Pansy Parkinson war zu Gast. Seit gut einem halben Jahr lud seine Mutter immer wieder seine Freundin aus Kindertagen ein. Warum war ihm nicht wirklich ein Rätsel sondern mehr ein Alptraum. Er mochte Pansy als Freundin, aber was seine Mutter sich von den ständigen Besuchen erhoffte war wohl glasklar. Laut Tradition hätte er bereits vor zwei Jahren heiraten sollen, wie alle Malfoys vor ihm, doch er hatte sich gewehrt. Mit seinem Vater in Azkaban, war er offiziell zum Oberhaupt der Familie ernannt worden und konnte machen was er wollte. Er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und gab dem Elf zu verstehen, dass er entlassen war. Genervt fuhr der Sucher sich durch die Haare und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab um sich die Nasenwurzel zu massieren. Wie oft musste er seiner Mutter noch zu verstehen geben, dass er nicht in Pansy interessiert war? Wenn sie nicht eine alte Freundin wäre, hätte er sie einfach zu weinen gebracht und dieser Alptraum hätte unumstößlich ein Ende gefunden, doch leider respektierte er die Hexe zu sehr um unhöflich zu sein. Langsam stieß er den Atem aus, den er unbewusst gehalten hatte und setzte seine Brille wieder auf. Wenn er schon in den Garten musste, dann wollte er sich wenigstens nicht seine Augen ruinieren.

Unweit der Hauptzugangspforte zum Garten saß wie vermutet seine Mutter mit Pansy im Schatten einiger hoher Buchssträucher. Beide Damen trugen große Sonnenhüte und tranken Tee. Die weiß gestrichenen schmiedeeisernen Stühle blendeten ihn trotz Sonnenbrille und es war ihm ein graus sich gleich zu der Runde zu setzten und auf einen ebenso weiß strahlenden Tisch gucken zu müssen. „Draco", rief seine Mutter für ihre Verhältnisse recht freudig aus. „Schön dass du da bist. Setz dich zu uns", fuhr sie fort und deutete auf einen Stuhl neben Pansy, welche ihn offen anlächelte. Innerlich seufzend nickte Draco und folgte der Aufforderung schweigsam. „Mutter, Pansy", grüßte er ruhig als er platznahm. „Was für ein Zufall, dass du genau dann heimkommst, wenn ich deine Mutter besuche um mir ihre neuen Rosenbüsche anzusehen", sagte die dunkelhaarige Hexe fröhlich und lächelte ihn an. Gerade als der Silberblonde antworten wollte, überkam ihn eine Übelkeitswelle. Schnell wand er sich ab und atmete tief durch. Schon wieder. Das passierte in letzter Zeit öfter wenn er Pansy nah war oder sie ihn anlächelte. „Ein großartiger Zufall", beeilte er sich zuzustimmen um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Narcissa Malfoy nickte zustimmend. „Ich habe Pansy gerade erzählt, wie gerne ich ihr die Rosen zeigen würde, doch leider habe ich gleich einen Termin in der Winkelgasse", begann sie und Draco schwante wohin das Führen würde. „Du führst sie doch sicher gerne hin, nicht war Draco?" Genau dahin. „Sicher", erwiderte er, sich immer noch von der Übelkeit erholend. Seine Mutter nickte zufrieden und erhob sich. „Dann sehe ich euch beim Dinner? Pansy du bleibst doch und leistest meinem Sohn in meiner Abwesenheit Gesellschaft, nicht wahr?", fragte sie spitz mit einem sturen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Aber sicher Lady Malfoy, es wäre mir eine Freude zum Dinner zu bleiben", antwortete die junge Hexe sichtlich erfreut. Draco drehte sich bei der Aussicht beinahe erneut der Magen um und er nickte seiner Mutter nur kurz zu, als diese sich entfernte. „Draco? Warum trägst du eigentlich keine Robe?", ertönte Pansys Stimme zu seiner Rechten. Oh Himmel, er hatte vergessen sich einen Umhang umzuwerfen. Genervt schloss der junge Mann kurz seine Augen und zählte innerlich bis zehn. „Mir war zu warm", entschuldigte er schließlich den Mangel seiner Kleidung lahm. „Hm." War alles was die Hexe neben ihm von sich gab und musterte ihn nur kritisch. „Nicht dass dir die Kleider nicht gut stehen", begann sie und der Blonde machte Bekanntschaft mit einer erneuten Welle der Übelkeit, „ aber für ein Reinblut gehört sich so ein Aufzug nicht. Schließlich sind wir keine Muggel." Statt zu antworten erhob er sich einfach und sah hinüber zu den offensichtlich neuen Rosenbüschen. „Sollen wir?", fragte er ihre vorherige Aussage total ignorierend. Auch wenn sie eine gute Freundin war, mit ihrem Muggelhass konnte er nichts mehr anfangen. Irritiert über seine ignorante Art erhob sich die junge Frau und folgte ihm zu dem Rosenbeet. „Rosen", sagte er trocken und deutete auf die grünen Sträucher. Eigentlich wollte er nicht so abweisend zu seiner alten Freundin sein, aber jede Sekunde in ihrer Gegenwart brachte ihm eine neue Stufe der Übelkeit. „Och Draco, du weißt doch dass mich Pflanzen nicht wirklich interessieren", sagte sie verärgert und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm um ihn zu sich zu drehen. Kaum dass ihre Hand seinen Arm berührte merkte er wie sein Mageninhalt seine Speiseröhre hinauf raste. Ohne etwas zu sagen, drehte er sich um und rannte. Er schaffte es gerade so außerhalb ihrer Sichtweite, ehe er sich hinter einem Busch erbrach. Bei Merlins Unterhosen, was war los mit ihm? Schwer atmend richtete er sich auf. Schnell sah er um den Busch herum und sah eine irritierte Pansy bei den Rosenbüschen stehen. Keine zehn Hippogreife würden ihn zurück in ihre Nähe bekommen. So duckte er sich hinter die Hecken und schlich zurück ins Haus. Dort suchte er erst einmal das nächste Bad auf um seinen Mund auszuspülen. Ekelhaft. Angewidert spuckte er das Wasser ins Becken und sah in den Spiegel. Er musste herausfinden was mit ihm geschah. Doch zuerst musste er aus der Reichweite von Pansy entschwinden. Kurz überlegte er und grinste dann. Sein privates Arbeitszimmer. Sie wusste weder wo es war, noch war ihr der Zutritt zu diesem Teil des Hauses gestattet. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Badezimmertür einen spalt und lugte hinaus. Niemand in Sicht. Fix verließ Draco das Bad und lief eilig zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er war nahe dran zu rennen, etwas was er sonst nie innerhalb des Manors tat. Zufrieden öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Reich und lehnte sich erleichtert von Innen gegen die geschlossene Tür. Die Übelkeit flaute immer weiter ab und hier war er sicher. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und blieb an dem Stapel mit Post auf seinem Schreibtisch hängen. Langweilig würde ihm nicht werden, soviel stand fest.

Eine Stunde später lief Draco verstimmt zum Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters wo er die Unterlagen seiner Muggelfirma versteckt hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter hin und wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer ging und sich umsah. Das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters betraten jedoch noch nicht einmal die Haushelfen. Da war er sich sicher. Als er damals nach Kriegsende die Firma gegründet hatte und die verschiedenen Geschäfte rund um die Welt gekauft hatte, hatte er daher das Zimmer seines Vaters als Versteck gewählt. Die zwielichtigen Läden, welche ihm Lucius hinterlassen hatte, gab es nicht mehr. So schnell es möglich gewesen war, hatte er alle geschlossen und zum Teil sogar niederreißen lassen. Da der Name Malfoy in der Magischen Welt eher einen bitteren Beigeschmack entwickelt hatte, hatte er sich daher auf Muggelfirmen verlagert, mit Erfolg wie sich herausstellte. Da Draco jedoch seinem Traum Quidditchspieler zu sein nachgehen wollte, hatte er damals einen Vorsitzenden ernannt, welcher ihm wöchentlich Berichte zusendete. Genau dieser hatte nun aus persönlichen Gründen gekündigt, aus dem Nichts. Aus keinem anderen Grund begab sich der junge Lord in die ehemalige Höhle des Löwen. In Erwartung alles genauso vorzufinden wie bei seinem letzten Besuch in diesem Raum, trat er ein und erstarrte. Auf dem sonst leeren Schreibtisch lag eine Mappe mit einem Notizzettel obenauf. Langsam schlich Draco näher und lass die kurze Notiz in der Handschrift seiner Mutter und übergab sich ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag.


	3. Kapitel 2

Erbarmungslos dröhnte das schrille Klingeln eines Weckers durch die Wohnung. Murrend zog die junge Frau sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf, doch es half nichts. Einige Minuten verharrte sie unter der Decke, in der Hoffnung dass der Wecker von alleine aufhören würde – wobei sie natürlich wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Genervt schlug sie schließlich die Decke zurück und stand auf. Verstimmt wie jeden Morgen, wenn sie zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit aufstehen musste, tapste sie im Dunkeln die Treppe hinunter und schlug mehr als das sie tippte, auf die Fernbedienung, welche Ihre Soundanlage und Weckfunktion steuerte. Augenblicklich ertönten statt des nervigen Piepens die sanften Klänge von Peer Gynts Morgenstimmung[S1] . Sofort verflog ihr Ärger und sie rollte entspannt ihre Schultern. Schon wesentlich besser, dachte sie sich. Die Melodie mitsummend lief sie ins Badezimmer und duschte. Immer noch summend, in ein großes Handtuch gewickelt und einer Kaffeetasse in der Hand trat Hermione zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sie nahm sich eine Zigarette und schluffte in ihren flauschigen Hausschuhen zur Dachterrassentür. Gähnend öffnete sie die Glastür und fröstelte. Die Dämmerung hatte gerade eingesetzt und einige Vögel zwitscherten bereits. Sie griff nach ihrem Feuerzeug auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch direkt neben der Tür und erschrak, als aus dem dunklen Himmel ein großer Vogel herabstieß und zielstrebig an ihr vorbei in die Wohnung flog, um sich elegant auf einer Rückenlehne niederzulassen. Mehr als unaufgeräumt starrte die braunhaarige Frau den Sakerfalken in ihrem Esszimmer mit klopfendem Herzen an. Drei Jahre hatte sie nichts von der magischen Welt gehört und kaum, dass sie ein dämliches Plakat in der Metro gesehen hatte, flog am nächsten Morgen ein Jagdvogel in ihr Esszimmer? Ein Sonnenstrahl schob sich über den Horizont und beleuchtete die funkelnde smaragdgrüne Transportrolle am Bein des edlen Tieres. Der ihr anscheinend auch noch eine Nachricht brachte? Zögerlich stellte Hermione ihren Kaffee auf dem Beistelltisch ab und legte ihre Zigarette daneben. Vorsichtig trat sie auf den braun weißen Vogel zu und öffnete den Verschluss der Schutzhülle und zog die dünne Pergamentrolle heraus die darin verborgen gewesen war. Augenblicklich fiel ihr Blick auf die ordentliche Handschrift von Draco Malfoy. Ungläubig starrte sie auf die Rolle in ihrer Hand. Ein ungeduldiger Schrei des Falken holte sie schnell wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. Langsam öffnete sie das Siegel und entrollte den Umschlag. Ein weiteres Siegel musste sie öffnen ehe sie schlussendlich einen Brief und einen Ausweis in den Händen hielt. Neugierig faltete sie den Brief auseinander. _Granger, wir müssen reden. Komm morgen nach London. Anbei habe ich dir ein VIP Ticket für das Falmouth Falcon Spiel sowie Zugtickets zugesandt. D.M _Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nahm sie den Ausweis beziehungsweise das Ticket in die Hand. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Namen auf den das Ticket ausgestellt war und sie lächelte. Wenige Minuten später stieß sie zufrieden den Rauch ihrer Zigarette aus und sah dem Falken zu, wie er im Morgenhimmel Richtung England entschwand.

Der Wind hatte im Vergleich zum Vortag aufgefrischt und Hermione zog ihren dicken grauen Strickschal enger um ihren Hals. Ihr schwarzer Wollmantel schützte sie vor dem bissigen Wind, als sie die Stufen der Metro Station Opera hinauf stieg. Es war noch recht früh am Morgen. Kaum eine Stunde war seit dem Besuch des Falken vergangen und sie war auf dem Weg zum Palais Garnier. Schnell huschte sie durch die Seitentür hinein und war froh dem Wind entkommen zu sein. Auf den Gängen tummelten sich viele junge Tänzer und einige nickten ihr freudig zu. Im Trainingssaal angekommen legte sie ihre Tasche auf einer Bank ab und entledigte sich ihres Mantels sowie Schals. Mehrere junge Frauen in Hermiones Alter standen bereits in engen Bodys und Leggins im Raum und unterhielten sich. Schnell zog die braunhaarige sich ihren Pullover und Rock aus und band ihre Haare zusammen. Seufzend ließ sie sich auf den hellen Parkettboden nieder um ihre Ballettschuhe zu binden. Die Stimmen ihrer Kolleginnen hallten laut in dem großen Tanzsaal mit den hohen Stuckdecken. Große Lüster hingen von den Decken herab und erhellten zusammen mit den alten reichlich verzierten Fenstern den Raum, welcher auf zwei Seiten von Spiegeln gesäumt wurde. Gerade als sie ihre Schuhe fertig geschnürt hatte, trat eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Haaren zu ihr. „Jean?", sprach sie sie an. Hermione sah auf. „Ja Emilia?" „Kannst du mir noch mal die Schritte aus dem zweiten Part zeigen?", fragte die dunkelhaarige. „Aber klar", erwiderte die ehemalige Kriegsheldin und stand auf. Zeit zu trainieren.

Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes wischte Draco den Wasserdampf von seinem bodenlangen Spiegel im Bad. Die Luft war warm und es roch nach seinem Duschgel. An den Kacheln perlten kleine Wassertropfen langsam ab und zeugten von der Dusche, die er eben so ausgiebig genossen hatte. Sein Haar stand wild zu allen Seiten ab und sein Körper glänzte im flackernden Licht der Kerzen, die den Raum erhellten. Seine helle Haut hob sich von den terrakottafarbenen Fließen der Wände ab, doch noch lange nicht so krass wie das schwarze Tattoo an seinem linken Unterarm. Von weitem sah sein Körper perfekt aus. Definierte Muskeln überall, glatte Haut, stechend graue Augen und feines blondes Haar. Doch wenn man näher hinsah, erkannte man dünne feine Linien über seiner Brust und sobald er sich umdrehte sah man deutlich eine lange Narbe von seinem rechten Schulterblatt hinab zu seiner linken Hüfte. Die Male an seiner Brust verdankte er Harry Potter und seinem Vater, die am Rücken dem Krieg. Hätte Granger ihn in jener Nacht nicht geheilt wäre er an dieser Wunde gestorben. Granger, seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Sie musste seine Nachricht mittlerweile erhalten haben. Er hatte Deimos noch am Abend los geschickt und sein Sakerfalke war einer der schnellsten seiner Art. Eigentlich war der Jagdvogel mehr für kurze Sprints gezüchtet worden, doch die Strecke nach Paris sollte ihm keine Probleme bereiten. Seit dem sich der Vogel in die Nachtluft erhoben hatte zweifelte Draco an seiner Entscheidung. Würde sie kommen? Konnte sie ihm helfen? Gestern Abend hatte die Idee so gut, so einleuchtend und richtig gewirkt. In der Nacht waren ihm dann die Zweifel gekommen. Ob sie überhaupt kommen würde? Der Brief an sie war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Als er nach seinem Ausflug am Abend heimgekommen war, hatte er mit einem Teamchef über das Flohnetzwerk gesprochen und hatte ihr die Tickets besorgt. Ohne sich wirklich Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben hatte er einfach gehandelt. Es war ein wenig schwierig gewesen seiner Mutter auszuweichen, die mehr als erbost über sein plötzliches Verschwinden gestern gewesen war. Nach seiner Entdeckung im Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters hatte er das Manor fluchtartig verlassen und war erst nach Mitternacht wieder zurückgekehrt. Sein Teamchef war über den mitternächtlichen Flohanruf nicht sonderlich erfreut gewesen, aber er war schließlich Draco Malfoy. Was er wollte bekam er, egal wie, wann und wo. Beinahe hätte ihn seine Mutter erwischt, als er nach dem Gespräch von seinem Arbeitszimmer in sein Zimmer gelaufen war, aber dank der Geheimgänge in dem alten magischen Gebäude hatte er sie umgehen können. Die Wut hatte ihr klar ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden, als sie an einem seiner Verstecke vorbeigegangen war. Er konnte nur erahnen was Pansy erzählt hatte und zu seinem großen Unmut würde er das spätestens gleich beim Frühstück zu hören bekommen, da war er sich sicher. Seufzend legte er seinen Zauberstab auf den gemauerten Absatz neben sich und langte nach seiner Kleidung die daneben lag. Heute würde er auch nicht diese lästigen Roben vergessen, die seine Mutter als absolutes Elitezeichen ansah. Allerdings hinderte ihn das nicht daran darunter Hugo Boss zu tragen.

Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel verließ Draco mit wehendem Umhang seine Suite und lief die Gänge entlang zum Frühstücksraum. Seine Mutter saß bereits an der langen Tafel und hatte den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen. Über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg musterte sie mit einem bösen Blick den weißbraunen Sakerfalken, welcher auf der Rückenlehne seines Stuhls saß und sie ignorierte. Ein Kratzer an ihrer zierlichen Hand zeugte davon, dass sie versucht hatte seine Nachricht entgegen zu nehmen. Leider konnte man sagen, dass Deimos nicht der größte Fan seiner Mutter war. Schmunzelnd trat er vollends in den Raum ein und begab sich grußlos zum ehemaligen Platz seines Vaters. Die klugen Augen von Deimos folgten ihm und ihm wahr, als würden sie schalkhaft Blitzen. Narcissa bemerkte sein Ziel erst, als er an der Stirnseite des Tisches platz nahm und sich einen Kaffee einschenkte. Ungläubig starrte sie ihn an, dann den Platz ihr gegenüber, wo der Falke immer noch saß und sie mit seinem Blick zu durchbohren schien. Vor Schreck vergaß sie ihren Ärger über sein Verhalten vom Vortag. Ohne aufzusehen streckte ihr Sohn seinen Arm aus und Deimos flog zu ihm. Flink entnahm er der Rolle einen für seine Mutter komischen kleinen gelben Zettel. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen und er ließ den Zettel ohne den sichtbaren Gebrauch seines Zauberstabes in Rauch aufgehen, ehe er Deimos ein Stück Bacon fütterte. Zu sagen Narcissa Malfoy war verwirrt und erschrocken wäre eine Untertreibung. Draco hatte bereits sein erstes Brötchen verspeist und schenkte sich seine zweite Tasse Kaffee ein, als sie sich erholte. „Was genau machst du da?", wollte sie wissen und hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich frühstücke, Mutter", erwiderte er höflich aber bestimmt. Natürlich wusste er, dass sie auf seine Sitzplatzwahl und seine Interaktion mit Deimos anspielte. Der Sakerfalke hatte den Raum durchs Fenster verlassen, nachdem er seinen Bacon gefressen hatte. Mit einem lauten Knall setzte die Hausdame des Manors ihre Teetasse ab. „Hör auf Spielchen mit mir zu spielen Draco", verlangte sie harsch und suchten den undurchdringlichen Blick ihres Sprösslings. „Du solltest gestern Pansy meine Rosen zeigen." „Was ich auch getan habe", unterbrach Draco seine Mutter und hob seine Tasse um einen Schluck zu nehmen. „Doch du bist einfach verschwunden. Nicht einmal zum Dinner bist du erschienen, ohne Entschuldigung. Ein solches Verhalten gehört sich nicht für einen Malfoy", fuhr sie erregt fort und ignorierte seinen rüden Einwurf. „Und heute Morgen kommst du hier herein – zu spät wie ich hinzufügen möchte – setzt dich auf den Platz deines Vaters und ignorierst mich, nur um eine komische gelbe Nachricht zu lesen, die mir dein vermaledeiter Vogel nicht geben wollte." Draco hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und starrte in das leicht gerötete Gesicht seiner Mutter. Er liebte sie wirklich, aber derzeit kam er sich vor wie ein bockiger Teenager. Sobald er sie sah, kam in ihm so ein unterschwelliger Unmut auf, wie kaum zuvor in seinem Leben. Was vielleicht daran lag, dass sie mehr als zuvor versuchte in sein Leben einzugreifen. Als er sie gebraucht hatte vor Jahren, hatte sie hinter seinem Vater gestanden. Trotz seiner Bitte ihm zu helfen, hatte sie ihn in die Fänge von Voldemort gehen lassen ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Nun, wo er lediglich ihre Präsenz wünschte, versuchte sie sein Leben zu lenken. Mehr als er gedacht hatte, wie sich gestern herausgestellt hatte, doch er konnte sie mit seiner jüngsten Entdeckung nicht konfrontieren, nicht ehe er alles gut überlegt hatte. „Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte Mutter, dies ist nun mein Platz. Ich bin das Oberhaupt der Familie", sagte er kühler als beabsichtig. Die blonde Frau zu seiner rechten zuckte, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Ein Stich der Reue durchfuhr ihn, doch er zeigte es nicht. Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr um Himmels Willen. „Ich wurde gestern zu einem kurzfristig angesetzten Teammeeting gerufen, wenn du unbedingt wissen musst, warum ich fort war", fuhr er fort und leerte seine Tasse. Das Verlangen ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu sagen wie wütend er im Moment auf sie war und wie verraten und benutzt er sich fühlte schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. „Warum hast du keine Nachricht hinterlassen?", fragte sie und fand ihre bestimmende Art wieder. Mit einem Ruck erhob sich der Malfoy Erbe. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr Mutter, ich muss dir nicht sagen was ich tue", entfuhr es ihm harsch und ehe sie ihn für seine Art schellten konnte verließ er fluchtartig den Raum.

In seiner Suite lehnte er sich gegen die geschlossene Tür und schloss die Augen. Das war ja brillant gelaufen. Er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu explodieren und zur selben Zeit erdrückt zu werden. Kurz schlug er die Augen auf und sah sich um. Direkt gegenüber von ihm befand sich seine Balkontür, verhangen von schweren grünen Vorhängen. Rechts von ihm befand sich ein gemauerter Kamin mit einer Sitzgruppe davor und direkt neben der Tür begannen die Bücherregale, welche sich bis zur rechten Zimmerecke zogen. Links von ihm führten drei Stufen hinauf in den Schlafbereich seiner Suite. Auf der Empore stand sein Bett. Linkerhand ging es dort zu seinem Bad und seinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Rechts wurde die eintönige graumelierte Seidentapete durch eine Fensterfront unterbrochen. Hätte er irgendwas in den Farbschema zu sagen gehabt, wäre es wesentlich freundlicher ausgefallen. Ja er mochte Grün und Silber, aber nicht länger als dominierende Farben in seinem Leben. Der Dielenboden knackte als er langsam zu seinem Balkon ging und die Doppeltür aufstieß. Die Sonne stand am Himmel und beleuchtete den Garten und die angrenzenden Stallungen unter ihm. Immer noch um Fassung ringend lehnte er sich schwer auf die gemauerte Brüstung. Der leichte Wind ließ den Saum seines Umhangs wehen und er wurde sich plötzlich wieder gewahr, dass er dieses Symbol seiner „Vorherrschaft" immer noch trug. Angewidert öffnete er den Verschluss und ließ das ungeliebte Kleidungsstück an sich heruntergleiten. Sollte es doch dreckig werden. Ja, Zauberer trugen Umhänge, darum ging es gar nicht. Es ging um dieses bestimmte Model. Es war aus schwerer Wolle, fein gewebt, handverarbeitet und kostete ein Vermögen. Grundsätzlich natürlich nur in schwarz. Diese Umhänge trug er nun schon seit er denken konnte, da seine Mutter ihm von Anfang an eingebläut hatte, dass ein Zauberer seines Status nichts weniger als das beste Tragen durfte. Kaum dass das teure Stück auf dem Boden aufkam, füllten sich Dracos Lungen mit frischer Frühlingsluft und das einengende Gefühl schwand ein wenig.

Schwer atmend trocknete sich Hermione am Ende des Tags ihr Gesicht mit ihrem Handtuch ab. Ihre Trainerin wäre eine gute Drillsergeantin geworden hätte sie eine militärische Karriere angestrebt. Nur gut, dass heute Freitag war und sie das Wochenende frei hatte. Noch so ein Tag wie heute und sie würde auf dem Zahnfleisch gehen. Schon als Kind hatte sie Ballettunterricht gehabt und kannte den Drill eigentlich, aber der Unterschied zwischen Hobby Ballett und dem Beruf der professionellen Balletttänzerin war immens. Hätte sie das vorher gewusst, vielleicht hätte sie… Nein, sie hätte sich nichts anderes gesucht. Alles andere hätte sie an ihr Leben in der magischen Welt erinnert und das wollte sie nicht. „Jean?", ertönte Emilias Stimme hinter ihr. „Ja?", erwiderte sie und drehte sich um. „Kommst du morgen Mittag mit zu Claire? Wir wollten die Videos der letzten Wettbewerbe gucken", fragte die schlanke Frau und legte sich ihr eigenes Handtuch um den Hals. „Oh tut mir leid Emilia, ich kann morgen leider nicht", bedauerte Hermione ehrlich. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf die feinen Züge der hellhäutigen Tänzerin. „Jean Malfoy, hast du etwa ein Date von dem ich nichts weiß?", stichelte sie mit funkelnden blauen Augen. Unaufhaltsam schoss das Plakatbild von Draco vor Hermiones geistigen Auge entlang und sie musste sich stark zusammenreisen um die sich anbahnende Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu unterdrücken. „Nein, nein", wiegelte sie schnell ab und räusperte sich. „Ich hab mir nur selber ein Entspannungswochenende verschrieben. Du weißt doch, mein Rücken zickt im Moment gerne etwas rum und ich möchte fit sein für den Wettbewerb in sechs Wochen." „Allein?", entfuhr es Emilie, „Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Ich wäre doch mitgekommen." Kurz überkam Hermione das Verlangen sich selber zu Ohrfeigen. „Ich wollte mal etwas Zeit für mich, ist nicht böse gemeint", erwiderte sie schnell um ihre Bekannte zu beschwichtigen. „Ach so, na dann viel Spaß", verabschiedete sie sich und winkte Hermione kurz zu, während sie sich umdrehte und zu ihrer Tasche ging. Hermione seufzte innerlich. Ein Entspannungswochenende würde das Treffen mit Malfoy morgen sicher nicht werden. Grübelnd zog sie ihre Kleidung an. Was er wohl von ihr wollte? Diese Frage beschäftigte sie schon den ganzen Tag. Seufzend richtete sie sich auf und hängte ihre Tasche über ihre Schulter. „Bis Montag, Leute", rief sie in den Raum und einige ihrer Kolleginnen winkten ihr. Immer noch grübelnd lief sie die Gänge entlang und verließ das Gebäude. Statt direkt zur Metro zu laufen bog sie in einen Supermarkt ab.

Bepackt mit ihrer Sporttasche und einer Einkaufstasche schloss Hermione wenig später ihre Wohnungstür auf. Ihr Magen knurrte vernehmlich, als sie die Tür mit dem Fuß schloss und ihren Schlüssel in die Schale auf der Kommode fallen ließ. Vielleicht sollte sie doch einmal was essen. Mit dem Ellenbogen schaltete sie das Licht in der geräumigen Küche ein und stellte die Einkaufstasche auf dem kleinen dunkelbraunen Esstisch links neben der Tür ab. Schnell warf sie ihren Mantel über einen der vier cremefarbenen Stühle und drehte sich um. An der linken Seite des Raumes befand sich die Küchenzeile, welche sich an der Stirnseite des Raumes – von der Tür aus gesehen – unter den Fenstern vorsetzte. Die Oberflächen waren in einem dunklen Braun gehalten und die Arbeitsplatte bestand aus cremefarbenem Granit. Farblich passend war der Corpus der Küche ebenfalls in creme gehalten. Alle Armaturen und elektronischen Geräte waren aus gebürstetem Stahl, bis auf ihren Kaffeevollautomat. Der war einfach nur schwarz. Seufzend öffnete sie den Kühlschrank und begann ihren Einkauf einzuräumen. Nur ein paar wenige Sachen, welche sie für ihr Abendessen brauchte ließ sie draußen liegen. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. Hm, wenn sie sich mit dem Kochen beeilte, dann könnte sie ganz gemütlich vorm Fernseher essen und dabei eine ihrer Lieblingssendungen im Fernsehen gucken. Ja, dass klang nach einem Plan für einen entspannten Abend.

[S1] watch?v=O2gDFJWhXp8


	4. Kapitel 3

Der Wind peitschte um seinen Körper, als er sich tiefer über seine Maschine beugte und schneller wurde. Die Kurve kam in rasanter Geschwindigkeit immer näher, sein Verstand gellte nach der Bremse, doch er unterdrückte seine innere Stimme. In aller letzter Sekunde erst drosselte er seinen Speed rapide und legte sich in die enge Wendung. Sein Knieschoner schrappte leicht über den Asphalt. Kaum, dass er den Scheitelpunkt erreicht hatte zog er das Gas schon wieder durch und beschleunigte. Der Motor unter ihm heulte auf und er spürte die Kraft die in dem Motorrad arbeitete. Ein Gefühl der Befriedigung durchfuhr ihn, als er auf die gerade Autobahn auffuhr. In einem mehr als mörderischen Tempo heizte er jenseits jeglicher Vorschriften zwischen den Autos hindurch. Wechselte die Bahnen, wie es ihm passte. Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem diabolischen Grinsen. Ja, das machte ihm Spaß. Er raste nicht so weil er es eilig hatte, oder weil er Todessehnsucht hatte, nein. Einfach weil er es wollte. Niemand würde ihn auf dieser Maschine vermuten. Keiner seiner Bekannten, oder seiner Familie würde auf die Idee kommen, dass er sich auf einem Motorrad befand und über die Straßen heizte. Seine Mutter würde einen Herzinfarkt erleiden, wenn sie jemals sein Hobby herausfinden würde. Die Musik aus seinem linken Inear war ebenso rasant wie seine Fahrt. Auf dem Rechten hatte er freilich keine Musik. Ein wenig von seiner Umgebung musste er schließlich noch mitbekommen. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die zwischen seinen schwarzen Handschuhen und seiner Lederjacke hervorblitzte. Noch zwei Stunden bis er im Stadion sein musste. Dann würden die Falmouth Falcons gegen die Tutshill Tornados antreten. Abermals huschte ein diabolisches Grinsen über sein Gesicht, als er einen Gang runterschaltete und das Gas bis zum Anschlag drehte.

Müde schloss Hermione ihre Wohnungstür ab und lief die Stiegen hinab. Warum musste dieses dämliche Spiel auch so früh beginnen? Ein Gähnend unterdrückend öffnete sie die Haustür und wollte gerade hinaustreten, als ihre Nachbarin ihre Wohnungstür öffnete. „Oh Madam Malfoy, sie habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte die neugierige Dame in ihren Mittfünfzigern freundlich. „Madam Lafait, guten morgen. Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage. Wie ist es ihnen ergangen?", erwiderte Hermione höflich und fluchte innerlich. Auf ihre Nachbarin hatte sie so gar keine Lust. „Och wie es alten Menschen so geht", begann die blonde rundliche Dame und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. „Das Alter", fügte sie gewichtig hinzu. Innerlich verdrehte die junge Hexe die Augen. Madam Lafait war schon am altern und sterben, seit sie hier eingezogen war und schien nicht zu begreifen, dass sie noch lange zu leben hatte. „Oh je." War alles was sie zu der Frau sagte, wissend, dass diese egal was sie zu ihr sagte sowieso ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählen würde inklusive der doch recht farbenfrohen Krankenhistorie. „Als ich noch so jung war wie sie", begann die Dame auch prompt und die braunhaarige verlagerte ihr Gewicht unruhig, sie musste schließlich zum Zug. Die sonst so ignorante Nachbarin schien die Veränderung in ihrer Haltung zu bemerken, denn sie brach ab und musterte ihre junge Hausgenossin. „Halte ich sie auf?", fragte sie direkt und brachte Hermione kurz aus dem Takt. „Ehrlich gesagt, muss ich einen Zug erreichen und bin schon recht knapp dran", gab sie gespielt zerknirscht zu. „Oh, dann ein anderes Mal Madam Malfoy, lassen sie sich von einer alten sterbenden Frau nicht aufhalten", seufzte die Nachbarin und legte eine Hand in ihren Rücken wie um ihr schmerzendes Kreuz zu stützen. „Gerne Madam Lafait, es tut mir wirklich leid. Bis bald", verabschiedete sich Hermione hastig und ließ die Haustür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Da war sie noch einmal davon gekommen. Flott lief sie zur Bahnstation um mit dem RER zum Gard du Nord zu fahren. Diese Nachbarin war irgendwann noch mal ihr Nagel zum Sarg. Wegen der alten Dame hatte sie überhaupt erst den Namen Malfoy weg. Sie war damals mit dem Zug nach Paris gekommen und war der Beschreibung zur Wohnung gefolgt. Nach einer recht einsamen Nacht in ihrem neuen Domizil hatte sie am nächsten Tag dringend einkaufen müssen und hatte das Haus verlassen. Als sie bepackt mit Lebensmitteln zurückgekommen war, hatte die Nachbarin sie im Flur aufgehalten und in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Ein unwilliges Seufzen entfloh Hermiones Lippen bei dieser Erinnerung und sie verließ den RER um sich zum Boardingbereich des Eurostars zu begeben. Während sie den Check in durchlief und ihren Platz im Zug suchte, ließ sie dieses Gespräch von vor drei Jahren noch einmal Revue passieren.

Müde hatte sie die Tür geöffnet und wollte nur noch schnell die Stiegen hoch in ihre neue Wohnung. „Oh, sie müssen Madam Malfoy sein. Ich dachte schon bei ihnen wohnt gar niemand mehr. Früher kam der junge Herr ja öfter, aber der hat sich nun auch nicht mehr Blicken lassen. Eine Schande bei der Wohnung. Ich hatte schon den Vermieter gefragt, ob die Wohnung nicht leer stehen würde. Auch wenn ich alt bin. Die Aussicht wäre es wert. Aber da sagte der Vermieter zu mir, dass die obere Wohnung von dem jungen Herren gekauft worden war. Können sie sich das vorstellen? So jung und schon eine eigene Wohnung in Paris. Aber was erzähle ich ihnen, schließlich wohnen sie nun dort. Wie ist eigentlich ihr Vorname?", überfiel die rundliche Dame sie und erschreckte sie beinahe zu Tode. „Jean", hatte sie nahezu gestammelt, völlig überfordert mit der Situation. „Oh wie unhöflich von mir. Madam Lafait mein Name. Ich halte sie auf nicht? Keine falsche Scham, ich sehe doch, dass sie vom Kaufen kommen. Lassen sie sich nicht aufhalten. Schönen Tag noch Madam Malfoy", hatte sie schnell gesagt und war wieder in ihrer Wohnung verschwunden. Hermione hatte wie festgewachsen noch einige Minuten im Flur gestanden ehe sie hoch in ihre Wohnung geschossen war. Dort hatte sie sich von innen gegen die Tür gelehnt. Was zum Teufel…? Sie hatte tief durchgeatmet und ihre Gedanken geordnet. Jean Malfoy, eigentlich nicht schlecht als Deckname. Es klang sogar halbwegs französisch. Doch damit konnte sie vorerst Leben.

Der Eurostar ruckte an und Hermione hätte beinahe geschnaubt. Vorerst war gut. Sie hatte den Namen nie abgelegt. Nachdem die Nachbarin auch den anderen zwei Bewohnern des Hauses von Jean Malfoy erzählt hatte, war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben als den Namen weiter zu behalten. Ihr tatsächlicher Name stand außer Frage. Selbst wenn sie in der Muggelwelt unbekannt war, es brauchte nur einen Muggelstämmigen Zauberer oder eine Hexe, welche den Namen hörte um ihre Tarnung auffliegen zu lassen. So war innerhalb eines Tages aus Hermione Jean Granger, Jean Malfoy geworden. Schnell hatte sie entschieden, dass nicht nur ihr Name sondern auch ihr Aussehen geändert werden musste. Am nächsten Tag war sie zu einem Friseur gegangen und hatte sich ihre Haare glätten und färben lassen. Danach hatte sie auf Dracos Kosten sich eine komplett neue Garderobe zugelegt.

Apropos Draco Malfoy. Er hatte sich ewig nicht bei ihr gemeldet, warum jetzt? Und warum zitierte er sie zu einem Quidditchspiel, wo es von magischen Mitmenschen nur so wimmelte? Sie hoffte dass er eine gute Erklärung dafür hatte.

Der Zug fuhr in den Eurotunnel ein und sie sah ihre eigene Spieglung im Fenster. Helle Haut, dunkelbraune beinahe schwarze glatte Haare, welche zu einem strengen Zopf gebunden waren. Eine schwarze Sonnenbrille verdeckte ihre Augen. Ihre Lippen hatte sie mit einem bronzefarbenen Lippenstift nachgezogen, passend zu ihren ebenfalls bronzefarbenen Rollkragenpullover, welcher unter ihrer geöffneten schwarzen Lederjacke gut zu erkennen war. An ihren Ohren hatte sie lange Titanohrringe befestigt, welche jeweils aus zwei Seilen bestanden, die in massiveren Kegeln endeten. Um den Hals trug sie die passende Halskette. Langsam zog sie die Sonnenbrille ein Stück von der Nase und betrachtete sich ihre geschminkten Augen. Schwarz umrandet mit Lidschatten und Wimperntusche. Nein, sie sah gar nicht mehr wie Hermione Granger aus. Hermione Granger war für die Masse eine junge Frau, mit unglaublich buschigem Haar, ohne Make-up oder Schmuck in weiten Jeans und ebenso unmodischen Pullovern. Wer nach Hermione suchte würde sie nicht in Jean finden, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick. Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und genoss die restliche Fahrt.

Draco versteckte sein Motorrad nahe dem Stadion und trat hinaus auf die Straße. Vor dem Eingang standen bereits die Paparazzi und versuchten ein Foto von den Spielern zu erhaschen. Nicht willens sich den Medien in seinem Muggeloutfit zu präsentieren, bog er schnell wieder in den Wald ab und nahm einen Umweg zum Hintereingang. Nein, eine erneute Diskussion mit seiner Mutter wollte er in nächster Zeit wirklich nicht führen. Während er ungesehen durch das Unterholz schlich wanderte sein Blick zurück zur Straße gleiten. Eben trat eine junge Frau aus dem Waldweg, welcher die Verbindung zur Muggelwelt war. Unwillkürlich blieb er stehen. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, doch ihre Beine schienen endlos, was natürlich durch ihre hochhackigen Stiefel begünstigt wurde. Entgegen den meisten Fans hier, trug sie keinen Fanartikel und keine Roben. Ihre schwarze Lederjacke war geöffnet und zeigte einen bronzefarbenen Rollkragenpullover. Ihre dunkelbraunen beinahe schwarzen Haare waren streng zu einem Zopf zurückgekämmt. Ihr Gesicht wurde zu großen Teilen von einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille verdeckt, welche sie gerade zu recht rückte und dann weiter zum Stadion ging. Unterbewusst begann er seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Dass konnte doch nicht Granger gewesen sein? Sie sah überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie Granger, doch sie erinnerte ihn verdammt an sie, obwohl die junge Frau lediglich die Straße entlang gelaufen war. Noch einmal warf er einen Blick zu Stadioneingang, wo gerade der Sicherheitsmann mit der Hand auf einen Gang wies und machte sich dann weiter auf seinen Weg. Er musste sich schließlich noch umziehen.

Als Hermione aus dem Bus stieg nahe dem abgelegenen Wald im Norden Londons wurde sie vom Busfahrer recht schräg angeschaut. Den Blick ignorierend lief sie die Straße ein Stück hoch und bog dann auf einen Waldweg ab. Sie spürte die Magie kaum das sie den Waldweg betrat und keine drei Schritte später befand sie sich nicht mehr direkt im Wald, sondern auf einer Straße, die zu einem Stadion führte. Ihre Absätze klackten laut auf dem Asphalt, als sie sich gemächlich auf den Weg zum Eingang des Stadions machte. Sie war recht früh dran um nicht mehr Menschen als nötig über den Weg zu laufen. Dennoch waren schon mehr Besucher anwesend, als sie sich erhofft hatte. Kurz wallte Panik in ihr auf. Was wenn sie einer erkennen würde? Zittrig rückte sie ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht und lief weiter, stoppte erst vor dem Sicherheitsmann. Ihr Herz klopfte laut als er ihren Pass in die Hand nahm und sie musterte. Als er seine Augenbrauen zusammenkniff und mit einer Hand in seinen Umhang griff, dachte sie schon es wäre vorbei, doch er holte nur eine Lesebrille heraus. Kurz angebunden erklärte er ihr den Weg zur VIP Box und wandte sich dem Gast hinter ihr zu. Erleichtert lief sie die Gänge entlang und entzog sich dem Strom der Menschen, als sie in die kleine und noch leere VIP Box trat. Zielstrebig lief sie zu ihrem Platz in der ersten Reihe. Als sie sich setze atmete sie einmal tief durch. Es fühlte sich komisch an, wieder an etwas magischem Teilzunehmen. Dort unten wurden gerade magisch die Pfützen vom Regen am Morgen getrocknet und am Rande des Feldes bauten Heiler ein Zelt auf. Überall sah man Hexen und Zauberer in Roben. Aufmerksam betrachtete sie das Treiben im Stadion. Es kam ihr so unwirklich vor, dass sie generell Teil dieser Welt war. Sie hatte sich so in die Rolle von Jean Malfoy, Balletttänzerin und Muggel, eingefunden, dass sie sich noch nicht recht entspannen konnte. Irgendwie machte ihr die Magie hier ein wenig Angst. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und versuchte auszublenden, dass sie in einem Quidditchstation saß.

Eine Viertelstunde vor Anpfiff öffnete sich die Tür zur Box hinter ihr und eine Horde schnatternder junger Hexen kam herein. Sie schenkten Hermione nicht einmal einen zweiten Blick und setzten ihre Diskussion über Make-up, Mode und die heißen Quidditchspieler ungerührt fort. Langsam entspannte sich die Kriegsheldin und lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück. Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schlimm wie sie gedacht hatte.

Als erstes Flogen die Tutshill Tornados in ihren blauen Umhängen ein. Ein simples melodisches Hermione unbekanntes Lied begleitete sie. Die Menge jubelte und das Team ging in Stellung. Kurz und schmerzlos ohne viel Chichi. Dann wurde es mucksmäuschen Still im Stadion. Unterschwellig begannen die ersten Töne von Toccata zu spielen. Nicht die Orgelversion von Bach, sondern eine Instrumentalversion mit einer Geige [S1] als Hauptinstrument. Nach circa einer halben Minute Intro flogen passend zur Musik die Falmouth Falcons ein. Die hellgrauen Umhänge mit den schwarzen Einsätzen flatterten wild im Wind. Die Mannschaft schwärmte aus und hetzten in wilder jagt um das Stadion. Der Hütter Thomas Raily flog einen Salto und kam mit einer gekonnten überschlagsrolle vor seinen Ringen in der Luft zum stehen. Die drei Jäger Bryan O'Conor, Sarah Langdon und Phillip Carefree jagten sich gegenseitig und schienen sich gegenseitig vom Besen stoßen zu wollen. Kira McCallum und Jonas Padfoot, die Treiber begnügten sich damit am Rand Stellung zu beziehen und die Zuschauermenge mit Rufen aufzuheizen. Nur einer schoss von der Mitte aus kerzengerade nach oben und ließ sich langsam rücklings überfallen, was zu hysterischen Schreien im Publikum führte. Im Fall ließ er sogar seinen Besen los und es schien, dass er auf dem Boden aufschlagen würde, doch im allerletzten Moment fand der Besen wieder seinen Weg zurück in seine Hände und er schoss so knapp über dem Boden her, dass der Sand aufgewirbelt wurde. Hermione erkannte ihn sofort. Draco Malfoy lieferte eine Show ab, die selbst ihr kurzzeitig das Herz in die Hose rutschen ließ und sie war von Harry und Ron schon einiges gewöhnt gewesen. Nach beinahe vier Minuten Tortur für ihre Nerven formierte sich auch das Team der Falmouth Falcons und das Spiel konnte beginnen.

[S1] watch?v=Oxo2qW6jNT4


	5. Kapitel 4

Die Sitze leerten sich. Die Schnattergänse hinter ihr erhoben sich und verließen glücklich den Sieg der Falmouth Falcons diskutierend die VIP Box. Endlich. Hermione relaxte langsam in ihrem Sitz und schloss die Augen. Sie fühlte sich in den Massen ihrer magischen Mitmenschen einfach noch nicht wohl. Nach drei Jahren wieder auf Zauberer und Hexen zu treffen und dann auch noch in der Menge war bei weitem nicht einfach. Gut, niemand hatte sie erkannt. Wer erwartete auch schon die verschollene Hermione Granger in einer VIP Box der Falmouth Falcons beim Viertelfinale der Quidditch Liga? Selbst die Kontrolleure hatten sie nicht erkannt, stand doch auf ihrem Pass Jean Malfoy. Anscheinend schien sich Draco auch nicht wirklich daran zu stören, wenn er ihr einen Pass mit ihrem Scheinnamen besorgt hatte. Nachdenklich zog Hermione die Stirn kraus. Woher wusste er überhaupt von ihrem Scheinnamen? Sie hatten sich schließlich nicht mehr gesehen, nach jenem Morgen vor fast drei Jahren. Auf der anderen Seite, sie lebte in seiner Wohnung, lebte von seinem Geld, irgendwie gab es da mit Sicherheit eine Möglichkeit ihren Scheinnamen zu entdecken. Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Umwelt zu.

Das Geschnatter ihrer Mitmenschen wurde immer leiser bis kaum noch etwas zu hören war. Das Stadion war leer bis auf ein paar Arbeiter. Unten auf dem Platz hakte jemand den Sandplatz in dem er seinen Zauberstab schwang und die Hake dirigierte, in den unteren nicht verglasten Rängen räumte jemand den Müll zusammen und die Heiler bauten das Erste-Hilfe-Zelt ab. Sie konnte zwar nicht in die anderen verspiegelten VIP Boxen schauen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie der letzte Besucher war. Sie seufzte leise und streckte sich. Kurz zuckte sie zusammen als hinter ihr die Tür aufschwang. Frisch geduscht in weißem T-Shirt, schwarzer Lederjacke und schwarzer Jeans trat Draco Malfoy durch die Tür. Aus der Nähe konnte sie klar erkennen wie er sich in den letzten Jahren verändert hatte. Seine Schultern waren breiter geworden, sein Shirt spannte über seine Brustmuskeln und sein Gesicht war markanter geworden, ausgeprägter. Mit dem Fuß kickte er die Tür zu und seine Augen blitzten auf, als er sie sah. „Hermione Granger, lange nicht gesehen", sagte er und seine Stimme war um einiges tiefer, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte. Sein altbekanntes Grinsen huschte über seine Züge, als er auf sie zuging. „Oder sollte ich dich jetzt besser Jean Malfoy nennen?", setze er nach, ließ seine Lederjacke von seinen Schultern gleiten und ließ sich auf den Sitz neben sie fallen. Seine grauen Augen funkelten vergnügt und seine hochgezogene Augenbraue verdeutlichte sein Amüsement zusätzlich. Hermione zögerte kurz ehe sie antwortete: „Solange wir alleine sind kannst du es dir aussuchen, aber sobald jemand in Hörweite ist, bin ich Jean Malfoy. Ich habe kein Interesse daran, dass mich jemand erkennt." Er musterte sie kurz, ehe er nickte. „Fein Granger, wie du willst", erwiderte er. „Ich frag gar nicht erst wie du dazu kommst dir meinen Namen anzueignen. Dafür habe ich heute keine Zeit", setzte er nach, um deutlich zu machen, dass es da durchaus noch Gesprächsbedarf gab. Das Amüsement wich aus seinen Gesichtszügen und wurde durch eine Maske der Indifferenz ersetzt. Hermione nickte bloß. „Also, was ist so wichtig, dass du mich nach drei ruhigen Jahren störst und hier her zitierst?", fragte sie leicht angesäuert, sich daran erinnernd, dass sie gerade auf ihrer Couch liegen könnte und ein gutes Buch lesen könnte anstatt sich mit der magischen Welt auseinanderzusetzten, die sie seit Jahren erfolgreich vermieden hatte. Automatisch verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und hob eine Augenbraue. Draco wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und sah hinunter aufs Feld, wo der Arbeiter immer noch die Hake bewachte. „Ich bin verlobt", begann er. Hermione lachte frustriert auf. „Gratuliere, aber ich denke, um mir das zu sagen, hast du mich nicht herkommen lassen, oder?", stieß sie aus und begann mit ihrem Fuß zu wippen. „Lass mich doch mal ausreden", fuhr er auf und sah sie beinahe wütend an. Mit einer schweifenden Handbewegung deutete sie ihm an weiter zu reden. Er atmete tief durch und sah wieder hinunter auf das Spielfeld. „Nach dem du damals gegangen bist, wurde mein Vater nach Azkaban gebracht", erzählte er, seine Stimme monoton, beinahe gleichgültig. „Meine Mutter wurde zu zwei Jahren Hausarrest verurteilt. Ich wurde freigesprochen." Hatte ihr Brief also doch etwas gebracht, dachte sich Hermione und nickte Draco beiläufig zu, während sie sich fragte was genau sie damit zu tun hatte. „Bevor mein Vater ins Gefängnis kam hat er wohl noch einen Vertrag mit Parkinson aufgesetzt. Der Vertrag bestimmt, dass ich nach erreichen meines 21 Lebensjahres Pansy heiraten muss. Wenn nicht, passiert mir eigentlich nichts, glaube ich zumindest", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, „Ich werde nicht enterbt oder dergleichen, aber es würde dem Ansehen der Familie schaden, da diese arrangierten Heiraten in der Reinblutgesellschaft Tradition sind. Zudem ist meine Mutter vernarrt in Pansy. Es würde ihr nahezu das Herz brechen, wenn ich die Heirat Absage. In zwei Monaten werde ich 21, eine Woche danach soll ich sie heiraten", er brach ab. Unsicher was sie mit dem Gehörten anfangen sollte musterte sie sein Gesicht. Es war perfekt. So wenig sie ihn auch leiden konnte, das musste sie im zugestehen. „Du willst sie nicht heiraten, oder?", stellte sie mehr fest, als das sie fragte. Er nickte erst und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Irritiert sah sie ihn an. „Ich kann nicht. Ich hab es versucht, aber ich kann nicht. Versteh mich nicht falsch, Pansy war mir immer eine gute Freundin, geliebt habe ich sie nie, werde ich wohl auch nie. Meiner Mutter zu liebe hätte ich es aber versucht, auch wegen der Familienehre. Aber es geht einfach nicht", erwiderte er und sah sie an. Gerade als sie ihn Fragen wollte warum, sprach er weiter. „Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn dich jemanden berührt und du möchtest dich übergeben?", fragte er und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus, sah nicht ihren überraschten und irritierten Gesichtsausdruck. Draco hatte seine Unterarme auf seinen Oberschenkeln aufgestützt und seine Hände ballten sich immer wieder zu Fäusten. Er wirkte angespannt. „Nein", sagte sie langsam und beobachtete ihn. „Solch extremen Gefühlsregungen sind auch nicht wirklich normal. Hat sie dir was getan?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Nein. Es kam einfach so und nun ist es immer so. Wenn sie sich mir nähert, was sie in letzter Zeit oft macht, dann überkommt mich dieses Gefühl aus dem Nichts. Manchmal lächelt sie mich lediglich an und mir wird schlecht." Nachdenklich lehnte Hermione sich zurück. „Es kam? Das klingt beinahe wie bei den männlichen Veelas", sprach sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm. Ihr Gehirn sprang sofort wieder in den Unterrichtsmodus, fast so als hätte es die Jahrelange Abstinenz nicht gegeben. Ungehindert flutete ihr magisches Wissen durch ihre Gedanken. „Was weißt du über Veelas?" fragte er, darauf bedacht, sie nur in ihren Überlegungen weiter zu treiben und nicht wirklich auf ihn zu fokussieren. Es klappte. „Veelas sind magische Wesen. Sie haben zwei Gesichter. Zum einen sehen sie aus wie normale Menschen, leben wie normale Menschen und sind auf den ersten Blick nicht von anderen Menschen zu unterscheiden, bis auf ihre ausgewöhnliche Schönheit. Diese Schönheit können sie einsetzten um jemanden zu bezirzen. Für Veelas ist es extrem einfach Partner zu finden, da sie nahezu unwiderstehlich sind, wenn sie es wollen. Jedoch bringt ihnen das nicht viel. Veelas haben nur einen waren Partner, einen sogenannten Seelenverwandten. Solange sie diesen nicht finden, fühlen sie sich unglücklich und unvollständig. Für ihren Seelenverwandten würde eine Veela sterben. Wenn jemand ihren Seelenverwandten, ihre Familie oder sie selbst angreifen würde, zeigt sich das zweite Gesicht der Veela. Die männlichen Veelas verändern ihre Gestallt in eine Mischung aus Vampir und Vogel. Sie bekommen lange Klauen an den Händen, ihre Schneidezähne werden länger und enthalten Gift, die Augen werden silbern und auf ihrem Rücken wachsen weiße oder schwarze Flügel. Die Flügelfarbe ist nicht wirklich wichtig, ist mehr wie unsere Haarfarbe. Zusätzlich zu der offensichtlichen Veränderung schärfen sich ihre Sinne noch mehr als normal. Veelas sind allgemein viel sensibler als normale Menschen. Weibliche Veelas werden mehr zu einer Harpyie. Der Unterschied zur Harpyie besteht hier nur darin, dass sie ebenfalls die langen spitzen Zähne bekommen, allerdings ohne Gift", erzählte sie und stand auf. Kurz biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe wie sie es früher oft getan hatte, wenn sie überlegt hatte wie sie ihr Wissen am Besten in Worte packen sollte. „Veelas können sich mit Menschen paaren, oftmals ist sogar der Seelenverwandte ein normaler Mensch. Das Wachstum von Veelas, und Halbveelas ist in den ersten Jahren identisch zu dem eines Menschen. Bei Veelas treten nur im Laufe der Pubertät Transformationen auf. Zuerst verändern sich nur verschiedene Partien des Körpers kurzzeitig zu dem zweiten Gesicht, dann einmal komplett und danach kann eine richtige Veela die Verwandlung kontrollieren. Partveelas können das nicht. Sie verwandeln sich einfach, weswegen es ungern gesehen wird, wenn ein Kind aus einer Verbindung von Veela und Mensch entsteht. Am Ende der Veela Pubertät beginnt das Erwachen des Paarungsinstinktes. Sprich, die Veela will ihren Seelenverwandten finden. Hierbei ist wichtig, dass der Seelenverwandte der Veela nicht einfach aufgezwungen wird, sondern wie bei menschlicher Liebe auf Chemie zwischen zwei Lebewesen, oder hier Seelen besteht. Um die passende Seele zu finden, muss die Veela mit vielen Wesen in Kontakt kommen, wobei ihr ihre Reize helfen. Sobald die Veela erkannt hat, dass ein Wesen nicht zu ihr passt, was ein langer Prozess sein kann, oder auch nur kurz, es kommt ganz darauf an, wie schnell die Seelen sich kennen lernen, beginnt sie aggressive Abwehrverhalten zu bilden um den anderen Abzuschrecken, sollte dieser Interesse in der Veela zeigen. Zum Beispiel würde es jeden Gegenüber abschrecken, wenn man ihm vor die Füße… Nun ja, du weißt was ich meine." Sie räusperte sich und sah ihn an. Ihr Rücken lehnte an der Scheibe und ihre Arme waren immer noch vor ihrer Brust verschränkt. Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt, dass ich mich in Pansys Nähe unwohl fühle und mich bei der kleinsten Berührung von ihr Übergeben will, ist eine Abwehrfunktion? Damit sie abgestoßen wird und ich weitersuchen kann?", fragte er. Hermione nickte gedankenverloren. „Genau. Wenn du allerdings irgendwann deine…", sie brach ab und sah ihn mit entsetzten Augen an. „Draco", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht in Unglauben, merkte nicht einmal, dass sie ihn mit seinem Vornamen ansprach. „Willst du mir gerade sagen du bist eine männliche Partveela?", fragte sie erschrocken und ließ ihre Arme zur Seite fallen. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand. „Es würde ein paar Dinge erklären", sprach er langsam und bedacht, während er sich erhob und sich neben sie stellte. Sein Blick abermals in die Ferne gerichtet. Die junge Hexe musterte ihn. Sein Gesicht war nachdenklich und seine Augen huschten unstet umher. So viel Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt war sie definitiv nicht gewohnt, zeigte ihr aber, wie wichtig es ihm war mit ihr darüber zu sprechen. „Welche Dinge, würde es noch erklären", fragte sie, ihre Neugier war geweckt. Generell ging es sie ja alles nichts an, aber... Herrgott, ihre Neugier würde irgendwann ihr Untergang sein. Draco sah sie unsicher an. Natürlich hatte er sie hergeholt um ihr von den Dingen zu erzählen. Aber sich Nachts alleine vorzustellen jemandem alles zu erzählen war etwas ganz anderes als wirklich jemanden vor sich stehen zu haben. Aber es gab einfach niemand anderen mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte. Letzte Nacht hatte er abermals lange überlegt, ob er nun wirklich das Richtig getan hatte. Aber mit wem konnte er sonst schon reden? Seine Mutter fiel definitiv aus, Pansy hatte einfach nicht das Wissen und das Verständnis für eine solche Diskussion und seine Teamkameraden… „Lass uns gehen", sagte er schon halb gedreht um seine Jacke zu greifen. Kommentarlos folgte sie ihm. Schweigend verließen die beiden das Stadion. Statt der Straße zu folgen die sie irgendwann wieder nach London gebracht hätte lief er nach rechts und brachte sie in den Wald, der das Stadion umgab. Der Waldboden war feucht und es roch nach nassem Laub. „Es begann als ich vierzehn war", ertönte seine sonore Stimme leise neben ihr. Kurz warf sie einen Blick auf ihn. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Lederjacke war offen und sein Blick war auf den Weg gerichtet. „Ich bekam oft fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen, hörte ab und an besser, sah schärfer, konnte mich schneller bewegen. Mein Körper schmerzte oft, ohne einen offensichtlichen Grund. Wunden heilten mal schneller, mal normal. Es war ein auf und ab", seine Stimme brach ab und sie hörte ihn tief Luftholen. Sie konnte sich nur im entferntesten Vorstellen wie er sich gerade fühlen musste. Er, der nie etwas Persönliches nach außen trug. Sich ihr zu öffnen musste eine Verzweiflungstat sein und der einzige Grund warum sie ihn noch nicht in Grund und Boden geschrien hatte dafür, dass er sie zu einem Spiel gebracht hatte, wo man sie hätte erkennen können. „Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden, war aber zu feige es jemandem zu erzählen. Hatte Angst, dass ich meinen Status verlieren würde, dass mein Vater davon Wind bekam", es war nicht mehr als ein Wispern, als er diese Worte sagte. „Als ich fünfzehn wurde bin ich eines Morgens aufgewacht und hatte silberne Iris. Gut das ich im Manor gewesen bin. In Hogwarts wäre es schwierig gewesen es zu verstecken", seine Stimme festigte sich wieder. Aber Hermione stutzte. Sie konnte sich irren, aber es war unnormal wie seine Verwandlung von statten gegangen war. Seine Stadien entsprachen mehr einer vollwertigen Veela. Vor ihr lichtete sich der Wald und sie gelangten an einen kleinen See. „Über die Jahre habe ich gelernt mit diesen unerklärlichen Dingen zu leben. Das erste Mal als die Zähne sich veränderten war recht unangenehm, aber auch hier war mir das Glück hold. Niemand hat je etwas bemerkt", erzählte er weiter und sprang auf einen Fels, der halb ins Wasser hinein ragte. Hermione blieb am Ufer stehen und sah ihn an. Der Wind wehte leicht durch sein Haar und seine Augen hatten die Farbe der Wolken über ihnen. Sanfte Wellen rollten über die See Oberfläche. „Hast du mit deinen Eltern gesprochen? Es hört sich wirklich so an, als seist du eine Veela", fragte sie leise. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Als wir Veelas in der Schule durchgenommen haben, hatte ich kurz die Idee meine Mutter zu fragen, aber", er brach ab und seufzte. Schweigend standen sie da. „Weißt du was ich nicht begreife?", fragte er mehr rhetorisch, als ernst. „Alles was du vorhin über Veelas gesagt hast, habe ich bereits in diversen Büchern nachgelesen, aber es passt einfach nicht", sprach er weiter ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten. „Deswegen habe ich dich auch hergebeten", gestand er und zog seine Lederjacke aus. „Du hast Recht, es passt nicht", stimmte sie zu und sah verwundert zu, wie er die Jacke auf den Felsen fallen ließ und sein Shirt abstreifte. Was machte er da bitte? Wollte er etwa schwimmen gehen? „Ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du mir erklären, warum ich zum einen eine gestaffelte Verwandlung durchgemacht habe und…", er unterbrach sich und atmete tief ein. Er öffnete seinen Mund um weiter zusprechen, doch Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit war auf seinen Rücken gerichtet, wo aus dem Nichts schwarze Flügel hervorbrachen. Federn wirbelten umher und der aufkommende Wind wehte durch das seidige Schwarz. „Und mir vielleicht auch erklären kannst, warum ich die Verwandlungen steuern kann. Nicht nur, ob ich mich verwandele, sondern auch welcher Part meines Körpers", fügte er hinzu und drehte sich zu ihr. Ihre Augen waren weit vor Schreck und sie starrte ihn unverblümt an. Er sprang von dem Felsen und landete elegant direkt vor ihr. Ihre Augen stoben förmlich über seinen Körper, suchten Anzeichen von einer weiteren Verwandlung und er sah förmlich ihre Gedanken rasen. Das laute Ringen ihres Handyweckers riss sie aus ihren Beobachtungen. „Tschuldigung", murmelte sie und holte ihr Smartphone aus ihrer Hosentasche. „Ich muss zurück zum Bahnhof um meinen Zug zu bekommen", erläuterte sie und tippte auf dem Gerät herum. „Ich habe noch keine Ahnung was mit dir los ist, aber", sie steckte ihr Telefon ein und sah ihn an, „komm übermorgen Abend zu mir nach Paris. Hoffentlich weiß ich bis dahin mehr." Sein erstaunter Blick amüsierte sie. „Du hilfst mir?", fragte er vorsichtig. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Dafür hast du mich doch geholt, oder? Schließlich kannst du damit anscheinend schlecht zu Pansy oder deiner Mutter gehen", entgegnete sie und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Zudem", sie sah ihn über ihre Schulter an. Ihre braunen Augen blitzen vergnügt. „Curiosity killed the cat." Damit verschwand sie im Wald. Draco stand wie festgewurzelt am Ufer. Seine Flügel wehten seicht im Wind.

Hermione unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als sie sich in ihren Sitz im Eurostar sinken ließ. Was in drei Teufels Namen hatte sie sich da eingebrockt? Soviel zum Thema, ich bleibe der Zauberwelt fern, brummte sie in Gedanken und zog ihre Kopfhörer auf. Sie hatte jetzt genau zwei Stunden und sechzehn Minuten um sich ihr Gespräch mit Draco noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und einen Plan zu erarbeiten. Die Musik aus ihren Kopfhörern nicht wirklich beachtend zog sie ein Notizbuch aus ihrer Handtasche und begann sich Notizen zu ihrem Gespräch zu machen. Zuerst schrieb sie alles auf, was er ihr über seine Verwandlung erzählt hatte, doch dann schoss ihr ein Satz von ihm durch den Kopf. Was hatte er damit gemeint, dass sein Vater wohl einen Vertrag gemacht hatte, und er glaubte ihm passierte nichts? Schnell schrieb sie diese Gedanken auf. Vielleicht gab es noch eine Möglichkeit ihn aus der Hochzeit heraus zu holen. Denn wenn er wirklich eine Veela war, ob Part oder nicht, war eine Zauberhochzeit zu einer Person, die nicht sein Seelenverwandter war, so gut wie ein Todesurteil. Aber auch hier musste sich noch einmal alles checken, was mit Hochzeiten zu tun hatte. Außerdem sollte sie ihn wirklich einmal fragen, warum er damit zu ihr gekommen war. So eine richtige Antwort dafür hatte sie nämlich nicht. Überrascht sah sie auf, als die Durchsage kam, dass sie in wenigen Minuten Paris erreichen würden.

Es war ein bisschen wie damals, als sie mit Harry und Ron alles Mögliche in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts gesucht hatte. Ein wenig kam sie sich vor wie das junge Mädchen welches bis tief in die Nacht jegliche Informationen gesucht hatte, die ihnen weiterhelfen würden, als sie spät am Abend in der Bibliothek im magischen Paris saß. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie diesen Teil von Paris betreten hatte, als sie am Morgen in die Rue Magic eingetreten war um ihre Recherche zu beginnen. Sie saß an einem großen Tisch, umgeben von jeglichen Büchern, die auch nur einen Satz über Veelas enthielten. Ein etwas kleinerer Stapel beschäftigte sich mit Hochzeiten. Sogar ein Buch über Muggelhochzeiten hatte sie bei sich liegen. Gerade sortierte sie die Bücher aus, die sie mitnehmen wollte, als sie gegen die Zeitung stieß welche auf dem Tischrand gelegen hatte. Leise fluchend über ihre Unachtsamkeit bückte sie sich und erhaschte dabei einen kurzen Blick auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten. Die Schlagzeile nahm heute einen wundersamen Mord an einem Kinderschänder ein, welchem seine Machenschaften nie wirklich nachgewiesen werden konnten. Kurz warf Hermione einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. In zehn Minuten würde die Bibliothek schließen und sie hatte noch lange nicht alle Informationen die sie brauchte. Keine Zeit also um den Artikel zu lesen. Dem Blick der Bibliothekarin zu folge musste sie verrückt sein, als sie wenige Minuten später mit gut zwanzig Büchern an den Tresen trat. Wortlos nahm sie den Stapel und notierte die Stücke die sie ausleihen wollte. „Rückgabe, heute in vier Wochen, ansonsten kostet jeder weitere Tag eine Galleone je Buch", sagte sie monoton und überreichte Hermione das Formular welches sie unterschreiben musste. Kurz hob die ältere Dame die Augenbraue als sie den Namen Malfoy lass, sagte jedoch nichts. Hermione nahm alle Bücher und nickte der Dame zu. „Ich wünsche noch einen guten Abend", sagte sie freundlich und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ihnen auch, Madame Malfoy", erwiderte die Bibliothekarin und folgte Hermione um die Tür abzuschließen. Gerade als die Frau ihren Namen sagte, blickte Hermione auf das oberste Buch, das Buch über Muggelhochzeiten. Ein Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf, der sie beinahe alle Bücher fallen ließ. Könnte das die Lösung zu einer der Probleme sein? Nein, es war bescheuert. Jedoch… Vielleicht auch nicht. Herrje, sie hatte definitiv den Verstand verloren, wenn sie diese Möglichkeit überhaupt in Betracht zog. Auf der anderen Seite, warum nicht? Sie schloss kurz die Augen und stöhnte innerlich. Nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, beschloss sie und lief durch die dunkle Straße in Richtung ihrer Wohnung, in der sie eine schlaflose Nacht verbringen sollte.


	6. Kapitel 5

Hallo zusammen,

es tut mir Leid, dass ich hier solange nicht geupdatet habe. Dafür gibt es jetzt aber einen ganzen Schwung.

Ich bedanke mich für eure Reviews und wünsche euch viel Spaß mit den neuen Kapiteln :-)

LG

Serafine

Helles Sonnenlicht strömte durch die hohen Fenster in den Tanzsaal und blendete ab und an die Schülerinnen, welche seit Stunden unermüdlich trainierten. Es waren die letzten Minuten für heute und die angehenden Tänzerinnen bissen die Zähne zusammen.

„Fünf, Sechs, Sieben, Acht und Eins!", gellte die hohe Stimme einer Frau durch den Tanzsaal. „Florenze, die Arme gerader, Marié achte auf deine Beine, den Kopf gerade Jean!" Die Musik dröhnte im Raum, dennoch übertönte die zierliche Frau in der Ecke sie spielend. Ihr kritischer Blick war auf ihre Schülerinnen gerichtet. Der Wettbewerb lag nicht in allzu weiter Ferne. Perfekt war anders, aber sie waren nah dran. Ein kurzes Nicken war ungesehen von den schwitzenden Schülerinnen.

Die Sonne spiegelte sich in seiner Sonnenbrille als er die Stufen von der Metro Station Operá herauf lief. Ein kühler Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren während er auf das Palais Garier zuging. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr verriet ihm, dass sie gleich Schluss haben sollte. Seine Lederschuhe klackten laut auf dem Marmorboden, als er durch das Grand Foyer lief um über einen Seitenaufgang zu den Unterrichtsräumen zu gelangen. Es interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, dass er hier generell keinen Zutritt hatte. Selbstbewusst, wie nur ein Malfoy es konnte trat er durch die Tür und achtete nicht weiter auf die Schülerinnen die im Gang standen oder saßen. Das zuvor deutlich zu hörende Getuschel auf Französisch wurde immer leiser und er wurde offen angestarrt. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. Shit, selbst in der Muggelwelt wirkte sein Charme. Oh er fühlte sich so gut. Legere steckte er eine Hand in die Hosentasche seiner schwarzen Designerhose. Gerade als er überlegte wo genau er Hermione finden würde, erhaschte er einen Blick auf eben diese junge Hexe durch eine der offenen Türen. Na bitte. Irgendwie musste er sich noch daran gewöhnen, dass sie ihre Haare dunkler gefärbt hatte und nun recht glatt trug. Entspannt, dass wieder aufkommende Getuschel hinter sich ignorierend, lehnte er sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete sie. Ihr schwarzer Body klebte wie eine zweite Haut an ihr und die enge graue Leggins betonte ihre langen Beine. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem strengen Dutt zusammengefasst. Der Schweiß schimmerte deutlich auf ihrer Wirbelsäule, die durch den tiefen Rückenausschnitt des Bodys deutlich zu sehen war. Gerade sprang sie hoch und machte einen Spagat. Holla, wer hätte gedacht, dass Granger so dehnbar war? Dracos verschmitztes Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Die Musik endete und eine ältere Frau klatschte. „Das war es für heute meine Damen", rief sie und verließ den Saal durch eine andere Tür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Schweigend beobachtete der Quidditchspieler wie Hermione sich mit den anderen Mädchen im Raum auf den Boden sinken ließ. Einige sprachen miteinander, aber sie saß lediglich auf dem Boden, zurück auf ihre Ellenbogen gestützt und atmete schwer. Die Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich wurde das Getuschel von zwei Mädchen unweit von Hermione lauter und Draco sah auf. Man hatte ihn entdeckt, wie er den Gesichtern entnahm. Langsam stieß er sich vom Rahmen ab und trat in den Raum.

Hermione schwitzte. Verdammt war das heute anstrengend gewesen. Ihre Gedanken hatten sich immer wieder um Draco gedreht und dieser dämliche Gedanke der sie seit Gestern nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Draco, den sie nachher treffen sollte. Kurz runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie hatten gar keine Zeit ausgemacht. Egal, er wollte schließlich etwas von ihr. Er würde sie schon finden. „Jean?", hörte sie die Stimme von Emilia neben sich. Müde öffnete sie ein Auge und sah die schlanke Schwarzhaarige neben sich an. „Hm?" Mehr brachte sie gerade einfach noch nicht zustande. Ihre Kehle war trocken und ihre Lungen brannten. „Wir haben einen verdammt heißen Zuschauer und er kommt näher", wisperte sie aufgeregt und sah an ihr vorbei Richtung Haupteingang. „Und?", murmelte sie leicht desinteressiert. Was interessierte sie schon wer ihnen beim Training zusah? Wenn es Spaß machte, bitte jedem das seine. „Der Typ ist heiß", wisperte sie recht piepsig und Hermione stöhnte leicht innerlich. Es konnte ihr so etwas von egal sein, wie heiß dieser Kerl, wer auch immer er sein mochte, war. „Oh mein Gott, er kommt zu uns. Ich bin total verschwitzt", piepste die Tänzerin neben ihr und die junge Hexe ließ sich genervt mit abermals geschlossenen Augen auf ihren Rücken fallen. War ihr doch egal was der Typ dachte. Das Getuschel von Florenze und Marié wurde auch immer lauter. Herrgott, war Adonis in den Saal gekommen oder was? Neben ihr zog Emilia scharf die Luft ein und über ihr wurde es dunkel. Irritiert öffnete sie die Augen und starrte gerade Wegs in ihre eignen Augen, die sich in der Sonnenbrille ihres Gegenübers spiegelten. Dieses verdammte Grinsen konnte nur einem Kerl auf der Welt gehören und diese Haarfarbe war unverkennbar. Ungeniert griff sie nach oben und nahm ihm seine Sonnenbrille ab, was zu erschrockenen Schnappatmungen neben ihr führte. Grinsend sah sie in seine grauen Augen. „So hell ist es hier drinnen nicht", brummte sie und unterdrückte ein Kichern, als sie hörte wie Emilia neben ihr die Luftanhielt. Draco hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Er hockte bei ihrem Kopf und sah unverwandt auf sie hinunter. „Kommst du? Ich bin nicht zum Spaß hier", erwiderte er, bewegte sich jedoch nicht. Sie stöhnte genervt und rappelte sich auf. Müde stand sie auf und tapste zu ihrer Tasche. Dort legte sie kurz Dracos Brille ab, ehe sie ihre Schuhe wechselte und seinen Rock anzog. Nachdem sie ihren Dutt gelöst hatte und sich eine Strickjacke übergezogen hatte, griff sie ihre Tasche und seine Brille. Ein Blick über ihre Schulter verriet ihr, dass ihr Besucher immer noch auf dem Fleck verharrte wo sie ihn verlassen hatte. Die Augen der anderen waren immer noch auf sie und ihn gerichtet. Mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen setzte sie sich seine Brille auf. „Kommst du? Ich dachte du wolltest gehen?", fragte sie gespielt gelangweilt und sah wie er mit einer fließenden Bewegung aus der Hocke hoch kam. Oh, Adonis war vielleicht nicht ganz falsch gewesen. Er sah gut aus in dem engen schwarzen Hemd, wo die oberen Knöpfe offen waren und man einen Teil seiner durchtrainierten Brust sehen konnte. Die Ärmel hatte er hochgerollt und ein breites Lederarmband verdeckte sein Mal. Der breite Siegelring der Malfoys glitzerte im Licht an seinem rechten Ringfinger. Selbst auf seiner Gürtelschnalle thronte die Schlange, die sein Familienwappen repräsentierte, für unwissende, war es natürlich nur eine recht extravagante Schnalle. Einige Strähnen seines Haares hingen ihm in der Stirn und tja, was sollte man sagen, er war einfach Malfoy. Das beste Indiz dafür, dass er Malfoy war, war seine Parmigani Fleurier [S1] die er so nebenbei an seinem rechten Handgelenk trug. Nun gut, die goldene Dolce&Gabbana Sonnenbrille [S2] die sie gerade auf der Nase hatte, war mit Sicherheit auch nicht die günstigste. Gut das sie nicht wusste, dass die Sonnenbrille sogar teurer war als die Uhr für über 40.636 Galleonen[S3] . Er hob eine Augenbraue und folgte ihr aus dem Saal. Gerade als sie in den Flur trat, rief Emilia nach ihr. Hermione blieb stehen und sah ihre Mitschülerin an. „Ja?" Emilia warf einen verschüchterten Blick zu Draco der neben der jungen Hexe zum Stehen kam. „Kommst du heute Abend?", fragte sie und sah die Braunhaarige erwartungsvoll an. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Sorry, heute kann ich leider nicht", erwiderte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Malfoy Erben. „Oh, schade. Dann bis morgen", sagte Emilia und sah dem Paar nach, als es seinen Weg aus dem Palais machte. Schweigend liefen die beiden zur Metro. „Hast du was rausgefunden?", fragte Draco leise, als sie auf die Bahn warteten. Hermione nickte. „Ein wenig. Aber ich habe einige Fragen an dich", antwortete sie ihm und stieg in die Metro ein, die gerade vor ihnen hielt. „Lass uns erst Mal zur Wohnung fahren damit ich duschen kann und dann reden wir", entschied die Brünette und sah ihn an. Der junge Zauberer nickte.

In ihrer Wohnung lief Hermione schnurstracks in ihr Bad und überließ Draco sich selbst. Es war ja nicht so als würde er sich nicht auskennen. Frisch geduscht und in eine bequeme Jeans und einen dünnen Pullover gekleidet betrat sie wenig später ihr Wohnzimmer und fand Draco auf der Couch mit einem der Bücher über Veelas in der Hand. Sie räusperte sich vernehmlich und ließ sich neben ihn auf die weiße Polstergarnitur fallen. Sein Blick richtete sich augenblicklich fragend auf sie. „Okay, lass uns anfangen. Ich stell dir erst einmal alle Fragen die ich habe und dann schauen wir weiter", begann sie und er nickte zögerlich. „Gut, zu aller Erst weißt du welcher Elternteil von dir eine Veela ist?", fragte sie. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, darüber habe ich auch schon nachgedacht. Meine Mutter könnte eine sein, genauso wie mein Vater, aber ich habe nie etwas bemerkt. Allerdings musst du wissen, dass man als Reinblut damit auch nicht unbedingt hausieren gehen würde. Es bedeutet nämlich, dass das Blut gar nicht mehr wirklich so rein ist, wie man vorgibt", antwortete er langsam. Hermione nickte nachdenklich und notierte sich kurz seine Antwort. „Okay, du versuchst bitte heraus zu bekommen, wer in deiner Familie eine Veela ist bis zum nächsten Mal", ordnete sie an und sah auf ihre Notizen. Draco war versucht ihre Anordnung bissig zu kommentieren, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren. So wenig er ihre bestimmende Art auch leiden konnte, er wollte hier ihre Hilfe. Sollte er aus der Reihe tanzen, war er sich ziemlich sicher, würde sie einfach alles hinwerfen. „Weiter, was ist mit der Hochzeit? Ist die Verlobung schon verkündet? Gibt es schon einen Termin?", fragte sie und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco sah sie lange einfach nur an, ehe er antwortete: „Offiziell weiß nicht mal ich davon." Hermione sah ihn überrascht und fragend an. „Ich war im Arbeitszimmer meines Vaters um einige Dokumente die das Familiengeschäft betreffen durchzusehen und entdeckte eine Notiz meiner Mutter bezüglich eines Vertrages mit den Parkinsons wegen einer Hochzeit. Daraufhin habe ich einfach meine Augen und Ohren offen gehalten und habe so gestern zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Pansy und meiner Mutter überhört. Deswegen weiß ich auch nicht genau was in diesem Kontrakt steht", erklärte er und runzelte seine Stirn als sein Gegenüber immer erfreuter guckte. „Was?", fragte er irritiert. „Oh Malfoy, das ist schlicht und ergreifend das Beste was du mir hättest sagen können", grinste sie und angelte sich ein Buch vom Tisch. „Okay, wenn ich das richtig verstehe weißt du offiziell nichts von der Hochzeit. Das bedeutet, du kannst für nichts belangt werden wenn der Vertrag nicht zu Stande kommt, da du ihn nie gelesen hast und auch nie unterschrieben hast, richtig?", erläuterte sie mit einem breiten Grinsen, während sie durch das Buch blätterte und er nickte nur. Hermione Granger war anscheinend mal wieder im Hogwartsmodus. „Gut, hier steht, dass eine magische Hochzeit genau vier Woche vor dem Trautermin im Ministerium gemeldet und bestellt werden muss. Das kann bei magischen Familien auch ein Erziehungsberechtigter machen. Du hast mir erzählt, dass du nach deinem Geburtstag heiraten sollst." „Genau eine Woche danach am 12., wenn ich die beiden richtig verstanden habe", pflichtete er ihr bei. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter. „Heute ist der neunte April. Das bedeutet morgen in acht Wochen hast du Geburtstag, und eine Woche später sollst du heiraten, was wiederum heißt dass deine Mutter die Hochzeit am fünfzehnten Mai anmelden muss, sprich wir haben noch fünf Wochen und einen Tag Zeit bis dahin, richtig?", rechnete sie ihm vor. Kurz überlegte er und nickte schließlich. „Gut, eine magische Hochzeit ist für dich undenkbar, da du irgendwie eine Veela bist und es für dich schier unmöglich wäre den dritten Akt einer magischen Hochzeit mit Pansy zu vollziehen, was wiederum Auswirkungen auf die strengen Richtlinien der magischen Hochzeit hätte, wodurch du zum einen mit einer Strafe, aber zum anderen auch mit einer unglücklichen Hochzeit rechnen müsstest. Du würdest quasi enterbt und sie würde das Oberhaupt, da es keine Scheidungen in der magischen Welt gibt. Akt eins, die Verlobung, würde durch deine Mutter eröffnet. Akt zwei die Hochzeit selber und an Akt drei würdest du scheitern und selbst wenn nicht, gibt es noch andere Probleme. Eine magische Hochzeit beinhaltet auch noch, dass du niemals mit einer anderen Frau zusammen kommen dürftest, selbst wenn du deinen Seelenverwandten treffen würdest. Auch hier, Scheidungen gibt es nicht im magischen Recht", zählte sie noch einmal die Fakten auf, wobei Draco recht bleich wurde. Er konnte sich ihre positive Stimmung immer noch nicht erklären, außer vielleicht damit, dass sie ihn immer noch verachtete und sich an seinem Leid erfreute. „Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er mit einer rauen Stimme. „Nun ja, Scheidungen gibt es nicht im magischen Recht, aber im Muggelrecht", eröffnete sie ihm. Verwirrt sah er sie an. „Erklär mir das", verlangte er. Dumpf klopfte eine Ahnung an seinen Hinterkopf an. „Bei uns Muggeln ist es so, dass wir Heiraten können, aber uns auch wieder Scheiden können um wieder neu zu heiraten. Zumindest Standesamtlich. Kirchlich vor Gott, geht nur einmal, aber das lassen wir einmal außen vor, da diese Variante für uns uninteressant ist. Die sogenannte ‚civil marriage' muss bei dem entsprechenden Amt fünfzehn Tage vor der Hochzeit gemeldet werden. Es sind zwei Zeugen notwendig und eine Scheidung ist erst möglich wenn man nachgewiesen hat, dass man zwei Jahre von Tisch und Bett getrennt war und jetzt kommt das Beste. Es ist völlig irrelevant ob man als Muggel oder Zauberer in Muggelart heiratet. In der Akte im Ministerium wird lediglich vermerkt, dass man verheiratet ist und es gibt keinen dritten Akt. Das ist bei Muggeln völlig dem Paar überlassen", strahlte sie ihn an. Der Zauberer vor ihr sah sie sprachlos an und atmete tief durch. „Das bedeutet, wenn ich innerhalb der nächsten fünf Wochen auf Muggelart heirate, beziehungsweise, ehe ich den Vertrag mit den Parkinsons gesehen habe, dann kann ich weiter nach meinem Seelenverwandten suchen – sollte ich einen solchen denn wirklich haben -, breche keine Verträge, kann weiter suchen, was genau ich überhaupt bin und kann mich schlussendlich wieder scheidenlassen, wenn ich meine Bestimmung gefunden habe, in dem ich einfach zwei Jahre getrennt von der Person lebe mit der ich verheiratet bin, richtig?", fasste er zusammen und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Hermione klatschte in die Hände und nickte euphorisch. „Genau und sobald du die Trennungsjahre beginnst, was man anmeldet, steht es dir frei mit deinem neuen Partner zusammen zu leben. Das einzige was du in den Trennungsjahren nicht machen kannst, ist dich offiziell neu verheiraten, aber alles andere ist erlaubt von Ausgehen bis Kinder bekommen", ergänzte sie und grinste ihn verschmitzt an. Die sturmgrauen Augen ihres Gegenübers begannen zu strahlen und er ließ sich zurück auf die Couch fallen. „Merlin", hauchte er und lachte heiser. Hermione krabbelte zu ihm und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Rückenlehne ab, als sie sich über ihn beugte. Er sah ihr in die Augen und grinste. „Ich glaube, ich habe nie eine bessere Entscheidung getroffen, als dich damals vom Schlachtfeld wegzubringen", gestand er. Sie grinste lediglich. „Manchmal ist es nicht so schlecht eine Besserwisserin und Muggel geborene zu kennen, oder?", erwiderte sie mit einer leichten Spitze, die ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Er verzog augenblicklich das Gesicht und sah mehr oder weniger betrübt drein, doch sie winkte ab. „Schon okay." Kurz musterte er sie noch – versucht zu fragen was genau sie damit meinte - ehe er zögerlich nickte. Dann räusperte er sich. „Jetzt gibt es nur noch ein Problem", begann er. „Ich muss schnellstmöglich jemanden finden, der mich zum einen heiratet, zum anderen damit einverstanden ist, dass es nur kurzfristig ist und," er unterbrach sich selber, „Wie soll ich das bitte jemandem erklären? Ich kann niemanden nehmen den ich kenne und jemand fremdes? In der Zauberwelt bin ich viel zu bekannt und in der Muggelwelt…", Draco brach ab und sah sie an. Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Plötzlich grinste er und sie wusste nur zu genau zu welchem Schluss er gekommen war. Es war ja nicht so, als wäre ihr dieser Gedanke nicht bereits gestern beim Verlassen der Bibliothek gekommen. „Granger", sang er in einem ungewohnten Ton der ihre Nackenhaare hochstehen ließ. Hermione setzte sich zurück auf die Couch und hielt ihre Hände abwehrend vor sich. „Oh nein, Malfoy. Vergiss es", wehrte sie sich. Doch er setzte sich grinsend auf und schnappte sich ihre Hände. „Granger." „Nein!" „Granger!" „Nein!" „Komm schon Granger, ganz Paris denkt sowie so schon dass du eine Malfoy bist, warum nicht den Schein wahr werden lassen? Zudem müssten wir so niemandem erklären, warum ich mich mit dir zu Nachforschungen treffe und du lebst eh schon in meiner Wohnung und lebst von einem meiner Gringottskonten. Außerdem kennst du dich mit dem ganzen Muggelkram aus. Überleg doch mal, in der gesamten Zauberwelt kennt man mich. Keine Hexe würde mich heiraten und damit nicht protzen wollen. Jede würde eine riesen Hochzeit verlangen und die offizielle Lady Malfoy sein wollen. Wenn ich doch eine finde, die sich auf diese Muggel Hochzeit einlässt, dann müsste ich ihr den Rest erklären, und das kann ich nicht. Ich weiß ja selber nicht mal was genau ich bin und ein Muggel. Granger ich bitte dich, wie soll das bitte gut gehen. Was sag ich ihr, was ich arbeite? Wie erkläre ich ihr, dass sie nicht zu mir nach Hause kommen kann und so weiter. Komm schon, nenn mir einen guten Grund warum nicht", argumentierte die männliche Veela. Hermione seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich kann dich nicht leiden?", versuchte sie es halbherzig und erntete ein schnauben von Draco. Ja, das warum nicht hatte sie bereits die halbe Nacht wach gehalten. All seine Argumente waren ihr wohl bekannt, auch sie hatte sich damit auseinander gesetzt. Ihr Argument, dass sie ihn nicht leiden konnte war zwar irgendwo auch einleuchtend, aber sie wollte auch nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass er ein komplett miserables Leben hatte. So sehr hasste sie ihn dann auch nicht. Ein langer Seufzer huschte über ihre Lippen. „Wehe irgendwer in der magischen Welt erfährt das ich noch lebe", brummte sie geschlagen und starrte ihre Decke an. „Hörst du Draco? Wenn irgendjemand erfährt dass ich noch lebe, mache ich dir das Leben zur Hölle. Ich will nicht zurück. Zumindest noch nicht", sagte sie leise und neigte ihren Kopf wieder und sah ihn an. Seine sturmgrauen Augen starrten sie einfach nur an. „Versprich es mir, du erzählst niemandem wer ich bin", verlangte sie. „Zumindest nicht, ehe ich etwas anderes sage. Ich kann mein Leben hier weiter leben und helfe dir nebenbei mit deiner Suche, wenn es sein muss. Aber ich gehe auf keine Veranstaltungen mit dir, ich werde mich nicht deiner Mutter vorstellen und ich werde nicht offiziell als Lady Malfoy bekannt gegeben." „Versprochen", sagte er ohne zu zögern und hielt die Luft an. „Dann in Drei Teufels Namen, lass uns heiraten", stieß sie hervor. So hatte sie sich ihren Hochzeitsantrag nun wirklich nicht vorgestellt. Weiter kam sie in ihren Gedanken jedoch nicht, weil ihr plötzlich die Luft fehlte. „Danke", wisperte die rauchige heisere Stimme in ihr Ohr und jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken. Oh verflucht fühlte sich sein Körper gut an. Sie musste dringend aufpassen, dass sie seinem Veelacharme nicht erlag, beziehungsweise seinem Charme überhaupt. „Schon in Ordnung", seufzte sie ehe sie sich strafte und hinzufügte: „Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich leiden kann". Ein vibrieren schoss durch seine Brust und sie war sich sicher, dass er gekichert hatte. Kurz drückte er sie noch, ehe er sich zurück setzte und den Couchtisch fixierte. Hermione übersah seine Verlegenheit einfach und schnappte sich ihren Block. „Okay, pass auf. Du musst sicherstellen, dass deine Mutter dich nicht abfängt und dir von dem Vertrag erzählt. Des Weiteren brauchen wir zwei Zeugen und am besten sollten wir so schnell wie möglich einen Ort auswählen wo wir heiraten wollen. Gut wäre ein Ort wo weit und breit keine Zauberer oder Hexen wohnen, denn in den zwei Wochen, zwischen Termin und Meldung werden die Namen ausgehangen, damit Einspruch erhoben werden kann. Was, warum grinst du so?" Sie sah ihn irritiert an. „Mit meiner Mutter sollte kein Problem sein, ich habe ab morgen Abend drei Wochen Training in Falmouth vor dem nächsten Spiel. Die Zeugen, mein Gott wir werden garantiert zwei Menschen finden die für ein wenig Taschengeld unsere Zeugen spielen, da mach dir mal keine Gedanken drum und zu dem Aushang, wir finden bestimmt ein Amt, dass eine kleine Spende gebrauchen kann. Guck mich nicht so an, willst du lieber Oblivate benützen?", gab er zurück und hob eine Augenbraue. Hermione grollte nur. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht mit deiner Ehrlichkeit vereinbar ist, aber du willst schließlich nicht erkannt werden", stellte er klar und erhob sich. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. „Du hast Recht, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich es gut finde", gab sie bei und stand ebenfalls auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits nach sieben Uhr war. „Merlin, ich verhungere", sagte die junge Hexe mit einem prüfenden Blick auf ihren nun wie auch immer Verlobten. Der Nickte nur langsam. „Ich auch. Allerdings muss ich noch etwas erledigen. Triff mich in einer Stunde beim Eingang zur Rue Magic", warf er in den Raum und verschwand ehe sie etwas sagen konnte. „Ja Schatz", mokierte sie laut, als die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich zurück auf die Couch fallen. Nur Merlin wusste was sie sich da gerade eingebrockt hatte.

[S1]Parmigiani Fleurier Parmigiani Pershing Skeleton Tourbillon 005 (Palladium-baguette Diamonds/Silver) 308700 US Doller

[S2]Nummer DG2027B 383609 US Doller

[S3]5 Pfund = Eine Galleone


	7. Kapitel 6

Huhu,

wie versprochen geht es direkt weiter :-)

LG

Serafine

Unruhig stand die junge Hexe vor dem Zugang zur Rue Magic und knetete ihre Hände. Sie hasste es auch nach all den Jahren noch alleine in einer dunklen Seitengasse zu stehen. Wo blieb Draco nur? Er war vorhin so schnell verschwunden und sie hatten noch nicht einmal ihr Gespräch über seine Veela Herkunft wirklich beendet. Irgendwie hatten sie sich durch die Hochzeit ablenken lassen und auch hier war noch nicht alles geklärt. Sie hatte natürlich zwischenzeitlich alles Erdenkliche in ihr Notizbuch geschrieben. Zudem kamen langsam auch noch andere Fragen auf, wie zum Beispiel, woher er wusste, wo sie tanzte. Über diese Frage hatte sie sich den Kopf den gesamten Weg von ihrer Wohnung bis zu dieser dunklen Gasse zerbrochen und war zu keiner Lösung gekommen. Eine Bewegung an der Ecke zur Gasse ließ sie zusammenzucken. Es war Draco, seufzend entspannte sie sich und sah ihm entgegen. „Hast du dich verlaufen?", fragte sie angriffslustig – ihre Fragen kurzweilend vergessend - mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Seine Augen verengten sich. „Nein", schnappte er kühl zurück und öffnete die Tür in der Mauer, die den Eingang markierte. Nur magische Menschen konnten sie sehen. Ohne ihr einen weiteren Blick zu würdigen trat er ein und lief die Straße hinab. Er konnte sie genervt schnauben hören und sie erschien auf seiner linken Seite. „Wohin?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden widerwillig. „Folg mir einfach", erwiderte er, nicht gewillt weiter mit ihr zu sprechen für den Moment. Warum hatte sie ihn direkt angiften müssen, ehe er sich entschuldigen konnte. Was hatte er eigentlich geglaubt? Zwei Gespräche die mehr oder weniger ruhig und erstaunlich harmonisch über die Bühne gegangen waren und alles war vergessen? Anscheinend nicht. Für sie war seine Situation einfach ein interessantes Projekt. Wenn sie damit ihren Namen auch noch ändern konnte umso besser. Das sie überhaupt so unschnippisch die gesamte Zeit gewesen war grenzte an ein Wunder. Ärgerlich achtete er nicht wirklich auf seine Umgebung, als ein Quietschen zu seiner Rechten ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Überrascht blieb er stehen und drehte sich in die fragliche Richtung. Dort stand eine junge Frau mit einem Fotoapparat. Instinktiv stellte er sich so, dass Hermione hinter seinem Rücken verdeckt war. „Draco Malfoy hier in Paris, ich fasse es nicht", kreischte die Reporterin in schnellem Französisch und prompt blitzte der Apparat auf. Köpfe drehten sich zu ihnen und Draco warf einen hektischen Blick über seine Schulter. Die kleine Auseinandersetzung vergessend drückte Hermione ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulterblätter und betete zu Merlin, dass sie niemand erkannte und sie auf keinem Bild zu sehen war. „Draco, was machen Sie hier in Paris?", hörte sie die Frau fragen und spürte wie sein Körper sich anspannte. „Das geht sie nichts an", hörte sie seine kühle tiefe Stimme und konnte förmlich sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht vor sich sehen. Gott, wie hatte sie diesen Ton in der Schule gehasst. „Aber Draco, nur ein paar Fragen. Unsere Leser wollen doch..." „Was ihre Leser wollen, interessiert mich gerade nicht. Wenn sie ein Interview wollen, wenden Sie sich an die entsprechende Pressestelle. Außerdem, für sie immer noch Lord Malfoy. Wenn sie nun entschuldigen, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun, als mit ihnen auf der Straße meine Zeit zu verschwenden", unterbrach er sie barsch, drehte sich schnell um und legte einen Arm um Hermiones Schultern, sodass sie ihr Gesicht weiter an seiner Schulter verstecken konnte. Nach zwei Schritten hielt er noch einmal inne und sah die Reporterin über seine Schulter hinweg an. „Ach eins noch. Sollte ich irgendetwas über dieses Treffen in irgendeiner Zeitung lesen oder sogar ein Bild sehen, sind sie ihren Job los", versprach er der erblassenden Frau. Zielstrebig schob er Hermione danach zu einem kleinen aber feinen Restaurant wenige Meter die Straße hinab. Dem Türsteher händigte er lediglich eine Visitenkarte und sie wurden direkt zu einem kleinen separaten Tisch gebracht, der gut von den restlichen Besuchern abgeschirmt war. Erst als sie in ihrem kleinen ungestörten Bereich standen ließ er sie los. Schweigend sahen sie sich an, ehe Hermione eine Augenbraue hob. „Lord Malfoy?", war alles was sie sagte und Draco nickte. „Seit mein Vater in Azkaban sitzt habe ich alles übertragen bekommen. Die Firmen, die Ländereien, die Häuser, das Manor und den Titel", antwortete er ruhig und schritt auf den Tisch zu. „Setz dich doch", meinte er und rückte ihr einen Stuhl zurecht. Nachdenklich folgte sie seiner Einladung und setzte sich. Die junge Hexe wartete bis auch er platzgenommen hatte und zog ihr kleines Notizbuch aus ihrer Tasche. Fragend ob Draco eine Augenbraue. „Was ist das?" „Die Fragen mit denen wir vorhin begonnen haben, aber nicht wirklich fertig geworden sind?", gab sie stichelnd zurück. Er nickte ergeben und deutete auf das Menü. „In Ordnung, aber erst bestellen wir."

Schweigend suchten sie ihr Menü aus und Draco gab ihre Bestellung auf. Schließlich mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand lehnte er sich zurück und sah sie an. „Fang an", forderte er sie auf. Hermione spiegelte seine Haltung und sah ihn über den Rand ihres Glases an. „Kannst du mir sagen wie viel Zeit genau vom ersten Anzeichen deiner Verwandlung bis zur letzten vergangen ist?", fragte sie und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Rund vier Jahre", antwortete er unverzüglich. „Konntest du direkt nach den einzelnen Verwandlungen diese selber beherrschen oder erst als alles…", sie suchte nach einem passenden Wort. Abgeschlossen? Nein… Doch er verstand sie auch so. „Direkt nach dem vollenden der einzelnen Verwandlungen. Wobei die einzelnen Stadien mitunter Wochen gebraucht haben, wie ich dir schon erzählt habe", sagte er und sah auf, als der Kellner kam und das Essen brachte. Ruhig warteten sie bis der Mann serviert hatte, ehe sie ihr Gespräch wieder aufnahmen. „Hast du dich jemals unwillentlich in irgendeiner Form verwandelt nachdem du ähm- fertig warst?", fragte Hermione und tauchte ihren Löffel in ihre Tomatensuppe, die sie als Vorspeise gewählt hatte. Draco sah von seinem Carpaccio auf und runzelte die Stirn ehe er langsam nickte. „Die ersten Male als ich vom Besen gefallen bin beim Training haben mich meine Flügel gerettet. Zum Glück habe ich früh genug alleine geübt, sodass es niemand bemerkt hat. War gar nicht so einfach dass unter Kontrolle zu bringen", gab er zu und spickte ein Stück Fleisch auf seine Gabel. Sie musterte ihn kurz ehe sie auf das Notizbuch neben ihrem Gedeck sah. „Hast du heute noch Schmerzen, Schwindelgefühle oder der gleichen wenn du dich verwandelst?" Er schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Was?", fragte er mit gemischten Gefühlen und griff nach seinem Weinglas. „Das passt alles nicht wirklich", grummelte sie verstimmt. „Alles was ich bislang gelesen habe ist irgendwie anders, als das was du beschreibst." Seine grauen Augen verlinkten sich mit ihren braunen. Unsicher was er darauf sagen sollte hob er aus Gewohnheit einfach eine Augenbraue, dann huschte ein grinsend über sein Gesicht. „Gibt es etwa etwas was mein heiß geliebter Bücherwurm nicht herausfindet?", fragte er „heiß geliebter" ironisch phrasierend. Sein Spruch verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Augenblicklich straffte sie ihre Haltung und gab ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick. Drohend richtete sie ihren Löffel auf ihn. „Du wirst dich noch wundern, Frettchen", konterte sie augenblicklich. Kurz starrten sie sich einfach nur an, ehe beide lächelten und sich wieder ihren Vorspeisen widmeten. Als der Hauptgang aufgetragen wurde, sah Hermione ihn lange an. „Sag mal Malfoy, wie bleiben wir eigentlich in Kontakt, wenn du jetzt nach Falmouth ins Trainingslager gehst für drei Wochen? Wie machen wir das überhaupt?" Draco sah nicht einmal von seinem Gericht auf, als er mit einer Hand ein Smartphone aus seiner Hosentasche zog und es zu Hermione schob. Überrascht nahm sie das Gerät entgegen und stellte fest, dass es aus war. „Du hast ein Handy?", fragte sie unnötigerweise. Er nickte. „Deswegen bin ich eben vor dir gegangen. Ich habe das Teil da besorgt", erwiderte er. Nachdenklich drehte sie das schmale schwarze Telefon in ihren Händen. „Und ich wette du hast keine Ahnung wie man es bedient und willst, dass ich es dir zeige?", vermutete die junge Hexe, während sie ihm sein Telefon zurückgab. „Exakt", bestätigte der Blonde und ließ es wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. „Zu deiner Frage wie wir das ganze überhaupt machen", nahm er ihre vorherige Frage wieder auf, „Ich habe Samstags nur am Abend Training und Sonntags frei. Wir können also jederzeit Samstagsvormittags die Hochzeit bestellen und ebenso Heiraten. Genaueres kann ich dir noch sagen, wenn ich morgen Abend im Trainingslager bin und die Pläne habe." Die Dunkelbraunhaarige nickte überlegend. „Gut, das bedeutet, dass wir hier fertig Essen, zurück in meine", Draco sah sie leicht amüsiert an, „Wohnung gehen und ich dir das Handy erkläre. Alles weitere Planen wir dann per Telefon oder SMS", fasste sie zusammen, seinen Blick ignorierend. Also bitte, er hatte ihr damals schließlich den Umschlag mit den Wohnungsschlüsseln, Adresse und der Bankkarte gegen. Sie hatte ihn nicht darum gebeten. Seine Antwort wurde abermals vom Kellner unterbrochen, als er den Hauptgang abräumte und das Dessert brachte. Genießerisch spickte Hermione direkt eine Erdbeere auf und biss hinein. Oh, wie hatte sie sich schon zu Beginn des Mahls auf ihren Obstsalat mit einer kleinen Kugel Vanille Eis gefreut. Grinsend griff Draco in seine Hosentasche und zog die kleine Schachtel heraus. „Ich unterbreche deine Affäre mit der Erdbeere nur ungern, _Darling_", begann er um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Fragend hob sie eine Augenbraue und ließ ihre Gabel sinken. „Aber deine Ausführung vorhin war nicht ganz korrekt, so leid es mir tut", ärgerte sie ein wenig weiter, was sie dazu verleitete ihre Stirn zu runzeln. „Du hast vergessen zu erwähnen, dass ich dir noch deinen Verlobungsring geben wollte", führte er seinen Gedanken fort und hob die geöffnete Schachtel in ihr Blickfeld. Ungläubig starrte die junge Hexe auf die beiden nahezu schwarzen Ringe [S1] vor sich. Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr ihr, als er nach ihrer linken Hand griff und den schmaleren Ring aus dem Samtkissen löste. Ihre Augen weiteten sich unmerklich während er langsam das kühle Metall ihren Ringfinger hinaufschob. Komischerweise fühlte er ein ungewohntes Glücksgefühl dabei. Seine Augen huschten hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen weit, die Wangen leicht rosig starrte sie sprachlos auf den Ring an ihrer Hand. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick von ihrem Finger zu der Schachtel in der der letzte Ring noch verweilte. Was genau über sie kam als sie galant nach eben diesem Griff und seine linke Hand griff, war ihr unklar, aber dennoch. Jean Malfoy alias Hermione Granger streifte Draco Malfoy seinen Verlobungsring über den Ringfinger seiner linken Hand. Kurz verharrte ihre linke Hand auf seiner und die kleinen schmalen im Princess-Schliff gefassten Diamanten, welche nicht größer als 1,5 Millimeter waren und am oberen Rand der Ringe eingelassen waren, funkelten im Schein der Tischkerze. Umrahmt von dem insgesamt 7 Millimeter breiten Titanring mit einem Platin-Inlay von jeweils 2 Millimetern je Kante und drei schmalen Rillen in der Mitte, welche beinahe schwarz wirkten, funkelten die kleinen Steine umso mehr. Draco räusperte sich und gleichzeitig lehnten sich die beiden zurück um ihr Dessert wieder aufzunehmen. „Ich dachte", begann er mit leicht rauer Stimme, „du würdest einen schlichteren und robusten Ring vorziehen", erklärte er seine Wahl. Hermione konnte nur nicken. Ihrer Stimme traute sie gerade noch nicht.

Sie brach ihr Schweigen erst als sie das Restaurant bereits wieder verlassen hatten und beinahe am Ende der Rue Magic waren. Draco hatte sie gerade gefragt ob sie zurück apparieren sollten. „Nein", erwiderte sie mit einem sturen Unterton, der den Malfoy Erben verwundert aufschauen ließ. „Wir nehmen die Metro", sagte sie in einem unumstößlichen Ton und betrat die schmale Seitengasse in Muggel Paris. „Warum?", entfuhr es seinen Lippen wider besseren Wissens nicht mit ihr zu diskutieren, wenn sie diesen Ton an den Tag legte. Ohne Vorwarnung blieb sie stehen und er hätte sie unweigerlich umgerannt, wenn nicht seine Veela Reflexe eingesprungen wären. Ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet sagte sie schlicht: „Ich habe die Magie aufgegeben." Mit diesem Statement setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung, ließ einen erstarrten Draco in der Gasse zurück. Hatte gerade Hermione Grange, schlauste Hexe der Generation, ihm gerade erklärt, dass sie nicht mehr zauberte? Sie durchsuchte unzählige Bücher für ihn, kam zu seinem Quidditchspiel, aber weigerte sich zu zaubern? Wo machte das bitte Sinn. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gehört sah sie ihn traurig über die Schulter hinweg an, fade beleuchtet von der nahen Straßenlaterne. „Ich habe lediglich die Praxis aufgeben, die Theorie interessiert mich weiterhin", gestand sie leise. Einen Moment sah er sie verblüfft an, ehe er zu ihr aufschloss und neben ihr zur Metro lief. Nachdenklich musterte er seine nun Verlobte und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Laute Stimmen umgaben sie, als sie sich mit all den anderen Menschen in den RER drückte. Sitzplätze gab es keine mehr, sodass sie sich an einer der Stangen festhalten musste. Das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall zog sie aus ihren Gedanken. Ihr Blick fokussierte sich auf den Ring an ihrem Finger. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Verlobt mit Draco Malfoy. Es war nicht so, als hätte sie alles vergessen was in ihren Schuljahren geschehen war und sie würde es auch sicherlich nicht. Genau genommen verstand sie sich selber nicht wirklich. Schon in der Nacht hatte sie sich endlose Gedanken darum gemacht. Nach dem sie Draco das Handy erklärt hatte, war sie schlafen gegangen. Er hatte es sich auf ihrer oder besser seiner Couch bequem gemacht, da er heute Morgen erst mit einem Zug zurück nach London gefahren war. Dadurch, dass ihr Bett auf einer Galerie stand, hatte sie seine Präsenz die ganze Zeit deutlich vor sich gehabt. Sein Atmen, das Knarzen der Couch wenn er sich gedreht hatte und sein leises Gemurmel im Schlaf. Gestört hatten die Geräusche sie nicht, nein. Nur stetig daran erinnert, dass er da war und dass hatte ihre Gedanken in Schwung gehalten. Die Erinnerung an jene Nacht vor drei Jahren hatte sie eingeholt. Die Durchsage im RER holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Gemeinsam mit einer Masse an Menschen verließ sie den Zug und machte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Damals war sie in der Nacht aufgewacht, hatte seinen unregelmäßigen Atem gehört. Natürlich war ihr sofort klar gewesen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Trotz ihrer eigenen Müdigkeit hatte sie umgehend für Licht gesorgt. Auf den Anblick der Blutlache in der er lag, war sie allerdings nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Mehr als eine Stunde hatte sie damit verbracht ihn zu heilen. Schon damals war es ihr wie ein Wunder vorgekommen wie einfach seine Wunden heilten und wie wenig Kraft sie benötigt hatte um ihn zu retten. Heute war sie sich sicher, dass es etwas mit den unumstrittenen Veela Genen zu tun haben musste, die er in sich trug. Auch wenn deren Herkunft noch reichlich Fragezeichen aufwarfen. Dennoch konnte man ziemlich sicher sagen, dass sie damals sein Leben gerettet hatte. Bis heute war es ihr ein Rätsel warum sie damals zu ihm gegangen war am Baum. Damals war es einfach logisch für sie gewesen. Gesprochen hatten sie nicht. Am Morgen hatte er sie einfach nur lange angesehen ehe sie sich frisch gemacht und gegangen war. Nach dem er ihr den Umschlag gegeben hatte, war sie einfach um die nächste Ecke gegangen. Dort hatte sie Stunden auf dem Gehsteig gesessen und den Umschlag angestarrt. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie mit zittrigen Fingern den Umschlag geöffnet hatte und einen Schlüssel sowie eine Art Checkkarte heraus gefallen war, neben einer Karte und einer kurzen Notiz. _Die Vergangenheit akzeptieren, die Gegenwart leben und die Zukunft aufbauen. Mein Leben für Deines. _Stand dort geschrieben. Schon in Hogwarts hatte sie diese Schrift bewundert, wenn sie ab und zu einmal einen Blick auf seine Notizen erhascht hatte. Es war einfach jenseits ihres Verständnisses wie jemand so schön Schreiben konnte. Ihre eigene Schrift ähnelte eher einer Hühnerspur. Sie war immer viel zu sehr in Eile gewesen um schön zu schreiben. Lange hatte sie danach auf die Karte gestarrt ehe sie begriffen hatte, dass es eine Wegbeschreibung zu einer Wohnung in Paris war. Ohne groß zu überlegen war sie zum Bahnhof gegangen. Hoffte, dass die Karte von Gringrotts so verzaubert war, dass sie auch in der Muggelwelt funktionierte, was sie auch tat. Während sie auf den Zug gewartet hatte, hatte sie den kurzen Brief an das Ministerium geschickt, in dem sie hervorhob, dass Draco Malfoy am Ende kein Todesser gewesen war, warum sie dies getan hatte entzog sich jeder Logik. Sie hatte es einfach gemacht. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm damals verziehen, in jener Nacht. Es kam nicht darauf an, dass er sich entschuldigte. Nichts würde die Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen ungeschehen machten. Aber durch sein selbstloses Handeln hatte er ihr irgendwo gezeigt, dass er ihr nie wirklich etwas Böses wollte. Zumindest hatte sie sich dies letzte Nacht mehrfach gesagt. Rein gar nichts würde erklären, warum er sie mit letzter Kraft weggebracht hatte, nur weil sie ihre Freunde nicht sehen wollte. Je mehr sie in den folgenden Jahren sich selbst als Malfoy identifizierte, weil man sie immer so rief, desto mehr war ihre Abneigung gesunken. Natürlich hatte sie immer wieder Momente in den letzten Tagen gehabt, wo sie ihm gerne noch mal die Nase zertrümmern würde, aber… Irgendwo nicht wirklich. Herrje, sie würde gewaltige Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wenn ihre Gedanken weiter so kreisten und sich überschlugen. „Jean?", rief eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihr und sie sah sich kurz irritiert um. Während ihrer Überlegungen hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie bereits im Trainingsraum angekommen war und sich im Spiegel gemustert hatte. Hinter ihr stand Emilia und sah sie irritiert an. Schnell zauberte sie ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und drehte sich um. „Hey Emilia, was gibt es?", fragte sie freundlich und stellte ihre Tasche ab.

[S1] .de/show_product/TNM-2094/-/-/-/939/0/41/0/0/934/de_size/0/0/0/0/

Der Ring ist 7mm breit und besteht aus Titan. Ein Platin-Inlay von etwa 2mm ist entlang einer Kante aufgesetzt. Der Ring ist mit einer Anzahl an Fugen verziert und mit einem 0,05ct Diamanten im Princess-Schliff gefasst welcher frei sichtbar ist.


	8. Kapitel 7

And the next one ;-)

LG

Serafine

Es war Mittag als Draco Malfoy den Eurostar in London verließ und sich von den Massen zum Ausgang ziehen ließ. Er hatte noch gut drei Stunden ehe er sich auf den Weg zum Trainingslager machen musste. Seine Mutter war daheim, was bedeutete, dass er auf keinen Fall zurück ins Manor konnte. Seine Sachen musste er nachher zwar holen, aber wenn er es eilig hatte würde er ein Gespräch mit ihr vermeiden können. Unschlüssig stand er vor dem Bahnhof und beobachtete die Menschen, welche in alle Himmelsrichtungen davon gingen. Die Sonne schien warm auf ihn herab und er danke Merlin dafür, dass er Granger seine Sonnenbrille wieder abnehmen konnte. Einige Minuten stand der Malfoy Erbe einfach nur auf den Stufen des Bahnhof Eingangs, ehe er beschloss in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Er benötigte noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten für die kommenden Wochen. Eigentlich hätte er einfach in die nächst beste Gasse gehen können um zu apparieren, doch er entschied sich dafür zu laufen. Schließlich war der Tropfende Kessel nur um die Ecke. Seine Gedanken, welche er schon auf seiner ungewollt langen Heimreise - dank des internationalen Apparier Verbot - gehabt hatte holten ihn wieder ein. Draco Malfoy verlobt mit Hermione Granger und keiner wusste es. Abgesehen davon, würde es auch niemand glauben. Er selbst würde es nicht glauben, wenn nicht das kühle Metall an seinem Finger ihm versichern würde, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Gestern war er mit gemischten Gefühlen und düsteren Gedanken an seine Zukunft nach Paris gefahren, heute kam er wieder und es erschien ihm alles leichter und heller. Natürlich gab es noch genügend Dinge in seinem Leben die nicht hell und freundlich waren und es gab ebenso noch massenhaft ungeklärte Fragen, aber die Hochzeit mit Parkinson blieb ihm wohl erspart wenn er jetzt keinen gravierenden Fehler mehr machte, wie zum Beispiel beinahe in seine Mutter und Pansy rennen, wenn er an einem Juwelier in der Winkelgasse vorbei kam. Draco stoppte abrupt und drückte sich hektisch in eine Gasse zwischen den Geschäften. Wem auch immer er die Veela Gene zu verdanken hatte, er war froh sie zu haben und schickte einen kleinen Dank an Merlin. Wären seine Reflexe auch nur Millisekunden später zum Leben erwacht, er wäre voll in die beiden Hexen hinein gelaufen, welche nun wenige Meter entfernt vor dem Juwelier standen. „Einfach unerhört", echauffierte Pansy sich gerade. „Rubine? Dieser Mann wollte mir Rubine für meinen Ehering aufdrängen. Sehe ich aus wie eine verkappte Gryffindor?" „Oh Pansy, Liebling. Beruhige dich. Wir werden schon einen angemessenen Ring für dich finden", ertönte die melodische Stimme seiner Mutter und jagte ihm einen unerfreulichen Schauer über den Rücken. Leise zog er sein Smartphone aus der Hosentasche und öffnete ein SMS Fenster. „Ich hoffe es. Meine Hochzeit soll heute in neun Wochen sein und ich habe noch nicht mal einen Ring, geschweige denn von einem Kleid", mokierte die ehemalige Slytherin unnachgiebig. Draco drehte sich der Magen um. Mit zittrigen Fingern tippte er eine Nachricht an Hermione. Sie mussten dringend, dringend die Hochzeit anmelden. So schnell es irgendwie möglich war. Diesen Alptraum der sich von seinen Augen und Ohren manifestierte musste Einhalt geboten werden. „Wir werden schon alles zur rechten Zeit finden, Liebes. Nun lass uns schnell noch ein paar Dinge erledigen, ehe wir daheim auf Draco warten und ihm von den Neuigkeiten erzählen." Dem Blondhaarigen glitt beinahe das Handy aus der Hand. Nur über seine Leiche. Schnell tippte er die Nachricht zu Ende und apparierte vom Fleck weg direkt nach Malfoy Manor. Kaum, dass er vor dem Tor gelandet war, stieß er es auf und sprang in die Luft. Panik wallte durch seinen Körper. Er musste sich beeilen. Seine Flügel zerrissen sein Hemd am Rücken, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Wie ein Pfeil schoss er auf das Manor zu, umrundete es und landete auf seinem Balkon. Sein Fuß hatte noch nicht wirklich den Boden berührt als er schon seine schwarzen Federn verschwinden ließ und durch die Balkontür preschte. Seinen Zauberstab gezückt blieb er in der Mitte des Raumes stehen und ließ die entsprechenden Inkarnationen durch seinen Geist ziehen mit denen er alles packte, was er benötigte. Gerade als er den Koffer verkleinerte vibrierte sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Hektisch zog er es heraus und nahm das Gespräch an. „Was?", begrüßte er seine Verlobte harscher als er wollte und steckte seinen nun kleinen Koffer in die Hosentasche um sein Zimmer auf denselben Weg zu verlassen, den er gekommen war. „Oh, ich freue mich auf von dir zu hören, _Liebling_", entgegnete Hermione sarkastisch und brachte ihn dazu zusammen zu zucken. „Nenn mich wie du willst, aber nicht Liebling", sagte er während er doch noch einmal innehielt und seiner Mutter eine kurze Nachricht schrieb, dass er früher als gedacht los musste. „Warum denn nicht? Liebling ist nun wirklich nicht das schlimmste Schimpfwort unter dem Himmel." „Wenn du gehört hättest, wie meine Mutter Pansy so nennt und von Eheringen spricht, dann schon." „Okay, stopp. Deine Mutter hat Pansy so genannt? Wann hast du die beiden denn bitte getroffen?" Draco rollte kurz die Augen. Neugieriges etwas. „Winkelgasse", antwortete er und winkte einen Hauselfen herbei um ihm den Umschlag für seine Mutter zu geben. „Oh mein Gott, haben sie dich gesehen? Sind wir aufgeflogen?", die Stimme am anderen Ende wurde höher. Na, sie klang ja fast besorgt, interessant. Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sich abermals in die Luft schwang. „Besorgt, dass ich dich fallen lasse, Darling?", zog er sie auf, konnte sich einfach nicht gegen die leichte gute Laune wehren, die seine Panik besiegte. „Bitte?", kam es überrascht zurück und er lachte leise. „Schon gut, nur ein Witz und zu deinen anderen Fragen, nein wir sind nicht aufgeflogen. Ich konnte mich in einer Gasse verstecken und sie belauschen. Sie wollten es mir heute sagen ehe ich nach Falmouth muss. Daher bin ich gerade im Manor gewesen um meine Sachen zu holen." Ein leiser Seufzer am anderen Ende der Leitung war beinahe zu leise um von ihm gehört zu werden, dennoch, Veela sei Dank, er hörte es. Kurz raschelte es im Hintergrund und er war sich ziemlich sicher Wasser zu hören. „Das ist gut. Wo bist du jetzt?", fragte sie. „Gut zwanzig Meter über der Erde kurz vor dem Wald, hinter dem die Appariergrenze liegt. Und du?" „Was? Du fliegst und telefonierst mit mir? Ist das nicht…" „Nein", fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Also, wo bist du?" „Badewanne", kam es zerstreut. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es ungefährlich ist zu fliegen und zu telefonieren? Ich habe gelesen…" „Hermione", unterbrach er sie abermals. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass bei mir nichts so ist, wie es im Buche steht, oder?" Ein zustimmendes Gebrumme antwortete ihm und er hörte nun deutlich das Wasser plätschern als sie sich bewegte. „Ich nehme an, deine SMS bezüglich der Dringlichkeit unserer Vermählung resultierte aus diesem Zwischenfall?", stellte sie fest. „Ja", entgegnete er und landete hinter dem Wald auf einer abgelegenen Straße. Flott ging er zu dem Schuppen, welcher am Rand der Straße stand und holte sein Motorrad heraus. Noch hatte er keine Zeit gefunden es in seine neue versteckte Garage auf dem Gelände des Manor zu bringen und gerade war er froh darum. „Verständlich. Wenn ich überlege ich hätte meine Mutter…", sie unterbrach sich und er hörte sie schlucken. „Was ist?", fragte er aus einem Impuls heraus als er das Headset für sein Handy aus der Hosentasche zog und an seinem rechten Ohr befestigte. „Schon gut", erwiderte sie leicht belegt. Kurz zögerte er und gab nach. „Gut, warte kurz", erwiderte er und steckte das Headset ein und seinen Helm auf. Nach dem er sich verkabelt hatte und alles sicher verstaut war, ließ er die Maschine an. Hermione schwieg die gesamte Zeit. Er hörte lediglich das leise Plätschern des Badewassers. Er räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Gibt es bei dir was neues?", fragte er und schallt sich innerlich selber. Es waren gerade mal knapp über fünf Stunden her, dass er bei ihr gewesen war. Was sollte schon passiert sein? Sie war beim Training gewesen und offensichtlich war sie gerade baden. „Ja, gibt es. Ich wollte es dir eigentlich heute Abend erzählen, aber wenn du gerade Zeit hast…", begann sie und seine Augenbrauen rutschten in die Höhe. „Du hast 195 Meilen Zeit", erwiderte er und fuhr auf die A360 auf. „Das sind rund drei Stunden und vierzig Minuten, wenn nicht irgendwo Stau ist", fügte er auf ihr Schweigen hin hinzu. Dann traf es ihn. Sie konnte ihn ja nicht sehen. „Äh", kam es auch prompt vom anderen Ende. „Ich sitze auf meinem Motorrad", erläuterte er und konnte sich ihr nun noch mehr verwirrtes Gesicht bildlich vorstellen. „Mo… Motorrad", wiederholte sie. „Granger", zischte er und er hörte wie sie sich räusperte. „Gut, also ich war heute beim Training als unsere Trainerin zu mir kam und verkündete, dass ich das Pas de deux nächsten Monat bei unserem Wettbewerb tanzen soll. Zusätzlich", verkündete sie und erwischte Draco auf kaltem Fuß. Von was für einem Wettbewerb sprach sie bitte? Was ein Pas de deux war, wusste er. Plump konnte man sagen es war der Höhepunkt einer Ballett Aufführung und ein Duett. „Wettbewerb?", fragte der Blonde und hielt an einer roten Ampel. „Ja, jedes Jahr am dritten Sonntag im Mai haben wir einen Wettbewerb. Die besten Tänzer aus diesem Wettbewerb haben die Chance auf den Aufstieg in der Hierarchie. Derzeit bin ich noch auf der untersten Stufe von insgesamt fünf", erklärte sie und er hörte wie das Wasser lauter Platschte, sie war wohl aufgestanden. „Und für den Wettbewerb sollst du nun ein Duett tanzen?", fragte er weiter und bremste ab, als er durch eine kleine Ortschaft fuhr. „Ja, dem Tänzer ist die Partnerin erkrankt, sodass sie Ersatz brauchten. Er ist bereits eine Stufe über mir, gesehen habe ich ihn nur im Vorbeigehen. André Chirac heißt er. Morgen haben wir unser erstes Training." Sie lief anscheinend durch die Wohnung, denn er hörte ihre Schritte. „Du klingst nicht sonderlich begeistert", stellte er fest und fragte sich warum er nun schon seit über einer Viertelstunde mit ihr so lässig telefonierte. Es interessierte ihn doch nicht wirklich was sie machte, oder? Doch irgendwo schon, aber schließlich rettete sie ihn mal wieder, da konnte man doch ein paar Minuten investieren. Zumindest sagte er sich das und fuhr nach rechts ab auf die A303. Jetzt hieß es gute 81 Meilen Landstraße ehe er einmal kurz für 4,3 Meilen auf der M5 fahren konnte, bis er wieder zur Landstraße verdammt wurde. „Fünf ein halb Wochen ist verdammt wenig für ein Duett zu lernen. Ich werde ab Morgen jeden Tag nur noch in der Tanzschule verbringen", seufzte sie. Der Malfoy Erbe verstand augenblicklich. Wenn sie so viel trainieren musste, konnte sie nicht für ihn recherchieren. „Schon in Ordnung. Solange du es zu unserer Hochzeit schaffst", erwiderte er und verfluchte das Tempolimit. 60mph waren so langsam. Sie brummte am anderen Ende und er hörte deutlich wie sie die Balkontür öffnete. „Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich halte mein Wort." „Granger, ich meine es ernst. Die Recherche kann auch ein wenig warten. Du musst nicht dein gesamtes Leben umwerfen, nur weil ich aufgetaucht bin", fuhr er auf. „Musste ich das nicht schon?", fragte sie müde klingend. Er schwieg. „Hör zu Malfoy, ich muss gleich weg. Melde dich heute Abend, wenn du deinen Plan hast, damit wir die Termine ausmachen können", sprach sie plötzlich wieder, diesmal geschäftig und fest klingend. „In Ordnung", grummelte er verstimmt. „Gut, dann bis später. Fahr vorsichtig", verabschiedete sie sich. „Bis später", erwiderte er und die Verbindung brach ab. An der nächsten Ausfahrt fuhr Draco ab und parkte auf einem verlassenen Parkplatz. Dort wechselte er sein Hemd, damit die Risse von den Flügeln nicht gesehen wurden und aktivierte den MP3 Player in seinem Handy. Minuten später war er wieder auf der Bahn und fragte sich, warum ihre Laune so rapide geschwankt hatte bei ihrem Gespräch. Ärgerlich zog er das Gas weiter durch. Frauen.

Früh am nächsten Morgen stand Hermione in ihrer Küche mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand. Immer noch ungläubig starrte sie auf ihren Kalender. 20.04 Hochzeit bestellen in Falmouth; 05.05. Hochzeit, stand dort. Malfoy hatte ihr am Abend ein Foto von seinem Trainingsplan geschickt und sie hatte ihm per SMS die passenden Termine geschrieben. Angerufen hatte er nicht, sie auch nicht. Irgendwas an ihrem Gespräch gestern war komisch gewesen. Wenn man an den Teufel dachte, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als ihr Handy vibrierte und sie eine SMS von Draco sah. Was hatte er den jetzt schon wieder? Seufzend öffnete sie die Nachricht und hob irritiert eine Augenbraue.

_Kommst du am 12.05 zum Halbfinale? Müsste deinen Pass jetzt schon bestellen. DM _

Lust hatte sie keine. Aber Absagen war auch nicht wirklich freundlich. Grübelnd suchte sie einen Weg damit er sie ausladen würden. Dann grinste sie.

_Wenn du am 20.05 zu meinem Wettbewerb kommst. JM_ schrieb sie zurück, unbewusst ihr Scheinkürzel benützend. Das sollte dafür sorgen, dass sie aus der Nummer heraus kam. Galant gelöst, sagte sie sich selbst und stellte die Kaffeetasse in die Spüle. Zeit sich fürs Training fertig zu machen. Gerade als sie hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer gehen wollte, vibrierte ihr Handy abermals.

_Alles klar. Hol dich am 11.05 in Paris ab. VIP Pass ist auf Jean Malfoy beantragt. So. könnten wir in die Bibliothek im Manor, meine Mutter ist an dem Tag unterwegs. DM _

Verdammt, so war das nicht gedacht. Seufzend schickte sie ihre Zustimmung und ihren Dank zurück. Irgendwie musste sie sich noch an seine Präsenz in ihrem Leben gewöhnen. Bis letzte Woche war alles so schön ruhig und unauffällig gewesen. Doch mit seinem Brief hatte sich ihre Welt mal wieder gedreht. Noch war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es gut oder schlecht war. Irgendwie hatte sie die Recherchearbeit vermisst, es machte Spaß wieder eine Aufgabe zu haben. Eine die sie sich nicht selber auferlegt hatte, sondern etwas wirklich Wichtiges. Apropos selbst auferlegte Aufgaben, sie musste dringend los um noch pünktlich zum Training zu kommen. Schnell packte sie ihre Tasche und hechtete aus der Tür.

Beinahe atemlos erreichte sie den Probenraum und war erleichtert, dass noch niemand da war. Flink verschwand sie in die Umkleide und machte sich darauf gefasst ihren neuen Partner kennen zu lernen. Der Probenraum war immer noch leer, als sie zurückkam. Unsicher was sie nun machen sollte, schaltete sie die Musik im Raum an und begann mit ihrem Aufwärme Programm. Ihr Zeitgefühl verabschiedete sich bereits nach den ersten Takten der Musik. Ob es nun Sekunden oder Minuten gewesen waren, als sie ein Räuspern aus ihrer Routine holte, wusste sie nicht. Hermione drehte sich um und erblickte einen Mann im Türrahmen. Sie schätzte ihn auf Anfang Dreißig. Er hatte kurze schwarze Haare, war vielleicht 1,75m groß – also nur ca. 8cm größer wie sie selbst – nicht sonderlich muskulös, ein weniger markantes Gesicht, dennoch recht hübsch anzusehen und braune Augen. Sein Teint war weder sonderlich hell noch auffällig dunkel. Kurzum, er war ein ansehnlicher Mann aber nichts Außergewöhnliches. „Du musst Jean sein", begrüßte er sie und trat näher. Automatisch zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Und du André", erwiderte sie und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Er nickte und lächelte zurück. „Ich denke wir sollten direkt anfangen", schritt er direkt zur Tat und drehte sich zur Musikanlage. Kurz war Hermione irritiert. Irgendwie hatte sie ein kurzes Gespräch erwartet und vielleicht auch ein zwei nette Worte, dafür, dass sie einsprang, aber nun gut. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie ihn während er ihr begann die Schritte zu zeigen und verdrängte alle anderen Gedanken.

„Draco", rief ihn eine tiefe Stimme und er sah von seinen Schienbeinschonern auf, welche er gerade befestigt hatte. Das Meeting am Abend war sehr kurz gewesen. Man hatte ihnen nur die Pläne gegeben und mitgeteilt, dass auf Grund der Verletzung ihres Jägers O'Conner sie einen Ersatz bekommen würden. Im Türrahmen zur Umkleide stand sein Teamkapitän und hinter ihm eine zierliche Rothaarige Person. „Kannst du Ginny bitte alles zeigen? Sie ist unsere neue Jägerin. Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge regeln. Du weißt schon", sagte Thomas Raily mit einem kleinen hieb auf ihr Gespräch gestern nach dem Meeting. Thomas hatte ihn zurück gehalten und ihm erklärt, dass er gekündigt hatte. Seine Frau war Schwanger und er fühlte sich mit seinen bald vierzig Jahren zu alt um weiter Quidditch zu spielen. Ab nächsten Montag würde Draco das Team leiten und nach dieser Session würde Thomas dann auch als Hüter wegfallen. Für die letzten drei Spiele hatte Draco ihn noch überzeugen können zu bleiben. Für den Malfoy Erben war diese Nachricht beinah ein genauso großer Schock gewesen wie jetzt Ginny Weasley vor sich stehen zu sehen. Er hatte sie seit dem Endkampf nicht mehr gesehen, wenn man von ein paar Artikeln im Tagespropheten absah. Abwesend nickte er, nicht fähig einen Ton heraus zu bekommen. Shit, war alles was er denken konnte. Raily nickte ihm grinsend zu und verließ die Umkleide, ließ die beiden ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler allein. Ginny Weasley verlagerte ihr Gewicht unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was machte sie hier? Draco war sich mehr als sicher war erste letzte Woche einen Artikel über sie gelesen zu haben, der Aussagte, dass sie ab dem kommenden Jahr von der Ersatzbank der Holly Harpiens in die Stammmannschaft wechseln würde. Irritiert stand er auf, zauberte seine übliche Maske auf sein Gesicht und nickte ihr zu. „Weasley", grüßte er sie und es klang bei weiten sicherer und neutraler, als er sich fühlte. „Malfoy", erwiderte sie, verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust und musterte ihn. „Tritt ein", befahl er mehr, als er sie aufforderte, woraufhin sie ihm einen feurigen Blick zuwarf. „Warum sollte ich?", giftete sie zurück, hob eine Augenbraue. Beinahe wäre der junge Zauberer dem Drang erlegen sich die Nasenwurzel zu massieren. Das fing ja super an. „Weil ich dir alles zeigen soll. Von deinem gegenwärtigen Standpunkt aus, wirst du schwerlich alles sehen", konterte er, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen freundlich zu klingen. Nein, er klang viel mehr wie damals in Hogwarts wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste. Die Rothaarige brummte unwillig und trat wortlos ein. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Unbewusst griff er an seinen Verlobungsring und drehte ihn, während er vor der neuen Jägerin durch ihr Trainingsstadion lief und in knappen Worten ihr alles erläuterte.

Hermione saß noch spät am Abend vor ihrem Fernseher. Zwar musste sie am Morgen recht früh raus um nach Penmere zu fahren, aber sie wollte wenigstens einmal am Tag die Nachrichten sehen. Heute war sie vor lauter Training einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Gebannt starrte sie auf den Bildschirm und sog jede kleine Neuigkeit in sich auf. Veränderungen hin oder her, tief im inneren war sie halt doch wissbegierig. Irritiert hob sie eine Augenbraue als ein Mann gezeigt wurde, denn sie noch aus der magischen Welt kannte. Ein ehemaliger Todesser wenn sie sich nicht irrte. Er war heute von der Polizei Tod aufgefunden worden. Der Muggelpolizei wohl bemerkt, schließlich schaute sie auch gerade Muggelnachrichten. Anscheinend war er auch in dieser Welt wegen Mordes gesucht worden. Zufrieden schaltete sie den Fernseher ab. Ja, man erntete doch immer was man säte.


	9. Kapitel 8

Next one ^^

Lg

Serafine

Es regnete in Strömen als Hermione am Bahnhof Penmere in Falmouth ausstieg. Es war kurz nach halb drei am Nachmittag und sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen. Sie hatte heute Morgen den ersten Eurostar nehmen müssen und war nun gut und gerne acht Stunden unterwegs gewesen. Manchmal sollte sie vielleicht doch auf ihre Magie zurückgreifen, schalt sie sich innerlich kurz, ehe sie den Zipp ihrer Lederjacke hoch zog und ihren Regenschirm aus der Handtasche kramte, während sie auf den Ausgang des Gebäudes zuhielt. Gerade als sie ihren kleinen Knauf gefunden hatte, entdeckte sie Draco bereits mit einem Schirm vor der Glastür. Seufzend ließ sie den kleinen roten Schirm zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten und trat zu ihrem Verlobten. „Hi", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem kurzen Zögern. Seit ihrem Gespräch auf seiner Fahrt nach Falmouth hatten sie nur noch kurze SMS ausgetauscht. „Hey", erwiderte er und musterte sie. „Wie war die Fahrt?", fragte er um die unangenehme Stille zu vermeiden, die sich unweigerlich ausbreiten wollte. „Anstrengend und lang", erwiderte sie und ließ ihre Schultern langsam relaxen. Seine grauen Augen huschten unstet über ihr Gesicht. „Es ist in Ordnung", murmelte sie und rollte ihren Kopf leicht um ihre verspannte Nackenmuskulatur zu lockern. „Lass uns gehen", forderte sie ihn auf und nickte wage in die Richtung der Straße. Schweigend drehte Draco sich um und geleitete sie zu einem dunklen Wagen. Zu Hermiones großer Überraschung zog er die Autoschlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss ihn auf. Als er ihre fragend hochgezogene Augenbraue sah schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Schwungvoll öffnete er ihr die Beifahrertür. Als ihre Augenbraue beinahe in ihrem Haaransatz verschwand konnte er ein leises Lachen nicht mehr verhindern. Die unangenehme Spannung verschwand augenblicklich, als auch Hermione anfing zu grinsen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ sie sich auf den Sitz fallen und verstaute ihre Handtasche auf dem Rücksitz. „Dein Auto?", fragte sie, als Draco neben ihr Einstieg und den Motor startete. „Nein, das ist ein Leihwagen. Mein Auto steht beim Manor", antwortete er und parkte aus. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie sie einfach nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Seit wann so Muggel freundlich?", fragte sie während sie aus dem Fenster sah. „Ich bin nicht Muggel freundlich. Ich nutzte nur die Dinge die mir nützlich erscheinen", korrigierte er kurz angebunden. Hermione sah ihn von der Seite her an. „Mich wundert es nur, dass du etwas anfasst, was von Muggeln erfunden und gebaut wurde", erwiderte sie unentschieden wie sie sich fühlen wollte. „Ich mag ein Reinblut sein, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich dumm bin. Ich erkenne gute Ideen wenn ich sie vor mir sehe und weiß Dinge zu schätzen die nützlich sind. Egal wer sie in die Welt gebracht hat", antwortete er ihr und bog auf einen Parkplatz ein. Hermione schwieg, unsicher was sie dazu sagen sollte. Als sie gemeinsam auf den Eingang zu gingen hob Hermione eine Augenbraue. „Will ich wissen, wie du einen Termin außerhalb der üblichen Öffnungszeiten bekommen hast?", fragte sie während sie auf das Schild neben der Tür deutete. Er zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Zielstrebig geleitete er sie zu einer Tür am Ende des Ganges. ‚Mister Jasons' stand an der Tür. Draco hob seine Hand um zu klopfen, hielt jedoch inne. Sein Blick suchte ihren. „Bist du dir sicher…", begann er doch sie unterbrach ihn mit einem Nicken.

Zwanzig Minuten später verließen die beiden das Gebäude mit gemischten Gefühlen. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, dennoch war der Himmel mit Wolken bedeckt und auf dem Kiesplatz vor dem Amt hatten sich Pützen gebildet. Hermione Jean Granger konnte es einfach noch nicht glauben. Heute in 15 Tagen würde sie offiziell Misses Hermione Jean Malfoy sein. Auch wenn nur auf dem Papier. Sie musterte ihn von der Seite. Seine grauen Augen waren gen Himmel gerichtet und er sah nachdenklich aus. Irgendwie konnte sie ihn einfach nicht einschätzen. Manchmal war er total locker, machte Späße, dann war er wieder nachdenklich, mal dachte sie, er mochte Muggel, doch er widersprach ihr kaum äußerte sie dies Vermutung laut, mal schrieb er ihr total unnötige SMS wie ein einfaches ‚Gute Nacht', dann meldete er sich Tage nicht mehr. Er war einfach ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für sie. „Steigst du nun ein, oder willst du noch ein wenig hier stehen?", holte seine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie bereits zum Auto gegangen waren und er schon den Wagenschlag geöffnet hatte. Hermione musste den Drang rot anzulaufen stark unterdrücken und öffnete mit einem Lächeln die Tür. „War in Gedanken", gab sie zurück und setzte sich. Draco folgte ihr ins Wageninnere und startete den Wagen. „Heute ist keiner im Trainingslager", begann er und sie hörte eine leichte Unsicherheit in seinem Ton. „Interesse an einer Besichtigung? Für Dinner ist es noch ein wenig früh", argumentierte er schnell, als er ihr angedeutetes Kopfschütteln aus dem Augenwinkel sah. Zögerlich nickte sie. „Wenn du dir sicher bist, dass keiner dort ist. Denn denk dran, wenn mich jemand erkennt" „Hast du meine Eier in der Pfanne", endete er ihren Satz und bekam einen wohlgemeinten Schlag von ihr gegen den Oberarm für seine ungehobelte Ausdrucksweise. Kurz sah er sie an, als er an einer Ampel hielt und beide mussten grinsen.

„Erzähl mir von deinem Training bis wir da sind", forderte er und fuhr wieder an. Hermione seufzte kurz und lehnte sich entspannt im Sitz zurück. „Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. Das Training ist hart und André verzeiht keine Fehler", begann sie. „Die Choreographie ist nicht so schwer wie ich gedacht hätte. Die Schritte sind recht einfach, aber es gibt eine Menge Hebefiguren, was das ganze anstrengender gestaltet", erzählte die junge Hexe und wurde leiser „Was es gerade für mich nicht einfacher macht", endete sie ihre kurze Ausführung. Draco hob eine Augenbraue, den Blick jedoch weiterhin auf den Verkehr gerichtet. „Hebefiguren? Vordern die nicht ein hohes Maß an Vertrauen in den Partner?", fragte er und stach damit mitten ins so genannte Wespennest. Sie schwieg und nickte langsam. „Ich nehme an, dass es gerade dieser Punkt ist, welcher es für dich schwerer macht, als für andere", meinte er und warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Das auch", bestätigte seine Vermutung und rutschte etwas angespannt auf dem Sitz herum. Sie hatten Falmouth nun schon vor einigen Minuten hinter sich gelassen und Draco bog in einen abgelegenen Waldweg ab, wo er kurz darauf auch parkte. „Was noch?", fragte er beim Aussteigen und trat neben sie. Gemeinsam liefen sie über den feuchten Waldweg. „Ich weiß nicht Malfoy. Irgendwas an ihm", startete sie, verstummte jedoch sofort wieder, offensichtlich nach Worten ringend. „Was ist mit dem Kerl?", fragte Draco nach und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor als sie an eine Schranke kamen. „Ich kann es dir nicht erklären. Es ist nur so ein Gefühl", versuchte sie es erneut, während er einen schnellen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab machte und vor ihnen wie aus dem Nichts ein Stadion mit einem flachen Gebäude daneben erschien. Die Schranke öffnete sich und schloss sich hinter ihnen wieder. „Was für ein Gefühl?", hakte er weiter nach und schlug den Weg zum Stadion ein. „Am Anfang war er ganz normal. Sogar etwas abweisend, aber mit jedem Tag der vergeht wird er… zutraulicher", erzählte sie und folgte ihm in das Stadion hinein. Es war lange nicht so groß wie das bei der Weltmeisterschaft, wenn man davon absah, dass die Feldgröße immer dieselbe war. Es war ein sehr ordentliches Stadion, der Boden war gehakt und alles schien solide und sauber. „Was meinst du mit zutraulicher?" Der Malfoy Erbe blieb stehen und ließ seinen Blick über das Feld schweifen. Hermione neben ihm verlagerte ihr Gewicht unbehaglich. „Am Anfang hat er mich direkt los gelassen, wenn wir Hebungen geübt haben, er blieb immer auf Abstand. Aber jetzt…" sie brach ab und sah ihm in die Augen. Kurz dachte sie Besorgnis über seine Züge huschen zu sehen. „Jetzt üben wir nur noch Hebungen, Drehungen und alles was mit Körperkontakt zu tun hat", sprach sie weiter und musterte sein Gesicht. „Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht nötig, dass alles noch ein wenig zu üben, aber irgendwie" „Hast du ein komisches Gefühl", beendete Draco ihren Satz und deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen. „Genau, ich kann es nicht genau benennen. Vielleicht sehe ich auch nur Gespenster", meinte sie und lief neben ihm den Gang zu den Mannschaftskabinen entlang. Der Blonde schwieg und blieb vor mehreren Türen stehen. „Wir werden sehen", schloss er das Thema André ab. „Also, hier sind die Umkleiden", begann er seine Führung durch die Eingeweide des Stadions, welche sonst kein Besucher zu sehen bekam.

Gut eine Stunde später liefen die beiden durch das Wohngebäude, auf dem Weg zurück zum Wagen, als hinter ihnen eine Tür aufschwang. „Kapitän?", ertönte eine weibliche Stimme und Hermione erfror beinahe das Blut in den Adern. Draco zuckte nur kurz zusammen, ehe er sich umdrehte. „Weasley, was gibt es?", fragte er und wunderte sich insgeheim, warum sie noch hier im Lager war und nicht schon längst auf dem Weg zu ihrer Familie. „Deine Mutter war vorhin hier", begann Ginny sichtlich unwillig den Boten spielen zu müssen, doch Draco winkte ab und drehte sich wieder zu Hermione. „Darling, geh doch schon mal zum Wagen. Ich komme gleich nach", sprach er sanft und zog den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche. Hermione nickte, nahm den Schlüssel und verließ das Gebäude ohne sich umzudrehen. Hinter sich hörte sie noch das irritierte „Darling?" von Ginny, ehe die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Eilig lief sie den Weg zurück zum Auto. Was zum Teufel hatte Ginny Weasley im Wohngebäude der Falmouth Falcon verloren? Und warum zum Donner hatte sie Malfoy mit Kapitän angesprochen?

Ihre Fragen sollten wenig später beantwortet werden, als sich ihr Verlobter mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ und eine Sporttasche auf den Rücksitz warf. „Was ist los?", fragte Hermione und schnallte sich an. Der Malfoy Erbe seufzte und wendete den Wagen. „Meine Mutter war hier. Wollte wohl mit mir sprechen. Ich denke, wir wissen beide über was", brummte er. „Zum Glück waren wir beide zu der Zeit wohl gerade beim Amt und sie ist lediglich Wieselchen über den Weg gelaufen. Laut Wiesel will sie morgen noch einmal vorbeikommen", erzählte er weiter. Die junge Hexe verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich nehme an, du hast nichts dagegen, wenn wir schnell etwas essen und dann zurück zu dir fahren?", fragte er. „Zurück zu mir?", fragte die junge Hexe irritiert, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen – welche sich vornehmlich um die effektivste Wortstellung für ihr geplantes Tantrum drehten, schließlich war sie beinahe entdeckt worden. „Willst du etwa den ganzen Weg bis nach Paris fahren?" Draco nickte lediglich. Die junge Hexe legte ihre Lederjacke ab und lehnte sich komfortabel zurück. „Gut, dann haben wir jetzt genug Zeit um noch ein paar Sachen zu klären. Zuerst, was macht Ginny bei dir im Wohnhaus?" Beinahe hätte Draco gelacht. Das war Hermione Granger, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Sie spielt seit letzter Woche für uns", antwortete er und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als seine Beifahrerin erschrocken quietschte. „Und dann fragst du mich, ob ich mit zu deinem Spiel komme? Hast du den Verstand verloren?" „Da wusste ich noch nicht, dass sie zu uns wechselt", verteidigte er sich. „Außerdem wirst du ihr nicht begegnen", fügte er hinzu um sie zu beruhigen. „Ach nein? Wie stellst du dir das bitte vor? Sie wird sicher auch für ihre Familie Tickets besorgt haben und was meinst du wo die sitzen? In der Box eurer Gegner vielleicht?", fauchte sie zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Eine Ader an der Schläfe des Blonden wurde deutlich sichtbar. Er ließ sich nicht gerne anschreien, egal von wem. „Sind die vielleicht mit mir verheiratet und haben eine eigene Lounge? Ich glaube nicht", antwortete er ärgerlich durch seine zusammengepressten Zähne. „Als ich das letzte Mal als ich bei einem deiner Spiele war, hatte ich auch keine eigne Lounge", erwiderte die Dunkelbraunhaarige nicht minder ärgerlich. „Da war ich aber auch noch nicht Teamkapitän", schleuderte er prompt zurück. Den Mund schon zu einer heftigen Erwiderung geöffnet starrte sie ihn an. Kurz schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und schluckte. „Teamkapitän?", fragte sie deutlich ruhiger und musterte ihn. „Ja, Teamkapitän. Unser alten Kapitän ist am Montag in Rente gegangen und hat mich zu seinem Nachfolger bestimmt." Schweigen machte sich im Wageninneren breit.

Sie waren kurz vor Salisbury, als Draco sich vernehmlich räusperte. Nach drei Stunden schweigen, fühlte sich sein Hals auch recht trocken an. „Pass auf, ich muss den Wagen gleich in Salisbury abgeben. Von dort werde ich zum Manor apparieren… Lass mich ausreden", unterbrach er sich, als er sah, dass sie bereits protestierend den Mund öffnete. „Dich werde ich vorher in einem dieser Muggel Restaurants rauslassen. Du weißt schon, dass wo es diese Burger gibt. Dort wartest du bis ich mein Auto vom Manor geholt habe. Wird ungefähr eine Dreiviertelstunde dauern", erläuterte er ihr seinen Plan. „Während ich weg bin kannst du etwas Essen. Ich hol dich dann dort ab." Hermione seufzte. „In Ordnung", stimmte sie murmelt zu.

Wenig später hielten sie auf dem Parkplatz besagten Restaurants und Hermione stieg aus. Ehe sie den Wagenschlag schloss, zögerte sie und sah dem Blonden in die Augen. „Malfoy, wegen eben", begann sie stockend und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid", gab sie zu. Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete er sich. Etwas verloren sah die junge Frau dem Wagen hinterher als dieser zurück auf die Straße fuhr und schließlich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte sie sich zu dem Fast-Food Restaurant und richtete sich auf die Wartezeit ein.

Draco Malfoy schäumte innerlich, als er von der Leihstation wegapparierte und beim Manor in sein Auto stieg. Da versuchte er sein Möglichstes um mit ihr klar zu kommen und nett zu sein und sie dachte immer direkt das Schlimmste von ihm. Als würde er sie freiwillig Ginny Weasley vor die Füße werfen. Dass sie ihn vermutlich für eine solche Aktion kastrieren würde, wäre ihm ja noch egal, seine größere Sorge bestand einfach darin, dass sie ihm nicht mehr helfen würde. Er hatte schon seit dem Beginn der Verwandlungen nachgeforscht was es sein könnte und war einfach zu keinem Schluss gekommen. Damals war es noch eher nebensächlich gewesen. Nervig zwar, aber nichts was ihn großartig gestört hatte, Voldemort am Esstisch war einfach das größere Problem zu der Zeit gewesen. Jetzt jedoch hasste er das Gefühl nicht zu wissen was er war, ob er wirklich der Sohn seiner Eltern war oder ob er vielleicht sogar adoptiert war, oder noch schlimmer, er war entführt oder verflucht worden. Der junge Zauberer wusste einfach nicht mehr genau wer er war. Nicht nur hatte er einen solchen innerlichen Crash während und nach dem Krieg durchmachen müssen. Zu lernen das Schlammblüter genauso rot bluteten wie er und das seine Eltern ihn seine ganze Kindheit über angelogen hatten war nun nicht seine schönste Erfahrung gewesen. Nein, er war auch noch ein magisches Wesen dazu. So hatte es zumindest den Anschein. Es gab Kriegsveteranen die weniger persönlichkeitszerstörende Dinge durchgemacht hatte und nun in der Psychiatrie in St. Mungos lagen und er? Jap, er hatte Voldy als Hausgast gehabt, beim Dinner zugesehen wie Muggels gefoltert worden waren, statt wie andere Sportschau oder die Nachrichten, er hatte erkannt das seine Eltern verblendet gewesen waren und ihn sein Leben lang belogen hatten. Er war bedroht worden, selber gefoltert worden und so weiter und um dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen konnte er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher sein, dass er überhaupt der war, der er zu sein glaubte. Wenn das irgendwo Sinn ergab. Draco seufzte und versuchte den aufkommenden Kopfschmerz zu unterdrücken. Lange Geschichte kurz, er brauchte Antworten und diese würde er ohne Hermione wohl nicht bekommen. Natürlich stand auch noch diese vermaledeite Verlobung mit Pansy im Raum. Merlin, sein Leben war eine Achterbahnfahrt ohne Bremse. Er konnte einfach nur beten, dass Hermione weiter bei ihm blieb und ihm half. Einen wirklichen Grund hatte sie dazu nicht, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass auch sie etwas aus diesem Arrangement zog. Was wusste er nicht, aber sie war weit hilfsbereiter gewesen als er vermutet hatte. Egal was es war, was sie dazu verleitete ihm zu helfen, er würde dafür sorgen, dass es so blieb. Selbst wenn er dazu immer Ja und Amen sagen musste. Himmel, er würde ihr sein Erbe geben wenn es nötig wäre. Das laute Hupen eines Autos riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Draco war so in seiner Gedankenwelt eingetaucht gewesen, dass er das grüne Signal nicht bemerkt hatte. Schnell fuhr er an und legte die kurze Strecke bis zum Restaurant zurück. Schon von weitem sah er Hermione auf dem Parkplatz stehen. Doch sie war nicht alleine. Sie schien sich mit einem dicken älteren Mann zu streiten und gestikulierte wild zu einem Karton auf dem Boden. Konnte man diese Frau nicht einmal kurz alleine lassen?

Draco parkte den Wagen und stieg aus. „Das kann nicht ihr ernst sein", rief Hermione gerade erregt aus und warf ihre Arme in die Luft. „Missgeburten Missi, natürlich ist es mein ernst", erwiderte der Mann und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Missgeburten?", kreischte die Brünette wütend und stoppte als Draco zu ihnen trat. Der dicke Mann zuckte abermals mit den Schultern und sah den Neuankömmling überrascht an. „Was ist los?", fragte der Malfoy Erbe und versuchte einen Blick in den Karton zu werfen, aus dem herzerweichendes Fiepen zu hören war. Der Mann öffnete seinen Mund um zu antworten doch Hermione war schneller. Mit zwei Schritten war sie an Dracos Seite und zog ihn zum Karton. „Er will sie umbringen", informierte sie ihn und öffnete eine Lasche des Deckels. „Umbringen?", echote der Blonde und sah in den Karton. Im Inneren saßen zwei Welpen. Beide schienen erst wenige Wochen alt zu sein. Der eine war recht dunkel mit dunklen Augen, die Farben im spärlichen Straßenlicht nicht richtig zu erkennen. Der andere war hell, beinahe weiß mit graublauen Augen. Beide winselten erbärmlich. „Ja, er nennt sie Missgeburten, weil sie laut Zuchtrichtlinien nicht zugelassen sind. Sie sind abnormal." Den letzten Satz spuckte sie förmlich aus und warf den Mann einen nahezu tödlichen Blick zu. Dieser hob die Hände. „Missi, ich züchte Dobermänner um meinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen. Mit diesen Unfällen kann ich nichts anfangen. Die meisten in Blau und Weiß bekommen Hautkrankheiten wenn sie älter werden und verlieren ihr Fell. Sowas will niemand kaufen. Kosten mich nur Geld", sagte er und traf damit bei Hermione einen Nerv. „Die falsche Farbe und Kosten, das sind ihre Argumente um Leben auszulöschen?", fuhr sie auf und Draco war froh dass sie gerade keinen Zauberstab bei sich hatte, er war sicher, dass der Mann sich ein paar nette Zauber eingefangen hätte. Geheimhaltungsabkommen ade. Ihr Gesicht färbte sich ungesund rot und ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie holte gerade Luft um weiter zu schreien, als der Blonde dazwischenfuhr. „Wie viel?", fragte er denn nun auch ärgerlichen Züchter. Dieser sah ihn perplex an. Auch Hermione stieß die Luft aus die sie eben geholt hatte und starrte Draco an. „Wie viel?", wiederholte er ungerührt und zog seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche. Der Züchter starrte nur als Draco die Börse öffnete und ein Bündel fünfzig Pfund Scheine herauszog. Ohne zu zögern zählte Draco vierzig Scheine ab und drückte sie dem Mann in die Hand. „Das sollte reichen. Papiere schicken sie bitte an meine Adresse", sagte er und reichte dem Mann noch seine Visitenkarte. Auf der Visitenkarte stand lediglich Dracos Name und ein Postfach. Während der Züchter noch perplex auf das Geld und Visitenkarte starrte und sich langsam aber sicher ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich, drehte der junge Zauberer sich zu dem Karton und Hermione um. „Na komm. Bringen wir die beiden ins Auto und ich hol mir noch schnell was zu essen. Es wird eine lange Fahrt", murmelte er zu ihr und bückte sich um den Karton aufzuheben. „Viel spaß Mister. Papiere schicke ich gleich morgen", ertönte es von der Seite und der Mann huschte hurtig davon. Nicht das der Blonde es sich noch anders überlegte und dieser Hexe von Frau doch nicht das Geld für die Tiere gönnen wollte. Dem Malfoy Erben würde es jedoch im Traum nicht einfallen die Tiere zurück zu geben und sein Geld wieder zu verlangen. Alles was Granger bei Laune hielt würde er machen, selbst wenn er sich dazu jetzt mit Hunden beschäftigen musste.

Hermione stand wie erstarrt unter der Laterne. Hatte Draco gerade wirklich dem Mann Geld in die Hand gedrückt und die Welpen gekauft? Ihre braunen Augen folgten dem jungen Zauberer als dieser sich mit dem Karton in den Händen aufrichtete und zum Auto schritt. Sie fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Auf der einen Seite war sie wütend auf Draco. Ihr Ziel war es gewesen den Mann zur Besinnung zu bringen. Er hatte verstehen sollen, dass sein Handeln falsch war. Dass man nicht einfach ein Leben wegen der falschen Farbe oder dergleichen auslöschen durfte. Andererseits hatte Draco die Welpen gerettet. Langsam schüttelte sie ihren Kopf um ihre Gedanken zu klären, während sie auf den Sportwagen zuging. Es war ein Aston Martin Vanquish in rauchgrau, soweit sie das in dem spärlichen Licht der Straßenlaterne ausmachen konnte. Ihr Verlobter hatte den Beifahrersitz vorgeschoben und hockte im Fußraum der Rückbank. Er hatte die Laschen des Kartons zu den Seiten geklappt und hatte seine Hand im Karton. Ein leises Lachen kam über seine Lippen und Hermione schaute zum Seitenfenster in das Innere des Wagens, welches dank der Innenbeleuchtung sehr gut zu sehen war. Die beiden Welpen schnüffelten an seiner Hand und betrachteten ihn neugierig. Ihre kleinen Schwänzchen wedelten zögerlich und als der weiße Welpe zögerlich begann Dracos Hand abzuschlecken verschwand Hermiones Wut. Lächelnd lehnte sie sich gegen den Wagen und beobachtete die Welpen und ihren zukünftigen Ehemann.


	10. Kapitel 9

Have fun ;-)

LG

Serafine

Langsam rollte der Sportwagen in den Wagon des Eurostars. Draco stellte den Motor ab und lehnte sich zurück. Müde schloss er kurz die Augen. Die Fahrt durch den Eurotunnel würde 35 Minuten dauern. Minuten die er gut gebrauchen konnte. Danach waren es noch mal rund drei Stunden bis Paris. Er war fix und fertig. Hinter ihm ertönte ein helles Bellen und Hermione kicherte leise. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und drehte sich um. Die junge Hexe saß hinter ihm auf dem Rücksitz neben dem Karton mit den Welpen. Draco hatte den unteren Teil des Kartons in eine Decke verwandelt und Hermione hatte im Restaurant noch eine Flasche Wasser für die Kleinen gekauft. Gerade hatte sie den kleinen dunklen Welpen auf dem Schoss und spielte mit ihm. Dem nervigen Sicherheitsmann am Schalter hatte er zum Glück alle Papiere vorweisen können um die beiden mitnehmen zu können. Gut das seine Verlobte ihm früh genug erklärt hatte was sie brauchten, sodass er noch zwei Bögen Pergament entsprechend hatte verzaubern können. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein wenig sauer auf ihn war und ihm schwante warum. Aber er würde einen Teufel tun und sie darauf ansprechen und einen Streit zu provozieren. Der Zug ruckte an und die Fahrt durch den Eurotunnel begann.

Todmüde schloss Hermione ihre Wohnungstür auf und justierte den Welpen auf ihrem Arm. Der kleine weiße Racker guckte sich neugierig um, als die junge Hexe in die Wohnung trat und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Hinter ihr schloss Draco die Tür und setzte den kleinen grau blauen Welpen auf den Boden. Augenblicklich wuselte der Welpe los und schnüffelte an allem was er in seine Reichweite bekam. Der blonde Zauberer ließ seine Tasche neben der Wohnzimmertür fallen und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf die Couch fallen. Seine Verlobte setzte den weißen Welpen auf den Boden und setzte sich zu Draco auf die Couch. Die kleinen Hunde wuselten durch das Wohnzimmer und erkundeten ihr neues Zuhause. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, als die beiden sich trafen und anfingen zu balgen. „Wie willst du die beiden nennen?", fragte Draco in einem dunklen schläfrigen Ton von der Seite und Hermione sah zu ihm rüber. Ihr Verlobter hatte den Kopf zurück gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie leise und sah abermals zu den Welpen hinüber. „Wieso beobachten wir die beiden nicht ein wenig und entscheiden später?" Ein undefinierbares Brummen antwortete ihr. „Malfoy?" Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und rüttelte an seinem Oberarm. Schläfrig öffnete der Blonde ein Auge und sah sie an. „Geh hoch ins Bett. Ich habe auf der Autofahrt geschlafen", schlug sie sanft vor. Normalerweise hätte Draco nun argumentiert, dass die Couch vollkommen in Ordnung wäre und das er nicht noch weiter in ihren persönlichen Raum vordringen wollte, doch er war einfach zu müde. Mit halb geschlossenen Augen erhob er sich und schluffte an den beiden tollenden Welpen vorbei zur Wendetreppe. Hermione verfolgte seine Schritte mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr böse sein nachdem sie die beiden Welpen auf ihrem Teppich hatte spielen sehen. So sehr sie es wollte, sie konnte es einfach nicht. Leise erhob sie sich von der Couch und animierte die zwei Hunde ihr zu folgen. Darauf bedacht Draco nicht zu stören schloss sie die Wohnzimmertür und lief zu ihrem Arbeitszimmer. Wollte sie doch mal sehen, ob sie nicht im Internet Informationen über ihre neuen Mitbewohner finden würde.

„Die hier?" Hermione hielt eine rosa Leine mit Herzchen hoch. Draco hob lediglich eine Augenbraue. Kommentarlos und ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen hob er seine Hand in der er feingearbeitete Lederleinen hielt. Kurz versuchte Hermione ernst zu bleiben und so zu tun, als fände sie diese schreckliche rosa Leine besser, ehe sie kicherte und nickte. Seit gut einer halben Stunde shoppten die beiden schon in diesem Stil und brachten die Verkäuferin damit an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Es war ein ruhiger Tag in ihrem kleinen Heimtierlädchen gewesen und sie hatte sich schon damit abgefunden heute nicht viel Umsatz zu machen, als dieser Adonis von Mann eingetreten war. Sie war so gefangen von seinem Anblick gewesen, dass sie im ersten Moment gar nicht verstanden hatte was er damit meinte als er sagte: „Alles was die Lady und ich aussuchen bitte auf meine Rechnung." Sie musste ausgesehen haben wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen als sie von seinem perfekten Gesicht zu seiner Kreditkarte und zurück geschaut hatte, ehe sie die Karte genommen und die Frau neben ihm bemerkt hatte. Ihre Tagträume waren wie eine Blase zerplatzt als sie die Ringe an den Fingern der beiden entdeckt hatte. Schnell war sie zu ihrem professionellen Gesicht gewechselt und versuchte nun auszumachen, was „die Lady" denn nun wirklich haben wollte und was nur spaß war. Die beiden schienen eine gedankliche Verbindung zu haben, denn er schien kein Problem damit zu haben zu dechiffrieren was sie nun wollte und was nicht. Halsbänder, Leinen, Langlaufleinen, Bürsten, Bälle, Quietschknochen, Seile, Geschirre fürs Auto, Körbchen, Decken, Futter, Leckerchen nebst allen Büchern die ihr Laden zum Thema Hund bieten konnte landeten in einem Wagen. Gebannt beobachtete die Besitzerin des Heimtiergeschäftes wie der Berg immer größer wurde und erschrak als der Mann sie ansprach. „Können sie die Beschläge auf den Halsbändern und Leinen gravieren?", fragte er und sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen an, sodass sie das Gefühl hatte er würde versuchen ihre Gedanken lesen zu wollen. Zögerlich nickte sie. „Gut. Bitte gravieren sie auf diese Leinen und Halsbänder Isis Malfoy und auf diese Osiris Malfoy", verlangte er und legte ihr alles passend hin. Gerade als er sich umdrehte und die Verkäuferin mit ihrer Arbeit beginnen wollte, hielt er noch einmal inne. „Ach und, setzten sie zwei Sets dieser rosa Leinen mit Herzchen mit auf die Rechnung. Die arme Frau nickte nur und wand sich ihrer Arbeit zu. Sie verstand dieses Pärchen einfach nicht. Das war ihr alles zu hoch.

Mit einem lauten Klacken schloss Hermione den Kofferraum von Dracos Sportwagen. Mit einem Seufzer sah sie hinauf in den Himmel. In etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden würde sie nicht mehr nur so tun als wäre sie eine Malfoy, sie würde es sein. Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Früher in der Schule hatte sie nur den Namen Malfoy hören müssen, um ihren Unmut aufwallen zu lassen und das Gemeinste zu erwarten. Nach dem Sieg war ihr der Name gleichgültig geworden. In jüngster Vergangenheit war er ihr Schutzschild geworden. Die Mauer, die sie vor ihrem alten Leben schützte und ihr den Heldentaumel ersparte. Er war ihr sicherer Hafen geworden. Ab morgen würde der Name die Wiedervereinigung ihrer Leben symbolisieren. Die Hexe Hermione Granger und die normale Muggelfrau Jean Malfoy würden vereinigt werden in Hermione Jean Malfoy, die beides sein würde. Die intelligenteste Hexe ihrer Generation und die sportliche junge Frau. Auch wenn sie weiterhin nicht dazu bereit war Magie zu verwenden, so wollte sie dennoch Draco helfen und war bereit wieder in Teile der magischen Welt zu gehen und ihr Wissen zu nutzen sowie zu erweitern. Sie würde sogar zulassen, dass Draco in ihrer Gegenwart Magie benutzte. Als Kind hatte sie geglaubt, dass Magie gut war, weiß wie die Reinheit. Dann hatte sie die dunklen Seiten der Magie im Krieg gesehen und musste sich eingestehen, dass Magie auch schwarz sein konnte. Nun war sie sich gewahr geworden, dass Magie grau war. Grau wie sie, grau wie vieles. Magie war nicht rein böse und gut. Es gab angehende dunkle Zauber, die richtig genutzt Gutes bewirken konnten und umgekehrt. Drei Jahre war sie von einem Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit geflohen, weil sie nicht damit umgehen konnte, dass es grau war. Sie hatte ihr Leben lang in schwarz und weiß gelebt und hatte erst durch Draco gelernt, dass grau sein in Ordnung war. Als sie an jenem Morgen zugestimmt hatte sich mit ihm zu treffen hatte sie es rein aus Neugierde getan. Neugierde, Verzweiflung, Furcht und Hoffnung. Hermione war schon immer neugierig gewesen. Die Verzweiflung war hingegen zusammen mit der Hoffnung der Hauptgrund ihrer Zusage gewesen. Sie mochte ihr neues Leben, aber sie verzweifelte irgendwo an sich selbst. Sie war einfach nicht mehr sie selbst gewesen. So war an die Antwort die Hoffnung gebunden gewesen etwas zu ändern. Sie wollte etwas Unnatürliches für ihr neues Leben machen um sich daran zu erinnern wer sie war und vielleicht eine Erkenntnis zu erlangen, die sie aus ihrer Verzweiflung zog. Die Furcht vor dem Erkannt werden und dem Ungewissen, war zwar da gewesen, aber eher klein im Vergleich zur Hoffnung.

Ein lautes Bellen holte sie aus ihren Gedanken. Automatisch sah sie neben sich Richtung Boden. Geduldig wartend saßen dort Osiris und Isis. Die weiße Hündin wedelte unablässig mit ihrem kurzen Schwanz über den Asphalt. Osiris hingegen legte den Kopf schief und musterte sein Frauchen aus seinen dunklen Augen. „Entschuldigt ihr beiden, ich war in Gedanken. Na los, fahren wir zu eurem Herrchen", sagte sie lächelnd und öffnete die Fahrertür des Sportwagens. Brav hopsten die zwei zehn Wochen alten Welpen mit Hermiones Hilfe auf den Rücksitz. Gewissenhaft schnallte Hermione die beiden Hunde mit ihren Geschirren an, ehe sie den Sitz wieder zurück klappte und sich auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Rückspiegel vergewisserte sie sich, dass Osiris und Isis ruhig saßen und fest angeschnallt waren. Auf dem Beifahrersitz hatte sein ein Care Paket für die Fahrt, die höllisch lange Autofahrt nach Wiltshire. Aber gut, eine andere Möglichkeit hatte es nicht gegeben. Im Zug waren keine Tiere erlaubt und Fliegen wäre einfach zu umständlich gewesen. Gut das Draco anscheinend mehrere Autos besaß und ihr den Sportwagen damals da gelassen hatte. Noch einmal nickte sich Hermione selbst zu, ehe sie den Motor startete und losfuhr.

Mit einem leisen Pop erschien Draco vor den Toren seines Manors. Mit einem gebieterischen Schwung seiner Hand schwang ein Flügel des Tores auf. Er tat nicht mehr als einen Schritt nach vorne ehe er sich duckte und entlang der alles umgebenden Mauer nach rechts schlich, darauf bedacht immer außer Sichtweite des Manors zu bleiben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn seine Mutter ihn hier erwischen würde. Er war gerade erst ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als die Tore erneut aufschwangen und Pansy eintrat. Hektisch kauerte sich der Malfoy Erbe neben einem Buchsbaumbusch zusammen. Die junge Hexe schritt galant die Zufahrt hinauf zur Eingangspforte. Draco wartete mit nahezu angehaltenem Atem, ehe er weiter huschte. Hinter dem Rücken seiner Mutter hatte er eine alte Stallung neben dem Manor zu einer Garage umgebaut und dort seine neuen Schätze versteckt. Jetzt hieß es nur gleich seinen Kombi aus der Garage holen und ungesehen die Zufahrt hinter sich bringen. Als er letztens ein Auto vom Manor hatte holen müssen, war seine Mutter bereits Schlafen gewesen. Das Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter lag weit entfernt im Ostflügel des Manors, welcher weit auf die Ländereien hinter dem Manor herausragte. Jetzt war es jedoch helllichter Tag und seine Mutter würde sich ohne Besuch wahrscheinlich im Greenroom in der zweiten Etage des Mittelteils des Hauses aufhalten um irgendetwas zu planen oder zu lesen. Mit Besuch würde sie bei dem schönen Wetter wahrscheinlich im Rosengarten sitzen. Von dort aus würde sie das Auto maximal hören können, aber wozu gab es denn Stillezauber. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss Draco die Seitentür zur Garage. Ordentlich standen dort mehrere Autos. Eigentlich hatte er seinen Kombi nehmen wollen, doch wo er so in der Garage stand viel sein Blick auf seinen schwarzen Mercedes ML. Der Wagen war brandneu und er hatte noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt ihn wirklich zu fahren. Kurz entschlossen griff er den entsprechenden Schlüssel und ein paar Zauber später war er bereits auf dem Weg.

Hermione stellte mit einem tiefen Seufzer das Auto auf dem kleinen Parkplatz irgendwo in der Nähe des Manors ab. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr verriet ihr, dass sie noch gut zwanzig Minuten Zeit hatte ehe Draco kommen würde. Sie war nur froh, dass er von hier an weiterfahren würde. Ihre Sonnenbrille justierend stieg die junge Frau aus und streckte sich. Ein anklagendes Bellen klang aus dem Wageninneren zu ihr und Hermione grinste. „Ja, ich lasse euch ja jetzt raus", erwiderte sie und griff in die Fahrertür nach den Leinen. Rosa Leinen mit roten Herzchen. Kopfschüttelnd leinte die Hexe die Hundewelpen an und ließ sie aus dem Wagen. Was Draco sich bei diesem Kauf gedacht hatte konnte sie sich einfach nicht erklären. Nach dem Einkauf im Laden waren sie damals zu einem Park gefahren, wo sie mit den Kleinen zum ersten Mal Gassi gegangen waren. Dort hatte er die ganz normalen Leinen gehabt, doch daheim hatte er ihr diese rosa Dinger in den Wandschrank gehangen. Leider hatte sie das erst nach seiner Abreise am Abend bemerkt. Er war nach dem kleinen Nickerchen am Morgen und dem Shoppingtrip doch noch direkt nach England gefahren. Warum wusste sie nicht. Seit dem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Klar hatte sie in den vergangenen zwei Wochen telefoniert und sich SMS geschrieben, allerdings hauptsächlich wegen der Hundewelpen. Osiris und Isis waren Rabauken wie sie im Buche standen. Nichts war vor den Welpen sicher. Nicht mal Deimos, Dracos Sakerfalke. Der arme Kerl war wie immer in ihr Wohnzimmer geflogen, um Hermione die Stammbäume der Malfoys zu bringen die Draco aus dem Manor gestohlen hatte, nur um von den Welpen gejagt zu werden. Das laute Gebelle und das Gekreische von Deimos hatten die junge Hexe aus der Dusche geholt und es war ein heilloses durcheinander im Wohnzimmer gewesen. Die Welpen waren unbeholfen über die Couch gesprungen und hatten Kissen runter gerissen, die Vase auf dem Esstisch war heruntergefallen und überall lagen Federn von Deimos. Sie hatten den Falken schlussendlich auf ihrem Kleiderschrank entdeckt und die beiden Unsäglichen waren an der Treppe gescheitert. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Hermiones Züge als sie an den Vorfall dachte. Gott hatte sie Draco am Telefon zusammengeschrien. Er hätte sie warnen müssen, dass Deimos kam und so weiter. Der junge Quidditchspieler hatte gar nicht gewusst wie ihm geschah, da er extra sein Training unterbrochen und sich im Klo eingeschlossen hatte um ihren Anruf anzunehmen. Zu allem Überfluss war auch noch einer seiner Spieler ins Bad gekommen um die unverhoffte Pause zu nutzen und hatte dumm gefragt was los sei, da Draco so vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte.

Hermione sah ihre Welpen an, welche eifrig durch das hohe Gras am Parkplatzrand liefen und schnüffelten. Ja, die beiden sorgten schon für ganz schöne Aufregung. Nicht einmal mehr backen konnte Hermione ohne Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Das letzte Mal war ihr Mehl in der gesamten Wohnung verteilt gewesen, durch einen nicht mehr blauen sondern dann weißen Osiris. Anscheinend hatte er sich seiner Schwester anpassen wollen. Ein weiteres Problem war aufgekommen, als die junge Hexe von einem anstrengenden Trainingstag nach Hause kam und feststellen musste, dass ihren neuen Zöglingen langweilig geworden war und sie sich entschieden hatten an den Teppichen zu kauen und um zu dekorieren, was zu einem erneuten Anruf bei Draco geführt hatte. Dieser hatte ihr daraufhin nicht nur die Teppiche ersetzt sondern auch Gitter besorgt. Seit dem musste Hermione immer bevor sie das Haus verließ einen überdimensionierten Laufstall errichten, der sich zwischen der Couch bis zum Esstisch ausbreitete und damit gute 20qm beinhaltete. Es gab noch einen extra Boden der unter den Gittern verlegt wurde und in diesen Laufstall warf sie dann immer alles was die Hunde brauchten während sie weg war. Spielzeug, Futter und Wasser, sowie mehrere Decken und Körbchen. Zudem kam Draco an jedem seiner Trainingsfreien Tage vorbei, selbst wenn er nur wenige Stunden bleiben konnte um mit den Kleinen zu spielen, während sie alle Tage verkürzt hatte an denen er nicht kommen konnte. So sahen die beiden sich zwar nie, aber die Welpen waren bestens versorgt. „Granger?", sagte eine Stimme recht nah bei ihr und die junge Hexe schreckte zusammen. Sie war so in ihren Erinnerungen an die letzten Wochen gefangen gewesen, dass sie überhaupt nicht mitbekommen hatte, das Draco angekommen war. Er stand direkt hinter ihr. „Da bist du ja", begrüßte sie ihn und die beiden Fellbälle sprangen auch sofort auf ihr Herrchen zu. Er schenkte ihr ein kurzes Lächeln ehe er in die Hocke ging. „Na ihr beiden? Wart ihr schön brav zu eurer Mama? Habt ihr den Teppich ganz gelassen?", sprach er zu den Dobermännern und kraulte sie. In diesem Ton ging es noch ein paar Minuten weiter, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und nun seine Aufmerksamkeit seiner Braut zu wand. „Wie war die Fahrt?", fragte er und musterte die junge Frau. Sie sah müde aus, noch dünner als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. „Gut, erstaunlich gut. Diesmal haben die gar nicht wirklich auf die Papiere von Osiris und Isis geschaut", erwiderte sie und verschränkte unbewusst die Arme vor der Brust. Ihre freie Hand strich langsam über ihren nackten Arm, als wäre ihr kalt an diesem doch recht warmen Frühlingstag. Draco beobachtete sie und zog leicht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Alles in Ordnung, Granger?", fragte er vorsichtig. Augenblicklich ließ die junge Frau ihre Arme sinken, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und nickte. „Ja, alles bestens. Können wir? Ich möchte pünktlich zum Dinner in Falmouth sein", antwortete sie und zupfte an den Leinen der Hunde um anzuzeigen, dass es wieder zum Auto zurück ging. Der junge Zauberer blieb noch einen Moment stehen und sah ihr zu wie sie zum Auto ging und anfing das Gepäck von ihrem Sportwagen in seinen Geländewagen umzuladen. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, das spürte er. Was es war wusste er nicht, aber er würde es herausfinden. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihr und begann ihr zu helfen. Sie schwieg die ganze Zeit, auch als sie bereits auf halben Weg nach Falmouth waren hatte sie noch nichts zu ihm gesagt. Ab und an sah er zu ihr rüber um sicher zu gehen, dass sie noch wach war, und sie war es. Die junge Frau hingegen beachtete ihn nicht. Den Blick starr aus dem Seitenfenster gerichtet hing sie ihren Gedanken nach. Mama. Er hatte sie Mama genannt, als er mit den Welpen gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte auch eine Mutter. Eine Mutter, die nichts von ihr wusste und das war ihre Schuld. Den Gedächniszauber hätte sie schon längst aufheben können. Geld und Zeit waren keine Ausrede dafür, dass sie in den letzten Jahren nicht nach Australien geflogen war, denn davon hatte sie wahrlich genug. Ihre Angst vor ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie aufgehalten. Ihre Angst, die sie mit ihrer Hochzeit besiegen würde – so hoffte sie zumindest. Einer Hochzeit ohne ihre Eltern. Alles wegen Angst. Angst die ihr Leben diktierte. „Granger, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst was los ist, setze ich dich hier auf dem Parkplatz aus", drang die angesäuerte Stimme ihres Verlobten zu ihr durch. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass sie angehalten hatten. Draco saß auch nicht neben ihr, sondern stand an der Fahrertür mit den Welpen an der Leine, welche ihr Frauchen erwartungsvoll mit wedelnden Schwänzen ansahen. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und sah ihrem Schulfeind in die Augen. „Erinnerungen, nichts weiter", sagte sie beinahe schon monoton, aber bestimmt. Zweifelnd sah der Blonde zu während sie sich abschnallte und aus dem Wagen stieg. „Wirklich, ich war nur in Gedanken. Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen und etwas Trinken", versicherte sie ihm und versuchte seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu lenken. Ihr Partner nickte und reichte ihr Isis Leine. Die kleine weiße Hündin hopste, begeistert aus dem Auto zu sein, unentwegt herum. Schweigend lief das Paar ein paar Schritte. „Hast du bedenken wegen morgen?", fragte Draco zögerlich und beobachtete Osiris der mit großem Interesse eine Pusteblume beschnüffelte. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich war vorhin wirklich nur in Erinnerungen gefangen. Nichts weiter. Mach dir keine Gedanken, Draco", erwiderte Hermione und zupfte Isis von einer Schlammpütze weg, ehe das Energiebündel hineinspringen konnte. „Wirklich?" „Wirklich."


	11. Kapitel 10

So, aber hier nun mit Beta (danke an LadyJany von ^^)

LG

Serafine

Der Morgen graute erst, doch Hermione stand bereits im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel und musterte sich gedankenverloren. Heute würde sie heiraten. Das eigentlich schönste Erlebnis im Leben einer Frau. Eigentlich hatte sie nach außen hin sich nie für solche Dinge interessiert. Doch ab und zu, hatte sie nur so getan als würde sie lesen, wenn Lavender und die anderen Mädchen sich über Hochzeiten, Junggesellenabschiede und all den anderen Kram unterhalten hatten. Sie hatte dann nachts wach gelegen und sich ihre eigenen Träume ausgemalt. Den Morgen der Hochzeit hatte sie sich bis ins kleinste Detail ausgemalt. Ihre Mutter hätte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und gescherzt, während die Brautjungfern um sie herum gesessen hätten und sich kichernd über den vergangenen Junggesellinnenabschied unterhalten hätten. Es war eine lustige Runde in ihrer Vorstellung gewesen und nun stand sie hier. Am Morgen ihrer Hochzeit, vor einem Spiegel einer Suite in einem Hotel in Falmouth und allein. Keine Brautjungfern würden kommen, es hatte keinen Junggesellinnenabschied gegeben und ihre Mutter würde nicht kommen um ihr die Haare hochzustecken. Nein, lediglich ein Stylist würde nachher kommen, den Draco geordert hatte. Seufzend stieß sich die junge Frau vom Waschbecken ab. Wann lief schon einmal etwas wie geplant? Sie hatte einmal geplant eine gute Hexe zu werden und im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Stattdessen lebte sie nun in Paris und nutzte ihre Magie nicht einmal mehr. Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss sie die Duschkabine hinter sich.

Draco Malfoy lag hellwach in seinem Bett. In wenigen Stunden würde er ein verheirateter Mann sein. Nach Muggelrecht. Hätte ihm jemand vor fünf Jahren gesagt, dass er Hermione Granger auf Muggelart ehelichen würde, hätte er gelacht und demjenigen einen Check up in der Psychiatrie empfohlen. Nun war er lediglich überrascht, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte und er sich irgendwie sogar darauf freute, so absurd das ganze klang. Kopfschüttelnd über seine eigenen Gedanken, erhob er sich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

Das Wasser prasselte sanft auf ihren Körper hinab und Hermione schloss die Augen. Aus ihrem Handy drang leise Musik zu ihr und sie entspannte sich. Wenn schon nichts so war, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte, wollte sie wenigstens entspannen. Der Titel wechselte und die ersten Töne von Schuberts Ave Maria drang durch den Raum. Augenblicklich schlug sie die Augen auf und sah in die Richtung ihres Telefons durch die Klarglaswand der Duschkabine. Die zweite Geige setzte ein und Hermiones Gedanken schweiften zurück zum letzten Donnerstag.

_Sie war unsicher gewesen, als sie an ihrer gewohnten Bank angekommen war und die Geige ausgepackt hatte. Dies war ihr letzter Donnerstag ihres alten Lebens und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese geheimen Treffen fortsetzten konnte in der Zukunft. Warum sie das dachte, wusste sie nicht. Es fühlte sich einfach so an, als wäre es nicht richtig sich weiter mit dem Unbekannten zu treffen, wenn sie ein neues Leben beginnen wollte. Er war ein Teil ihres alten Lebens als Jean Malfoy, ob er auch Teil des Lebens von Hermione Jean Malfoy sein sollte, war ihr noch nicht ganz klar. Unsicher legte sie die Geige an und schloss die Augen. Schickte ein kleines Stoßgebet zum Himmel in der Hoffnung, dass er kommen würde. Mit rasendem Herzen begann sie mit dem Piepen ihrer Uhr Ave Maria zu spielen, das erste Lied, was sie je zusammen gespielt hatten, sollte auch das Letzte sein. Sie hatten viele andere Stücke zusammen gespielt, doch wenn immer sie unsicher gewesen war, hatte sie Ave Maria angestimmt und er hatte es ihr nie versagt. Die Stücke, die sie spielten, waren Ausdruck ihrer Gefühle. Ihr Weg zu kommunizieren, ohne sich jemals gesehen oder ein Wort gewechselt zu haben. Sie presste ihre Augenlider zusammen, als sie sich dem Takt näherten wo er einsetzten sollte und betete innerlich. Sie wollte ein letztes Lied mit ihm teilen. Ihr Herz sprang als die zweite Geige ertönte und pure Freude strömte durch ihren Körper, ehe sich langsam eine Traurigkeit in ihr breit machte. Die Noten waren dieselben wie sonst, dennoch klang sein Spiel traurig, beinahe betrübt, aber nicht wütend oder verletzt. Es war schwer zu erklären, doch Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass er wusste, dass dies das letzte Treffen sein würde, und dass er es bedauerte, aber nicht böse oder verletzt war. Ihr Spiel antwortete ihm in einer entschuldigenden Art mit der gleichen Traurigkeit, ehe ihr Spiel sich abermals wandelte und beide mit einer Leichtigkeit das Stück beendeten, welches Akzeptanz und Glückwünsche beinhaltete. Noch lange nach dem das Stück geendet hatte, stand die junge Hexe noch mit geschlossenen Augen da, spürte wie eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinab rollte und eine feuchte Spur auf ihrer Haut hinterließ. Die kühle Abendluft umwehte sie und langsam öffnete sie die Augen, ließ ihren Blick über die Grüppchen auf dem Gelände streifen, welche in Jacken gehüllt da saßen und sich bei einer Flasche Wein oder Bier unterhielten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Szenerie vor sich, ließ sie die Geige sinken und drehte sich zu ihrem Koffer um. Sie hob die Geige an, um sie in den Koffer zu legen, als sie mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Dort lag ein kleiner silberner USB Stick in ihrem Koffer. Vorsichtig legte sie die Geige zur Seite und nahm den Stick aus dem Koffer. Auf dem kleinen Gerät waren kleine Steine aufgeklebt, die wie Diamanten funkelten. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als sie die Form der Rune Wynn erkannte, welche einem P ähnelte. Die Rune stammte von den Germanen und bedeutete Glück. Irritiert drehte sie den Stick und versuchte irgendeinen anderen Hinweis zu finden, doch nichts. Reichlich verwundert und tief in Gedanken hatte sie ihre Geige verpackt, den Stick eingesteckt und war nach Hause gefahren. Dort hatte sie sich umgehend ihren Laptop geschnappt, um zu sehen was auf dem Stick war. Osiris und Isis hatten sie verdutzt beobachtet, da sie ohne die beiden wirklich zu beachten oder auf die Verwüstung ihrer Kissen auf der Couch zu reagieren, einfach mit dem Laptop auf den Boden gesunken war. Auf dem Stick waren Audiodateien gespeichert und neugierig hatte sie die Dateien geöffnet. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend hatte ihr Herz einen Satz gemacht, als eine Aufnahme von Ave Maria erklang, doch nicht irgendeine Aufnahme. Nein, es war eine von ihnen beiden. Von ihr und dem Unbekannten. Ein Abschiedsgeschenk. Woher er es wusste, konnte sie nicht einmal erahnen, aber das war auch unwichtig. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen herab, welche von besorgt winselnden Welpen aufgeschleckt wurden, als sie einfach nur da saß, den Blick auf den Stick in ihrem Laptop gerichtet, wo die Rune im Licht ihrer Deckenlampe funkelte und die Klänge ihres gemeinsamen Spiels durch den Raum hallten._

Ein lautes Klirren gefolgt von einem weniger leisen Scheppern ließ Draco aus der Badewanne hochschrecken. Verdammt er war eingeschlafen. Seine Augen huschten durch den Raum und zogen sich blitzartig zusammen, als er seine beiden Rabauken umgeben von Seife und Scherben auf dem Boden unter dem Waschbecken erblickte. Wie Hermione jeden Tag mit den zwei Unruhestiftern auskam war ihm wahrlich ein Rätsel. Klar verbrachte er auch ein paar Stunden alle paar Tage mit ihnen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu Hermiones 24/7 Job mit den beiden. Wenn er auf die beiden aufpasste, ging er meistens mit ihnen zur Ile de Notre Dame oder verbrachte die Zeit mit ihnen im Auslauf. Die Hauptarbeit ihnen Befehle beizubringen, hatte er stillschweigend an Hermione abgetreten. Mit einem Seufzer griff er nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Wannenrand und fegte mit einer lässigen Handbewegung die Scherben weg. Augenblicklich begannen die beiden erneut zu spielen, als hätten sie gewusst, dass die Scherben gefährlich waren, vielleicht hatte Granger ihnen das beigebracht. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf die Uhr auf dem Fenstersims und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Er hatte noch ein paar Minuten, ehe er aus dem Wasser musste. Genießerisch ließ er sich in das warme Wasser zurück sinken und holte tief Luft. Gerade als er langsam ausatmen wollte wurde die Luft mit voller Wucht aus seinen Lungen gepresst und das Wasser spritzte überall hin. Harte Krallen kratzten gegen seinen Oberkörper und ein Jaulen hallte durch den Raum. Die Ader an Dracos Stirn trat hervor, als er die Augen aufriss und die quecksilbernen Augen die des Hundes fixierten. „Osiris!", grollte er in seiner Veela Stimme und der Hund kauerte sich auf seiner Brust zusammen. Die braunen Augen des Welpen schauten ihn bettelnd an, die Ohren eng an den Kopf gedrückt und der Schwanz zwischen seine Hinterbeine geklemmt. Isis lag in ähnlicher Pose neben der Badewanne und versuchte sichtlich im Boden zu versinken. Der Schaum, den der junge Dobermann bei seinem Sprung in die Wanne aufgewirbelt hatte, sank langsam wie Schnee um sie herum herab und eine „Flocke" landete punktgenau auf dem Kopf des blauen Hundes. Nach Dracos Ausruf war es gespenstig ruhig im Raum. Eine Schaumflocke landete auf Isis Nase und der Hündin gelang es nur wenige Sekunden nicht zu niesen. Draco schloss erneut die Augen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. Vielleicht sollte er doch an der Erziehung der beiden teilhaben. Schaden konnte es jedenfalls nicht. Mit einem genervten Seufzer griff er den patschnassen Hund auf seiner Brust und hob ihn aus der Badewanne. Toll, jetzt stank er nicht nur nach nassem Hund, nein er hatte auch noch Kratzer auf der Brust und er konnte noch mal Duschen gehen. Grummelnd erhob er sich und stieg aus der Wanne. Die Welpen machten keinen mucks, als er sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes trocknete und mit der Hand Richtung Schlafzimmer wies. Leise schlichen die beiden aus dem Raum und legten sich ans Fußende des Bettes, während er duschte und sich anzog.

Erstaunt betrachtete Hermione sich im bodenlangen Spiegel im Ankleidezimmer der Suite. Ihr Kleid stand ihr einfach fabelhaft und ihre Haare... Selten hatte sie sich so hübsch und weiblich gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick. Vielleicht würde diese Hochzeit doch eine schöne Erinnerung werden. Das Läuten des Zimmertelefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja bitte?", nahm sie das Gespräch entgegen. „Miss Malfoy? Ihr Chauffeur ist eingetroffen." „Ich komme." Hermione legte den Hörer zurück auf die Station und wand sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. Noch einmal musterte sie sich von Kopf bis Fuß. Ihre dunkelbraunen Haare waren zu einem eleganten Knoten am Hinterkopf verschlungen und ein paar weiße Blüten waren um das Zopfgummi gewunden. Die Stylistin hatte ihr die Haare nur auf der linken Seite streng nach hinten gezogen und rechts vielen die Haare in einem sanften Bogen, ehe sie nach hinten in den Knoten geschlungen worden waren. Von ihren Ohren hingen schlichte, dennoch teure Diamantohrringe in Form von Tropfen. Ihre rechte Schulter war komplett bar, wohingegen eine schmale Borte aus Spitzenblüten ihre linke Schulter zierte. Die Borte verlief von ihrer rechten Taille quer über ihre nackten Schulterblätter zu ihrer linken Schulter und von dort wieder quer über ihre Brust steil hinab zu ihrer rechten Taille. Das mehr als bodenlange weiße Kleid endete am Rücken direkt unter ihren Schulterblättern in einem geraden Schnitt. Vorne hatte es einen eleganten herzschnitt. Die leichte seitliche Raffung und die zusätzliche weiße Seidenborte welche von ihrer linken Brust aus die Spitzenborte überquerend zu ihrer rechten Taille verlief, gaben dem Kleid etwas Extravagantes und Edles. Neben ihren Ohrringen würde sie später lediglich ihren Verlobungsring als Hochzeitsring tragen. Ihrer Meinung nach, hatte er schon genug Geld in diese Farce investiert, sodass sie auf das behalten des Ringes gepocht hatte, auch wenn er das anders sah. Sie konnte sich noch zu gut an einen hitzigen Streit ein paar Wochen zuvor erinnern, als er ihr die Diamantohrringe aus seinem Verließ geschickt hatte. Sie war nur seine gespielte Ehefrau, bei Merlins Unterhosen, doch er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie die Ohrringe nicht nur zur Hochzeit tragen sollte, nein, sie sollte sie auch noch behalten. In diesem Streit hatte er schließlich gewonnen, wie sie sich mit einem Kichern erinnerte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr perfektes, wenn auch sehr natürliches Make up, verließ sie ihre Suite und machte sich auf in die Lobby.

Draco stand ungeduldig vor dem Fahrstuhl in der Lobby. Was machte Granger nur so lange? Neben ihm saßen die beiden Hundewelpen und wedelten unentwegt mit ihren Schwänzchen. Statt der normalen dunklen Lederleinen hatte er extra für diesen Anlass weiße Leinen und Halsbänder gekauft. Die Namen der beiden waren auf Platinplaketten eingraviert worden. Kurz warf er einen Blick auf die beiden sonst so unruhigen Hunde, doch jetzt schienen sie sich ausnahmsweise zu benehmen. Ein lautes Pingen ließ seinen Blick wieder zum Fahrstuhl zurück schnappen. Die Tür öffnete sich und ihm fehlte kurzzeitig die Luft. Hoppla, wer hätte gedacht, dass Granger so aussehen konnte. Der Malfoy Erbe hatte nach dem Streit um die Ohrringe beinahe angenommen, dass sie überhaupt keinen Wert auf diese Hochzeit legte und wahrscheinlich in einem Hosenanzug erscheinen würde. Da war das Bild vor ihm dann schon erstaunlich und atemberaubend. Hermione bemerkte seinen erstaunten Blick gar nicht, da sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war ihn anzustarren. Er trug keinen normalen Anzug, wie sie erwartet hatte nein, er trug etwas recht Extravagantes. Das Jackett mit Stehkragen schimmerte wie reine Seide in der Beleuchtung der Lobby. Es war tiefschwarz mit bronzefarbenen Mustern auf den Schultern. Der lange Schnitt hätte eigentlich altbacken wirken müssen, doch Draco trug den Anzug mit solch einer Eleganz, dass er modisch erschien. Statt einer Krawatte trug er ein weißes Tuch um den Hals, dessen Ende unter der schwarzen Weste verschwand. Osiris unterbrach die beiden bei ihrer schweigenden Musterung des jeweiligen Gegenübers, als er auf sein Frauchen zu tapste und leise bellte. Grinsend beugte sich Hermione herab und streichelte den Welpen über den Kopf ehe sie sich zu Draco wandte und den ihr dargebotenen Arm nahm. Viele Blicke folgten ihnen, als sie durch die Eingangshalle schritten. Ein Page öffnete die Eingangstür und Hermione wäre beinahe vor Überraschung stehen geblieben, wenn sie nicht bei Draco untergehakt gewesen wäre. Vor den drei Stufen zum Eingang des Hotels stand eine Pferdekutsche. Sie war zwar nicht offen, wie die meisten Hochzeitskutschen, aber Hermione nahm an, dass das ihrem Versteckspiel mit der Welt geschuldet war. Dennoch war sie hübsch. Der weiße Lack glänzte in der Vormittagssonne und die silbernen Zierleisten um die Fenster und die Tür funkelten. Zwei rote Friesen waren in weiß gezäumt und eine Girlande aus roten Rosen zierte den Kutschbock. Der Kutscher stand neben der geöffneten Kutschentür und verneigte sich, als Draco sie zu dem Gefährt führte und ihr hinein half. Isis und Osiris sprangen nach ihr hinein und schnüffelten aufgeregt. Die Sitzpolster im Inneren waren mit rotem Samt bezogen und das Holz war dunkel. Ihr Zukünftiger kletterte nach ihr in die Kutsche und der Kutscher schloss die Tür. Ein schmuckes Grinsen zierte das sonst doch recht kühle Gesicht des Zauberers. „Ich muss sagen, das Kleid sieht besser aus, als der Schlafanzug, den ich erwartet hatte." Hermione sah ihn kurz mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, ehe sie lächelte. „Ich schlafe nackt." Sie schaffte es ihre unschuldig lächelnde Miene aufrecht zu erhalten, während Draco rot anlief und versuchte es zu verbergen. Sie wusste nicht warum sie ihm diese doch recht anzügliche Antwort gegeben hatte, doch seine Reaktion war es wert gewesen. Irgendwie surreal, dass sie so etwas zu Draco Malfoy sagte, auch wenn es natürlich gelogen war, doch dann, die ganze Situation war surreal. Aus einem ihr unerfindlichen Grund schoss Rons geschockter Gesichtsausdruck vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Ja ungefähr so würde er gucken, wenn er nun einen Blick erhaschen würde, wie sie hier in der Kutsche im Hochzeitskleid mit Draco Malfoy saß auf dem Weg zum Standesamt. Ihr Blick wand sich zum Fenster und sie sah wie die Menschen am Straßenrand stehen blieben und der Kutsche nachsahen. Die beschlagenen Hufe der Pferde trommelten ein stetiges Stakkato auf den Asphalt. Isis und Osiris sprangen auf den freien Platz neben ihr und steckten die Nasen zum Fenster hinaus. Schweigend verbrachten die baldigen Eheleute die Fahrt zum Standesamt. Der Kies knirschte laut, als die Kutsche auf den Vorplatz einbog und mit einem Ruck kam die Kutsche zum Stehen. Eines der Pferde schnaubte laut aus. Der Kutscher öffnete die Tür und Draco sah Hermione kurz in die Augen, ehe er mit einem kurzen Nicken aus dem Gefährt stieg. Die junge Hexe schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, ehe sie tief durchatmete und aufstand. Dankbar ergriff sie Dracos helfende Hand als sie ausstieg. Isis und Osiris blieben in der Kutsche. Kurz sah die junge Frau besorgt zu den Welpen doch ihr zukünftiger zupfte seicht an ihrem Arm. „Der Kutscher wird auf die beiden aufpassen während wie drin sind", sagte er leise. Mit einem leisen Seufzer nickte sie und hakte sich bei Draco unter. „In Ordnung", erwiderte sie und ohne ein weiteres Wort schritten die beiden auf die Eingangstür des Standesamtes zu. Vor der Tür zum Saal in dem sie getraut werden würden, standen ihr zwei fremde Menschen in festlichen Kleidern. Ein Mann und eine Frau, welche sie neugierig ansahen. „Wer ist das?", wisperte Hermione aus ihrem Mundwinkel zu Draco. „Unsere Trauzeugen", erwiderte er. „Wo hast du die her?", fragte sie weiter, während sie sich mit mäßigem Schritt dem Paar näherten. „Habe sie bei einem Essen in einem Restaurant getroffen, wo wir auf unsere Tische warten mussten." „Und wie hast du sie dazu bekommen unsere Trauzeugen zu werden?" „Na ich habe ihnen erzählt, dass wir heimlich heiraten wollen, da unsere Freunde verfeindet sind und wir keinen Stress haben wollen", antwortete der Erbe leise und schnell, ehe sie das ältere Paar erreichten. „Hallo Mr. Malfoy, schön sie zu sehen und sie müssen seine Braut sein. Elisabeth Rocard freut mich sie endlich kennen zu lernen", begrüßte die Dame sie und lächelte freundlich. „Hermione Granger, freut mich ebenfalls", entgegnete Hermione und reichte ihr die Hand. „Adam Rocard, erfreut ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen", sagte der Mann zu Mrs. Rocards rechten. Nach dem Hermione auch seine Hand geschüttelt hatte, räusperte sich Draco vernehmlich. „Sollen wir?", fragte er mit einem Kopfnicken zu den geöffneten Saaltüren. Ein kurzes Nicken und ein Lächeln seiner Braut war die einzige Antwort die folgte und gemeinsam schritten sie durch die Tür. Der Standesbeamte saß bereits hinter dem großen Schreibtisch an der Stirnseite des sonst kargen mit hellem Holz verkleideten Raums. Er erhob sich mit einem Lächeln, als er das Brautpaar auf sich zuschreiten sah. „Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger willkommen. Bitte nehmen sie doch Platz", begrüßte er sie und wies auf die Stühle direkt vor dem Tisch. Schwer ließ Hermione sich auf den Stuhl sinken und schaute noch einmal über ihre Schulter, wo gerade von einem Mitarbeiter des Amtes die Tür zum Saal geschlossen wurde. Mit einem leisen kaum hörbaren Klicken schloss sich die Tür zu ihrem alten Leben.

Kaum eine viertel Stunde später öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem neuen Leben mit einem lauten Knall. Sie hatten gerade die Unterschriften gegeben und waren offiziell als Mann und Frau bestätigt worden, als die Hundewelpen gefolgt von einem sichtlich unaufgeräumten Kutscher in den Saal preschten. Die jungen Eheleute sprangen unisono auf. Laut bellend sprangen die beiden auf ihre Besitzer zu und wedelten mit den Schwänzen. „Mister Malfoy es tut mir leid. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht mehr halten", prustete der ältere Mann sichtlich außer Puste und stützte seine Hände auf seine gebeugten Knie, als er mitten im Gang zum Stehen kam. Ehe Draco auch nur entscheiden konnte, ob er lachen sollte oder sauer sein sollte, stellte sich Osiris auf seine Hinterbeine und schnappte nach den Seidenbändern, die von Hermiones kleinem Brautstrauß, bestehend aus roten Rosen, herabhingen. Er schaffte es, ein Band zwischen seine Fänge zu bekommen und zupfte so stark, dass Hermione strauchelte, den Strauß los ließ und mit einem kleinen Schrei in Dracos Armen landete. Osiris jaulte freudig und hetzte mit seiner Beute durch den Raum gefolgt von Isis, die ihrem Bruder das Spielzeug abjagen wollte. Hermione hob ihren Kopf von Dracos Brust, sah ihm kurz in die Augen, ehe sie ihre Welpen beobachtete und wieder in Dracos Augen sah. Gleichzeitig begannen die Mundwinkel der beiden zu zucken und beide brachen in Gelächter aus. So standen die beiden in einer ungewollten Umarmung, lachten, während die Trauzeugen verdutzt guckten, der Standesbeamte sich ungläubig setzte und der Kutscher abermals versuchte die Hunde zu fangen und dabei einige Stühle im Raum umwarf, während die beiden Rabauken freudig bellend durch den Raum jagten. Wenn das erst die ersten Minuten ihr neues Leben war, dann war sie gespannt was noch kommen würde. Eins war klar. Die Ruhe und Einsamkeit der letzten Jahre war vorbei und das Chaos hatte erneut Einzug gehalten. Doch es war ein gutes Chaos. Abermals hob sie ihren Blick und sah die vergnügt funkelnden Augen ihres Ehemannes, als er die Jagd beobachtete. Der Schalk in seinen Augen blitzte und Hermione war sich sicher, Langeweile war Vergangenheit.


	12. Kapitel 11

And the last one.

Von hier an werde ich nun immer gleichzeitig mit updaten :-)

Viel Spaß

LG

Serafine

Hermione hing Wortwörtlich in der Luft. Leise verklangen die letzten Töne der Musik und sie schloss kurz die Augen um tief durchzuatmen. Es war perfekt gewesen. Reibungslos diesmal. Sogar die schwere Hebung in der Mitte des Stücks war ihr gelungen. Langsam ließ André sie zu Boden gleiten. Statt sie direkt los zu lassen wie vorgesehen, hielt er seine Arme vor ihrem Bauch verschränkt, sodass sie mit dem Rücken an seine Brust gepresst wurde. Immer häufiger war dies nun in den letzten vier Wochen vorgekommen, seit sie Draco davon erzählt hatte, als sie die Hochzeit bestellt hatten. Langsam wurde es ihr unangenehm. Sie war nur froh, dass sie nur noch heute mit ihm trainieren musste, ehe sie am Abend nach London fahren würde. Morgen war das Halbfinale und da sie auf Wunsch von Draco noch ein paar Tage frei genommen hatte für die Recherchearbeit im Manor, musste sie André bis nächsten Mittwoch nicht wiedersehen. Es waren zwar nur vier Tage, aber besser als nichts. Am Anfang hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt die Tage frei zu nehmen, aber nach dem die Trainingsleiterin ihre Fortschritte angeschaut hatte und ihr versichert hatte, dass ihr die freien Tage sogar guttun würde, hatte sich das schnell gelegt. „Das war wundervoll, Jean", hauchte André ihr ins Ohr und riss sie ungewollt schaudernd aus ihren Gedanken. Unsicher räusperte sie sich. „Ähm, ja. Wie stehst du zu einer kurzen Mittagspause? Ich habe leichten Hunger und bis heute Abend nach dem Training schaffe ich es einfach nicht mehr", sagte sie mit leicht belegter Stimme und versuchte unbedarft zu klingen, als sie sich löste und zu ihrer Tasche schritt. „In Ordnung", erwiderte ihr Tanzpartner überraschenderweise. „Oh super, dann treffen wir uns in einer halben Stunde wieder hier? Ich muss nämlich ganz dringend noch ein, zwei Sachen kaufen, was ich mit der Pause super verbinden könnte", freute sich Hermione gespielt und stoppte so jegliche Einladungen zum Essen im Voraus. Anscheinend war eine Einladung tatsächlich eine Überlegung ihres Gegenübers gewesen, denn er schaute, als habe er kurzweilend in einen sauren Apfel gebissen, ehe er nickte. Grinsend und mit einem Zwinkern verließ daraufhin die junge Hexe mit ihrer Tasche den Saal und rannte, kaum dass sie außer Sichtweite war, aus dem Gebäude. Draußen bog sie schnell um eine Ecke und zog ihr Handy.

„Hat jemand noch Fragen?", schloss Draco seine Besprechung mit dem Team und sah aufmerksam in die Runde. Allgemeines Schweigen und Kopfschütteln antwortete ihm. „Gut, dann sehe ich euch morgen zwei Stunden vor dem Spiel in London", entließ er seine Mannschaft und ordnete seine Unterlagen. Murmelnd verließen seine Mitspieler den Raum und die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Seufzend ließ sich der Sucher und Teamkapitän der Falmouth Falcon auf seinen Stuhl zurück fallen und massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. In 26 Stunden würde sein erstes Spiel als Kapitän beginnen und er fühlte sich nicht halb so selbstbewusst wie er sich eben gegeben hatte. Morgen um 14 Uhr würde entweder das Spiel einer aufstrebenden Karriere oder sein Untergang angepfiffen. Sein erneuter Seufzer wandelte sich in ein erschrockenes Keuchen, als sein Smartphone in seiner Hosentasche zu vibrieren begann. Irritiert zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Was konnte sie denn mitten am Tag wollen? Sie wusste doch, dass er noch in Falmouth war. „Was?", ging er zischend und flüsternd ans Telefon. „'Tschuldige", ertönte ihre Stimme auch sofort betreten. „Hast du kurz Zeit?" „Wäre ich sonst an mein Handy gegangen?", erwiderte er störrisch. Deutlich hörte er sie am anderen Ende einen bissigen Kommentar schlucken. „Kannst du um kurz vor 18 Uhr hier in Paris sein und mich vom Training abholen?", fragte sie unerwartet und löste bei Draco reine Überraschung und auch ein bisschen Sorge aus. „Warum?" Okay, er war vielleicht ein wenig besorgt, aber deswegen musste er noch lange nicht gesprächig sein. Er sprach sowieso viel zu viel mit ihr. Das war einfach nicht gesund für ihn. „André." „André?" „André" „Dein Duettpartner?" „Mein Duettpartner." Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte. Er konnte sich noch gut an ihr kurzes Gespräch erinnern. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er und erhob sich, mit einem Blick auf die Uhr. 12 Uhr, dass hieß, bei ihr war es nun bereits 13 Uhr und er war noch in Falmouth. „Er hält mich immer länger fest und eben hat er mich nicht wirklich losgelassen", begann sie und der Blonde zog unwillkürlich ärgerlich seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Ob gespielt oder nicht, sie war jetzt seine Frau und eine Malfoy. Niemand legte Hand an eine Lady Malfoy. „Dann hat er sich vorgebeugt und mir ins Ohr geflüstert, dass es wundervoll war" Er hörte sie tief durchatmen und setzte sich in Bewegung. Eile war geboten, wenn er noch rechtzeitig in Paris sein wollte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fluchte er innerlich über die Schutzwälle, welche internationales Apparieren verhinderten. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür vom Besprechungsraum und suchte den Gang ab. Keiner da, wunderbar. Eilig lief er zu seinem Apartment. „Ich weiß es ist nicht viel, aber ich fühle mich unwohl", ertönte ihre Stimme unsicher am anderen Ende. Hatte er in seinen Überlegungen doch glatt vergessen ihr zu antworten. „Schon gut, ich bin auf dem Weg", antwortete Draco schnell und öffnete die Tür zu seiner Unterkunft mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. „In welchem Trainingsraum seit ihr?", fragte er und ließ seine Papiere, die er unter seinem Arm getragen hatte einfach auf sein Bett fallen. „Raum Drei, da wo du mich schon mal abgeholt hast", erwiderte sie und er hörte deutlich ihre Erleichterung in der Stimme. „Gut, bis nachher. Ich muss packen", entgegnete er ihr kurz und verabschiedete sich von ihr. Mit einer Hand dirigierte er mit seinem Zauberstab seine Kleidung in seinen Koffer und mit der anderen loggte er sich über eine App bei dem Ticketverkauf für den Eurostar ab London ein. So oft, wie er diesen Zug benutzte sollte er vielleicht direkt ein Jahresticket für sich und seine Frau kaufen, oder gleich die ganze Gesellschaft, grollte er innerlich. 13:25 würde ein Eurostar fahren. Eilig buchte er sich ein Ticket und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Er musste in spätestens zwanzig Minuten in London sein und er trug noch seine Quidditchsachen. Einen weiteren Fluch unterdrückend, warf er sein Smartphone aufs Bett und öffnete seinen Koffer wieder. Keine Zeit fürs Styling. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte er seine Quidditchsachen ausgezogen und stand im Bad für eine eilige Katzenwäsche. Hastig schwang er seinen Zauberstab und packte alles ein, bis auf die Kleidung in seinem Arm. Zu keiner Zeit in seinem Leben, hatte er sich in solch einer Eile anziehen müssen. Sein graues kurzärmliges Hemd mit dem gestickten Armani Logo auf der Brust in seine passende schwarze Armani Hose steckend, lief er zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um seine schwarzen Lederschuhe anzuziehen. Um sein Mal zu verdecken griff er nach einem seiner breiteren Lederarmbänder, nachdem er seine Armbanduhr, diesmal eine silberne TAG Heuer [S1] Grand Carrera 36 RS Caliper, angelegt hatte. Auch wenn diese Uhr nur gerade einmal 920 Galleonen gekostet hatte, mochte er sie dennoch. Den Koffer verkleinert und in seiner Hosentasche verstaut, Sonnenbrille in die Brusttasche seines Hemdes eingehakt, verließ Draco sein Apartment und versicherte sich noch einmal, dass mit seiner Buchung alles geklappt hatte, ehe er das Handy in die übrige Hosentasche gleiten ließ. Im Gang rannte er beinahe eine sichtlich verdutzte Ginny Weasley über den Haufen, die gerade ihre Räumlichkeiten verließ. War ihr Kapitän gerade recht muggelartig gekleidet, mit einem Handy in der Hand an ihr vorbeigestürmt? Nachdenklich schloss sie ihre Tür und verließ das Gebäude. Irgendetwas war komisch. Dieser Draco, der ihr hier begegnete, war ganz anders, als der Junge, den sie aus Hogwarts kannte. Er verhielt sich komisch. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie ihn vergangenen Monat mit dieser Frau im Gang getroffen hatte. Bislang hatte sie immer noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, wer das gewesen war. Irgendwas an der Frau war ihr seltsam vertraut vorgekommen, aber sie konnte nicht sagen was, geschweige denn, dass sie wusste, wo sie sie vielleicht schon einmal gesehen hatte. Aber sie wäre nicht Ginny Weasley, wenn sie es nicht herausfinden würde. Selbstsicher nickte sie sich zu und apparierte nach London, wo sie sich mit Harry am Bahnhof treffen wollte. Er würde gleich mit einem Zug ankommen, da er vom Ministerium aus in Amsterdam gewesen war. Zügig lief sie durch die Menschenmengen zum Gleis, wo der Eurostar ankommen würde. Gelangweilt sah sie sich um, als sie ihren Zielort erreicht hatte und erstarrte überrascht, als sie niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy erblickte, der am anderen Gleis stand und auf die Anzeige für den Zug nach Paris guckte. Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten? Sie hatten doch morgen ein Spiel. Wollte er etwa einen Kurztrip nach Paris machen? Irgendwie machte das keinen Sinn. Gerade als sie entschied, dass sie ihn einfach fragen würde, wurde sein Zug zum Boarding aufgerufen. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie ihm nach, wie er durch den Check In lief und in den Zug einstieg.

Genervt von dem Geplärre des Kindes, welches die gesamte Fahrt über mit seiner Mutter direkt vor ihm gesessen hatte, stieg Draco um zehn vor fünf aus dem Eurostar am Gard du Nord. In etwas weniger als einer Stunde musste er bei Hermione in der Tanzschule sein. Mehr als genug Zeit schnell in ihre Wohnung zu apparieren und eine Dusche zu nehmen. Grinsend bei dem Gedanken an eine entspannende Dusche, drückte er sich in die nächstbeste leere Gasse und apparierte in die Nähe ihrer Wohnung. Beschwingt schloss er die Tür auf und machte sich an den Aufstieg ins oberste Stockwerk. Kurz hatte er ein komisches Gefühl, als er seine Wohnung betrat. Irgendwie kam er sich vor wie ein Eindringling. Gut, rein technisch, war dies wirklich seine Wohnung, aber praktisch, war es doch mehr Hermiones. Das Gefühl vergrabend, warf er die Wohnungstür ins Schloss und ging schnurstracks ins Badezimmer. Zumindest wollte er das. Kaum, dass die Wohnungstür ins Schloss gefallen war, ertönte aus dem Wohnzimmer lautes Gebell. Grinsend machte Draco einen Abstecher ins Wohnzimmer und begrüßte die beiden Dobermannwelpen.

Nach einer erfrischenden Dusche griff er nach einem Handtuch und hielt inne. Es roch nach ihr und es war rot. Die Augen rollend trocknete er sich ab und zog seine Beinkleider wieder an. Seinen Koffer hatte er wieder vergrößert und hatte gerade sein Deo und Parfum aufgetragen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, stellte er die Flakons auf dem gemauerten Absatz unter dem Spiegel ab und ging zur Wohnungstür. Die Klingel war eindeutig die Wohnungsklingel gewesen, was bedeutete, dass der Besucher den Code für das Haus kannte. Schwungvoll öffnete er die schwere weiße Tür und sah sich einer von Hermiones Tanzkolleginnen gegenüber, wenn er das erstaunte Gesicht richtig zuordnete. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue und lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. „Äh", brachte sein Gegenüber wenig intelligent hervor, was seine Augenbraue nur noch höher wandern ließ. „Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er in Französisch, nicht sicher, ob die junge Frau vor ihm englisch sprach. Die Augen der Tänzerin schossen von ihrem Wandertrip über seinen Körper zurück zu seinem Gesicht. „Jean?", stammelte sie wenig aussagekräftig und Draco mussten den Drang unterdrücken, sich genervt die Nasenwurzel zu massieren. „Noch im Training", erwiderte er dennoch. „Wann kommt sie denn wieder? Ich wollte sie fragen, ob wir einkaufen gehen. Wir haben so lange nichts mehr zusammen gemacht. Weißt du, seit sie so viel trainiert, sehe ich sie kaum noch, da dachte ich", sie verstummte als Draco abwehrend seine Hand hob, um den plötzlichen Wasserfall zu stoppen. „Sie hat ab heute Urlaub und wir fahren weg. Ruf sie nächste Woche Mittwoch nochmal an, da müsste sie wieder hier sein", bremste er sie aus und schloss uncharmant einfach die Tür. Also wirklich, komische Freunde hatte Hermione. Leicht amüsiert machte er sich weiter fertig und erschrak bei dem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, beim Anlegen, als er sah, dass es bereits viertel vor sechs war. Grummelnd verließ er die Wohnung, nachdem er noch schnell die beiden Welpen gekrault hatte. Heute war einfach nicht sein Tag, was das Zeitmanagement anging.

Keine Minute später lief er durch die recht verlassenen Gänge und blieb im Türrahmen des einzig noch benutzten Trainingssaals stehen. Hermione tanzte gerade mit einem ihm bislang unbekannten Mann. Wer das war, musste er nicht groß raten, denn gerade ereignete sich eine der von Hermione angesprochenen Situationen. Hermione wurde von ihm zum Ende des Liedes hin in die Luft gehoben. Er stützte sie unter den Schulterblättern und sie hing mehr oder weniger anscheinend leblos so in der Luft. Bei genauem Hinsehen, konnte man durchaus sehen, dass sie ihre Muskeln angespannt hatte, um in dieser doch recht schwierigen Position verweilen zu können. Die Musik war schon längst verklungen, als der Tänzer sie langsam herab ließ. Fließend wanderten seine Hände von ihrer stützenden Position an ihren Schulterblättern um sie herum und verschränkten sich vor ihrer Mitte. „Das war perfekt", sagte André leise, doch dank der Stille um sie herum, konnte Draco jedes Wort verstehen. „Danke", erwiderte Hermione und machte Anstalten, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir unseren Erfolg feiern?", schlug der junge Mann vor und verstärkte seine Umarmung. Die junge Hexe versteifte sich sichtlich und öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, als das Klacken von Schuhen auf dem Parkettboden sie herumfahren ließ. Dank der Störung ließ André sie los. Erleichterung machte sich in Hermione breit, als sie ihren frisch angetrauten Ehemann sah. Ehe sie auch nur ein Wort zu dem Blonden sagen konnte, trat ihr Tanzpartner vor sie und funkelte Draco böse an. „Was machen Sie hier? Der Zutritt für Unbefugte ist hier nicht gestattet", sagte er bestimmt. Ein unsicherer Mensch wäre vielleicht stehengeblieben, doch nicht der Malfoy Erbe. Dieser hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und setzte seinen Weg fort. Ungläubig sah der Tänzer zu, wie der Unbekannte zu den Sachen seiner Tanzpartnerin ging und diese aufhob. Die protestierenden Laute ignorierend, drehte Draco sich mit den Sachen auf dem Arm zu Hermione um, welche amüsiert lächelte. Gerade als er etwas zu ihr sagen wollte, ertönten erneut Schritte und eine ältere Dame trat in den Saal. Kurz ließ sie den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, ehe sie Draco entdeckte. André hatte nur kurz das Vergnügen ein triumphierendes Lächeln zur Schau zu stellen ehe die Dame freudig lächelte und auf den Unbekannten zuging. „Mister Malfoy, welch eine freudige Überraschung", rief sie aus. „Ich wurde eben erst von unserem Hausmeister über ihren Besuch informiert. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?", sprach sie weiter und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Flink legte Draco Hermiones Sachen auf den Flügel neben sich ab und griff galant die Hand der älteren Dame. „Madam Rigot, wie immer eine Freude." Ihre Hand loslassend und die Sachen wieder aufnehmend, drehte er sich leicht zu seiner Frau. „Ich bin hier, um meine Frau abzuholen. Sicherlich haben sie bereits ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht?", sagte er betont indifferent und winkte Hermione heran. Lächelnd trat diese zu ihm. „Madam Rigot, Lady Malfoy meine Frau. Darling, dies ist Madam Rigot, eine alte Freundin der Familie und die Direktorin dieser Schule", stellte Draco die beiden einander vor. Die Direktorin schlug verzückt die Hände zusammen. „Nein, wie entzückend. Lady Malfoy, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung. Bezaubernd, einfach bezaubernd", säuselte sie und lächelte. „Mister Malfoy, Sie müssen zu unserer Aufführung kommen. Ich bin sicher, Sie werden begeistert sein." Ihr Blick glitt durch den Raum zu André, welcher wie festgewachsen als Zaungast dastand. „Sie werden die Darbietung Ihrer Frau genießen", schloss sie ihre Einladung ab. Draco nickte. „Ich werde kommen", entgegnete er. „Wenn Sie uns nun entschuldigen wollen, wir haben noch Termine." Nickend verabschiedete er sich und führte Hermione aus dem Saal. Kaum, dass die beiden außer Sicht waren, drehte sich Madam Rigot zu André um. „Mister Chirac, hören Sie auf Fische zu imitieren. Fangen Sie lieber an sich zu überlegen, wie Sie Lady Malfoy ihr Duett mit Ihnen, so schön wie möglich gestalten können. Nicht auszudenken, wenn es ihr hier nicht gefallen würde", kommandierte sie und verließ den Raum.

„Freundin der Familie?". Zischte Hermione, als sie außer Hörweite waren. Draco öffnete eine Tür und hielt sie auf. „Beruhig dich. Sie ist ein Muggel", versicherte er ihr. Ungläubig zog die Hexe eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wieso sollte ein Muggel ein Freund deiner, halt, unserer muss ich ja jetzt sagen, Familie sein?" „Meine Mutter hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für das Ballett. Daher erfand mein Vater die Ausrede, dass Blutstatus bei den feinen Künsten nicht zähle", erwiderte ihr Mann und verließ mit ihr zusammen das Gebäude. „Äußerst konsequent", bemerkte die Braunhaarige zu seiner Rechten spitz. Schweigsam legten sie den Weg zur Wohnung zurück. Die junge Ehefrau schloss die Tür zur Wohnung auf und sofort schlug ihr der Geruch von Dracos Duschgel und Parfum entgegen. Grinsend beobachtete der Blonde, wie sie mit der Nase wackelte und anscheinend überlegte, etwas zu sagen. Doch sie schüttelte kurz später nur leicht den Kopf und lief den Flur entlang, um sich neue Kleidung im Schlafzimmer zu holen, ehe auch sie sich eine Dusche gönnen würde. Wie auch Draco zuvor, wurde sie von den Welpen auf halbem Weg unterbrochen. Ungestüm rannten die beiden auf ihre Herrchen zu und wedelten mit ihren Schwänzchen. „Hey ihr beiden. Ja, ist ja gut", sagte sie freudig, als sie sich über die Absperrung beugte und die beiden kurz kraulte. Hinter ihr schwang Draco nach kurzem Zögern seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Absperrung verschwinden. Hermione konnte deutlich fühlen, wie er sie dabei beobachtete, als würde er sich fragen, ob es in Ordnung gewesen war, in ihrer Gegenwart zu zaubern. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und nickte ihm kurz kommentarlos zu, ehe sie hoch ins Schlafzimmer ging. Draco sah ihr kurz nach, ehe er einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß und sich auf die Couch warf. Er war sich einfach immer noch nicht sicher, inwieweit sie die Magie in ihrem Leben involviert haben wollte. Ehe er den Gedanken weiter verfolgen konnte, wurde er unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als mit einem lauten Bellen seine beiden Welpen auf ihn sprangen und herumwuselten. Isis stand auf seiner Brust und versuchte sein Gesicht abzuschlecken. Lachend hob er abwehrend die Hände vor sein Gesicht, ohne den jungen Hund wirklich aufzuhalten. Osiris versuchte seine Schwester weg zu stupsen und seinerseits sein Herrchen abzuschlecken. Unbemerkt von dem Trio auf der Couch, kam Hermione die Stufen ins Esszimmer herunter und beobachtete kurz das Treiben. Dracos Lachen traf sie wie ein Blitz. Sie hatte ihn erst einmal so ehrlich lachen hören, und das war auf ihrer Hochzeit vor anderthalb Wochen gewesen. In Erinnerungen versunken, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad und in die Dusche. Die Trauung an sich war eine sehr spezielle Angelegenheit gewesen. Sie hatte so gut es ging versucht es als einen Business Deal zu sehen und ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken, während sie gemeinsam vor dem Beamten gesessen hatten. Draco neben ihr, hatte eine so unlesbare Maske auf sein Gesicht gezaubert, wie sie sie nur selten gesehen hatte. Nicht mal seine Augen hatten ein Gefühl gezeigt und sie hatte sich die meiste Zeit gefragt, was er hatte erleben müssen, um diese Fähigkeit zu entwickeln, anstatt dem Beamten zuzuhören. Sie war so in Gedanken über ihn vertieft gewesen, dass sie ein wenig erschrocken war, als sich Draco zu ihr drehte und nach ihrer Hand griff. Glücklicherweise hatte er ohne innezuhalten, ihr ihren Ehering übergestreift, ehe sie sich mit der Frage, was los sei blamieren konnte. Der Ehering, noch so eine Diskussion, die ohne Probleme unter die Top Ten der hitzigsten Telefonate der Geschichte eingehen könnte. Draco wollte ihr einen Ring nach ihrem Geschmack kaufen, sie wollte schlicht ihren Verlobungsring behalten. Er wollte ein halbes Vermögen spenden, sie keinen Cent mehr, als eh schon gezahlt wurde. Es war schließlich keine wirkliche Hochzeit. Bis heute verstand sie nicht, warum er einen Ring hatte kaufen wollen. Während der ganzen zwanzig Minuten, die sie für diese Diskussion gebraucht hatten, hatte er nicht ein Argument gebracht, sondern hatte sich mehr mit vagen Äußerungen über Tradition aufgehalten. Zwecklos zu erwähnen, dass sie gewonnen hatte. So hatte sie am Abend vor ihrer Hochzeit ihren Ring an Draco abgegeben und hatte genau diesen Ring von ihm wieder angesteckt bekommen. Zu ihrer Verwunderung, hatte sie sich eigenartig nackt ohne das Stück Metall an ihrer Hand gefühlt in der Nacht und den Stunden vor der Hochzeit. Nicht, dass sie es je zugeben würde, aber sie hatte sich erleichtert gefühlt, als der Ring wieder an ihrem Finger war.

Ein Seufzer entwich ihren Lippen als das warme Wasser auf die verspannten Muskeln in ihrem Nacken traf. Der wohl unangenehmste Moment an der ganzen Sache war wohl gewesen, als sie unterschrieben hatten und der unwissende Beamte verkündet hatte, Draco dürfte die Braut jetzt küssen. Klar hatten sie vorab nicht über diese Tradition gesprochen, doch Hermione war sich sehr sicher gewesen, dass sie die einfach unter den Tisch fallen lassen würden. Schließlich wollten sie nicht riskieren, dass seine Veela Instinkte wach wurden und eine Reaktion auf sie entwickelten. Es wäre alles andere als hilfreich, wenn er es nicht mehr in ihrer Gegenwart aushalten könnte. Nicht, dass sie an ihm interessiert war, aber sie hatten schließlich noch ein Mysterium aufzuklären. Draco schien sich darum zwar weniger Sorgen zu machen als sie, wenn sie darüber nachdachte, dass er nicht davor zurückscheute sie zu berühren, aber küssen war definitiv zu gefährlich. Auch, wenn seine Veela Gene nicht wären, ein Kuss war unbesehen außerhalb ihrer Komfortzone. Glücklicherweise war es ihnen erspart geblieben eine Ausrede für den fehlenden Kuss zu finden. Das Wort Rettungshund hatte für Hermione plötzlich eine neue Bedeutung bekommen. Normalerweise war sie streng mit den beiden Rabauken, aber als sie lachend in den Armen ihres Ehemannes gelegen hatte, konnte sie nicht anders, als erleichtert und dankbar zu sein. Zerstreut durch die Unterbrechung, hatte der Beamte und die Trauzeugen schnell den Kuss vergessen und waren eher damit beschäftig gewesen, die Stühle wieder aufzustellen und den Raum zu ordnen, während das Ehepaar ihren beiden Anhängseln eine nur halbwegs ernst gemeinte Standpauke gehalten hatten. Der Rest des Tages war recht unspektakulär gewesen. Die frisch getrauten Eheleute hatten sich von ihren Trauzeugen verabschiedet und waren mit der Kutsche zurück ins Hotel gefahren, wo sich beide in ihren Suiten umgezogen hatten. Die Hunde im Schlepptau, hatten sie sich dann später auf die Dachterrasse begeben, die Draco für den Abend exklusiv gemietet hatte. Mit dem Blick über die Stadt, hatte Hermione den Abend mit ihrem Ehemann und einer Flasche Champagner im Whirlpool verbracht. Osiris und Isis waren zu müde gewesen, um noch mehr Unheil anzurichten und hatten sich damit begnügt, sich auf der Hollywoodschaukel zusammen zu rollen und zu schlafen. Die Gespräche der beiden waren recht leicht gewesen. Er hatte ihr von seinem Quidditch Team erzählt und einem Problem in ihrem Spiel, dass er nicht gelöst bekam. Nach einigem hin und her, hatten sie zusammen eine Lösung erarbeitet, und sie hatte ihm von ihrem Leben mit den Hunden erzählt. Wenn ihm aufgefallen war, dass sie darauf geachtet hatte nicht von ihrem Training mit André zu erzählen, hatte er es nicht gezeigt. Sie hatte ihn einfach nicht damit nerven wollen. Jetzt im Nachhinein betrachtet wäre es vielleicht besser gewesen, ihm immer alles zu erzählen, denn wie er heute bewiesen hatte, war er irgendwo nicht nur ihr Ehemann auf dem Papier, sondern war wirklich da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Nicht, dass sie dachte, sie wären nun ein wirkliches Paar, weit davon entfernt, aber es war schön zu wissen, dass er sie nicht hängen ließ, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Ein Grund mehr, warum sie sich vornahm, sich intensiv mit seinem Problem in den nächsten Tagen zu beschäftigen.

Das Summen des Föhns dröhnte durch den Raum und sie kicherte kurz. Schon lustig. Wenn sie jemals einem ihrer alten Freunde von ihrem Hochzeitsabend erzählen würde und zugeben würde, dass sie Spaß daran gehabt hatte mit Draco Quidditch Strategien zu diskutieren und Probleme zu lösen, würde man sie auf direktem Wege ins St. Mungos bringen. Kurz runzelte sie die Stirn. Wo sie so darüber nachdachte, war das wirklich mehr als ungewöhnlich. Immer, wenn Ron oder Harry mit ihr über den Sport hatte reden wollen, war sie mehr als genervt gewesen. Irgendwas war an diesem Abend und an diesem Gespräch anders gewesen. Nur was?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür, riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Schnell schaltete sie den Föhn ab und legte ihn weg. Mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel öffnete sie die Badezimmertür. „Hey, ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir heute hier bleiben und morgen zum Spiel fahren, oder ob wir jetzt schon nach England zurück wollen", fragte Draco mit seinem Smartphone in der Hand. Er ließ seinen Blick über ihre Jogginghose und ihr Top schweifen und steckte sein Handy weg. „Aber ich glaube, die Frage hat sich soeben erledigt", fügte er mit einem schmalen Lächeln hinzu. „Ähm, ja. Tschuldige, ich bin einfach davon ausgegangen, dass wir hierbleiben", entschuldigte sie sich. Draco winkte ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, sodass sie aus dem Bad kommen konnte. „Hast du was zu essen hier? Ich hatte nicht mal Zeit für ein Mittagessen heute", fragte Draco, als er an der Küche vorbeikam. „Nein, tut mir leid. Aber wir können was bestellen, wenn du magst", erwiderte Hermione und bog in die Küche ab, um die Menükarten zu holen, ohne wirklich auf seine Antwort zu warten. Er würde sowieso zustimmen. „Gern", ertönte es auch prompt von ihm. Ein Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie die Zettel griff. Hatte sie es doch gewusst. Mit den Menüs in der Hand ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch plumpsen. Nach einer kleinen Diskussion entschieden sie sich für Chinesisch. Gerade als Hermione ihr Telefon aus ihrer Handtasche holen wollte, hielt Draco sie auf. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich die Hunde nehme und das Essen hole? Das Restaurant ist nicht zu weit weg und die beiden müssen eh mal raus. Entspann dich, du hast Urlaub", schlug er zu ihrer Verwunderung vor. Sie konnte nicht mehr, als Nicken. Mit einem Grinsen schnappte er sich die Leinen und rief nach den Welpen, welche begeistert angerannt kamen. „Bis gleich", verabschiedete er sich und verschwand aus der Wohnung. Irritiert setzte sie sich zurück auf die Couch. Manchmal wusste sie einfach nicht, was sie von ihm halten sollte. Draco Malfoy war einfach ein Enigma.

[S1] de/Start#/de-Luxusuhren-GRAND-CARRERA-Calibre-36-RS-CaliperAutomatik-Chronograph-43%C2%A0mm-Schwarz-Edelstahl-Armband-CAV5115-BA0902


	13. Kapitel 12

Hallo zusammen :-)

Wie versprochen lade ich die Updates nun zeitgleich mit hoch. Hier also das zwölfte Kapitel ;-)

Vielen Dank für das Review. Ich freue mich immer sehr über Reviews, denn ein Review ist des Autors Lohn^^

Lg

Sera

Als Hermione am nächsten Morgen aufstand, fand sie ihre Wohnung verlassen vor. Kein Hund begrüßte sie, kein Draco in Sicht. Irritiert zog sie sich an und machte sich daran, ihre Tasche für die Tage in Malfoy Manor zu packen. Sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wie sie sich fühlen sollte mit der Aussicht in das Manor zurückzukehren. Einerseits war sie gespannt was sie rausfinden würden, und andererseits machte sie sich Gedanken um ihre Reaktion bei der Konfrontation mit ihrer Vergangenheit. Malfoy Manor hielt für sie wahrlich keine schönen Erinnerungen. Ehe sie sich in die unschönen Abgründe der Geschehnisse in dem alten Gebäude verlieren konnte, hörte sie, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel und die Hunde ins Wohnzimmer stürmten. „Granger?", ertönte Dracos Stimme. „Hier oben. Bin gerade am Packen", erwiderte sie und schaute über das Geländer hinunter zu ihrem Ehemann. Der Blonde sah zu ihr hinauf und grinste. „Brauchst du noch lange? Unser Chauffeur ist da", fragte er. Chauffeur? „Äh, ja. Gib mir noch eine Minute. Hast du schon für die Hunde gepackt?" „Ja, ist schon alles verstaut." Hermione nickte und wand sich wieder ihrer Tasche zu. Was meinte Draco denn mit Chauffeur? Wollten sie etwa mit dem Auto nach London fahren? Dazu war es doch eigentlich schon zu spät. Das Spiel begann um 15 Uhr Londoner Zeit. Draco musste spätestens zwei Stunden vor Spielbeginn in London sein, dass wusste sie. Hier in Paris war es gerade zehn Uhr, dass hieß, es war neun Uhr in Paris, also noch vier Stunden bis er da sein musste. Mit dem Auto brauchte man mindestens fünf Stunden, bis man im Süden von London war und das Spiel fand in einem Stadion im Norden statt. Keine Chance also. Den Zug konnten sie eigentlich auch nicht nehmen, da die Hunde nicht mitfahren durften. Zeitlich würde das zwar funktionieren, aber nun ja. Diese Frage hatte sie sich gestern schon gestellt, aber Draco hatte nur gemeint, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen. Zu müde um mit ihm zu diskutieren, hatte sie bloß genickt und war ins Bett gegangen. Doch jetzt, wo sie wach war, konnte sie einfach nicht anders, als sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Der Lösung noch keinen Schritt näher, zog sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Tasche zu und ging nach unten. „Okay, ich habe alles", sagte sie in den Raum hinein und sah, wie sich der Quidditchspieler von der Couch erhob. Wie es dieser Kerl schaffte jeden Tag auszusehen wie ein Model aus einem Katalog, war ihr schleierhaft. Heute trug er eine graue zerschlissene Jeans mit einem schwarzen engen T-Shirt drauf. Gerade griff er nach seinem schwarzen Jackett, welches er über die Rückenlehne der Couch gelegt hatte. Passend zu dem ganzen Outfit trug er schwarze Lederschuhe und wie immer, eine teure Uhr am rechten Handgelenk, nebst einem Armband an seinem linken Arm. „Gut, dann mal los", sagte er und nahm ihr die Tasche ab. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, als er kurz zwinkerte und sich Richtung Wohnungstür aufmachte, die Hunde an seinen Fersen. Was war denn heute in den gefahren? Er war gestern schon so ungewöhnlich freundlich gewesen. Eigentlich hatte sie geglaubt, dass er nach ihrer Hochzeit mürrischer werden würde, da er keine Angst mehr haben musste, dass sie vom Altar weglief. Doch ganz im Gegenteil. Er war freundlicher denn je und wirkte ein wenig relaxter. Kopfschüttelnd folgte sie ihm aus der Wohnung. Aus dem sollte mal einer schlau werden.

Vor dem Haus stand ein schwarzer Mercedes mit getönten Scheiben und ein Chauffeur räumte gerade ihr Gepäck in den Kofferraum. Die Hunde saßen bereits im Wageninnern und Draco hielt ihr die Tür auf. Auf der Seite des Autos prangte ein Schlangenwappen und daneben stand _Hydrus Industries._ Hermione zog eine Augenbraue hoch und stieg langsam ein. Sie hatte bereits von Hydrus gehört. Es war eine relativ junge Firma, welche rund um die Welt kleine Geschäfte aufgekauft hatte und sich nicht auf eine Branche festlegte, was ihrer Meinung nach sehr ungewöhnlich war. Normalerweise beschäftigte sich eine Firma immer mit einem Gebiet, aber Hydrus besaß von einem kleinen Buchladen bis hin zu einer Forschungsabteilung für neue Technologien alles. Grinsend ließ sich Draco neben ihr auf den Sitz fallen und schnallte sich an. Er sagte kein Wort, als der Wagen anruckte, sondern sah einfach nur grinsend zum Fenster hinaus. Es war, als wüsste er, dass sie darauf brannte ihn zu fragen, woher das Auto kam und wie sie nun eigentlich noch pünktlich nach London kommen wollte, aber wusste, dass sie nicht fragen würde. Zumindest noch nicht. Sie wollte es viel lieber selber herausfinden. Zwanzig Minuten später hatte sie noch immer keine Antwort gefunden und war frustriert. Draco hatte sich keine Minute nach Beginn der Fahrt mit seinem Handy beschäftig. Was er da genau machte, konnte sie nicht sehen, doch er tippte recht viel auf dem Bildschirm herum. Noch eine Sache, die ihr Fragen bereitete. Bis vor einem Monat hatte er noch nicht mal ein Handy und schon gestern war ihr aufgefallen, dass er viel mit dem Gerät arbeitete und als sie schon im Bett gewesen war, hatte sie auch noch kurz gesehen, wie er einen Laptop aus seiner Tasche geholt hatte. Der Wagen hielt an. Überrascht wandte sie ihren Blick von Draco ab und sah aus der Seitenscheibe. Sie standen auf dem Vorfeld eines Airports. Direkt neben ihr stand ein Privatjet mit dem Hydrus Logo. „Sir?", ertönte die Stimme des Fahrers und die Seitentür wurde geöffnet. Der Blonde steckte sein Handy ein und stieg aus. Auffordernd streckte er seine Hand nach Hermione aus. Zögerlich nahm sie seine Hand und stieg aus. Als sie über das Autodach sah und den Piloten am Eingang des Jets stehen sah, traf es sie wie ein Blitz. „Du bist der Inhaber von Hydrus Industries", entfuhr es ihr erschrocken. Sein Lachen war die einzige Bestätigung, die sie brauchte. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wann du darauf kommst", gestand er und nahm die Leinen der Hunde vom Chauffeur entgegen. Er hielt ihr den Arm hin. „Darf ich bitten Lady Malfoy?", fragte er mit einem Zwinkern. Überrumpelt hakte sie sich unter. Warum war sie da nicht früher drauf gekommen? Eine Schlange, die sich um ein H schlängelte? Hydrus, das lateinische Wort für Schlange. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin der seinesgleichen suchte, dessen Name Draco ebenfalls lateinisch war und Drache bzw. auch als Drachenschlange übersetzt werden konnte. Außerdem konnte man auch noch sagen, dass das H für Hogwarts stehen könnte und die Schlange für Slytherin. Es gab kaum ein Wappen oder einen Firmennamen, der passender gewesen wäre.

Gemeinsam schritten sie die Stufen zu dem Airbus 319 hinauf. Die eigentliche Linienmaschine war zu einem Privatjet umgebaut worden und wie es aussah, noch nagelneu. Der Pilot neigte leicht den Kopf zur Begrüßung, als sie mit Draco und den Hunden an ihm vorbeiging. Das Innere des Jets wurde von Weiß, Schwarz und Glas dominiert. Der Boden bestand aus edlem dunklem Holz, welches im Licht schwarz wirkte, bei genauerem Hinsehen jedoch tief dunkelbraun war. Die Ledercouch im vorderen Bereich war weiß mit schwarzen Nähten. Nach den ersten zwei Dritteln des Rumpfes wurde der Innenraum von einem schwarzen Glas unterbrochen. Neugierig verließ Hermione Dracos Seite und ging auf die Glastür zu, welche die beiden Räume verband. Dahinter fand sie ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Doppelbett, Sesseln und Nachttischen. Rechts neben dem Bett führte eine schmale Tür in ein edles Badezimmer in Bronze und Schwarz. „Gefällt es dir?", fragte Draco hinter ihr und Hermione fuhr herum. Ihr frisch Angetrauter stand im Türrahmen zum Aufenthaltsraum und hatte ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie nickte lediglich und ging auf ihn zu. „Du hast mir einiges zu erklären", sagte sie, als sie ihre Stimme wiederfand. Draco nickte und deutete ihr an ihm zu folgen. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf der Couch nieder. Isis und Osiris schnüffelten überall herum und würden gleich mit ihrem Autogeschirr angeschnallt werden müssen. Aber noch hatten sie gute zehn Minuten bis zum Abflug. Draco lehnte sich zurück und starrte aus einem der gegenüberliegenden Fenster hinaus. Er konnte Hermiones bohrenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht förmlich spüren während er überlegte, wie er am besten anfangen solle.

„Nach dem Krieg wurde mein Vater für seine Verbrechen verurteilt und als Oberhaupt der Familie enthoben. Seine Titel, seine Firmen und alle Besitztümer sowie Gelder, wurden auf mich übertragen", begann er und schloss kurz die Augen. Er hatte diese Geschichte noch niemandem erzählt. Der Copilot kam mit den Geschirren für die Hunde herein und leinte die Tiere an, ehe er mit einem Nicken verschwand. Isis und Osiris legten sich leicht grummelnd in ihre Körbchen, neben denen die Geschirre mit Gurten an der Maschine befestigt waren. Draco langte in die Ritze der Couch und zog die Sicherheitsgurte für sich und Hermione heraus. „Am Anfang wusste ich gar nicht, was ich mit dem ganzen Kram machen sollte. Ich war viel zu sehr mit dem Ende des Krieges und mit mir selber beschäftigt. Ich weiß noch genau, wann ich das erste Mal mich mit den Firmen beschäftigt habe. Es war gut vier Wochen nach dem Krieg und Mutter war aus." Die Turbinen der Maschine erwachten zum Leben und langsam drehte sich der Jet auf die Startbahn. „Mir war nicht danach raus zu gehen. Meistens wurde ich nicht allzu freundlich empfangen, auch wenn ich am Ende für die „richtige" Seite gekämpft hatte. Da es in Strömen regnete an dem Tag und eine Woche später die Probetrainings für diverse Quidditchteams sein sollten und ich nicht krank werden wollte, entschied ich mich dagegen zu fliegen. Damals bin ich ziellos durch das Manor geschritten, bis ich zu meinem Arbeitszimmer kam. Auf meinem Schreibtisch lagen alle Unterlagen zu meinem Erbe. Rein aus Langeweile habe ich mich hingesetzt und den ersten Ordner geöffnet. Ich wollte schon aufhören nach den ersten Seiten, als mir auffiel, dass wir Geld mit dunklen Geschäften machten." Draco machte eine Pause und seufzte. Sein Blick glitt zu Hermione, die neben sich hinaus zum Fenster sah und einen grüblerischen Ausdruck zeigte. „Es hat mich mehrere schlaflose Nächte gekostet alle guten Geschäfte von denen zu trennen die alles andere, als legal waren. Sobald ich alles zusammen hatte, habe ich die Dunklen eliminiert und die Guten normal geschlossen, da diese rückläufige Zahlen aufwiesen, dank des Malfoy Namens. Danach habe ich Hydrus gegründet. Eine Firma, die nur in der Muggelwelt operiert. Am Anfang wollte ich sie selber leiten, doch ich bekam unverhofft den Platz bei den Falmouth Falcons. Im Nachhinein war es eine glückliche Fügung, denn damals habe ich nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, dass mich auch Muggel kennen könnten und mein Name war so kurz nach dem Krieg noch alles andere als positiv. Also setzte ich einen Präsidenten ein, der mir wöchentlich per Post Bericht erstattete. Ich sagte ihm, was er machen sollte und er tat es, als Gesicht von Hydrus. An dem Tag, als ich entschieden habe dir zu schreiben, erhielt ich seine Kündigung aus persönlichen Gründen. Da mein Name nun nicht mehr so negativ belastet ist, dank meiner Erfolge beim Quidditch, habe ich entschieden, von nun an nicht nur mehr der heimliche Geschäftsführer zu sein, sondern den Posten zu übernehmen." „Daher konntest du nie bleiben, bis ich vom Training kam", unterbrach ihn Hermione überrascht. „Du bist nicht nur Kapitän der Falmouth Falcons, sondern hast auch noch eine Firma zu leiten." Ihr Kopf fuhr herum und sie sah ihn mit einem für ihn völlig unbekannten Gesichtsausdruck an. Stolz und Bewunderung. Kurz stockte er. „Ja, ich musste mich mehr als zuvor in die Firma einbringen und mich nebenbei noch mit der Muggeltechnologie vertraut machen, die ich bis dahin vermeiden konnte. Ich sag dir, im ersten Moment dachte, ich mein Laptop würde explodieren, sobald ich etwas Falsches drücke. Schwer war auch, Internet in mein Apartment im Trainingslager zu bekommen. Noch scheint die magische Welt noch nicht herausgefunden zu haben, was ich so beruflich mache. Aber es wird nur eine Frage der Zeit sein. Irgendwann wird ein muggelstämmiges Mitglied unserer Gemeinschaft mich in einer Zeitung sehen und die Nachricht verbreiten. Meine Mutter wird dann wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen", überlegte er laut und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie glaubt immer noch, dass ich mich nicht um die Angelegenheiten gekümmert habe und mein Quidditch Playboy Leben lebe." „Playboy?" Hermione zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch und hielt ihre linke Hand hoch. Draco grinste nur. Das Klingeln seines Handys hielt ihn von einer Antwort ab. Kurz rollte er mit den Augen und nahm ab. „Malfoy? – Schicken sie mir eine E-Mail. Ich werde mir die Zahlen heute Abend anschauen", sagte er und legte wieder auf. „Hat der Kerl denn kein Leben?", grummelte der Malfoy Erbe und steckte sein Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. „Wer?", fragte die junge Hexe und legte leicht ihren Kopf schief. „Der Abteilungsleiter meiner Finanzabteilung. Er liegt in einem inoffiziellen Krieg mit dem Leiter meiner Forschungsabteilung und immer, wenn die neue Gelder brauchen macht er mir das Leben schwerer", antwortete Draco und fuhr sich durch die kurzen blonden Haare. „Als hätte ich nicht schon genug heute zu tun. Wer weiß, wie lange das Spiel dauert und wir haben im Manor auch noch eine Menge zu tun", grummelte er. Kurz legte sich Schweigen über die beiden. „Gib mir deinen Laptop", sagte die Brünette plötzlich und streckte ihre Hand nach seiner Aktentasche aus, die neben ihm auf der Couch lag. Irritiert reichte Draco ihr das Gerät. „Was willst du damit?", fragte er, während ihre Finger über die Tastatur huschten und seine E-Mails öffneten. „Die Finanzen checken und gucken, ob dein Herr Freeman recht hat", erwiderte sie mit einem Zwinkern, ehe sie sich wieder auf die Tabellen konzentrierte. Draco grinste nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hermione war einfach unglaublich. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und nahm sich seine Notizen zu dem heutigen Spiel. Es kam ihm vor wie wenige Minuten, ehe der Pilot die Landung in London ankündigte. Er gurtete sich wieder an und steckte seine Notizen in seine Aktentasche. „Dein Finanzberater ist ein Stümper", verkündete seine frisch angetraute Ehefrau und reichte ihm seinen Laptop. „Ich müsste mich natürlich noch weiter in alles einlesen, doch das, was ich bis jetzt gesehen habe, ist alles andere als logisch strukturiert und angelegt." Überrascht nahm Draco seinen Laptop und verstaute ihn. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte er sie und sah sie an. Hermione sah ihm in die Augen. „Na, er kürzt zum Beispiel deiner Forschungsabteilung den Etat, obwohl deren Erfindungen den meisten Gewinn aufweisen, erhöht aber den Etat der Bäckereien, die damit nichts anfangen können, da deren Geschäftsräume gar nicht für Massenproduktionen vorgesehen sind, da es bei denen um kleine exquisite Leckereien geht. Ich hab zwar nicht BWL oder dergleichen studiert, aber selbst ich sehe, dass dies einfach nur bescheuert ist", erklärte sie und runzelte leicht unwillig die Stirn, als würde selbst der Gedanke an eine solche Unlogik sie echauffieren. Baff starrte der Malfoy Erbe sie an. „Bist du sicher?", fragte er ungläubig nach. Sie nickte und schloss kurz die Augen, als die Maschine aufsetzte und hart bremste. „Würdest du eventuell alles noch einmal prüfen?", bat er sie zögerlich. Hermione öffnete ihre Augen wieder und ein vergnügtes Blitzen huschte über ihre Augen. „Gerne. Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass irgend so ein Kerl die Firma meines Mannes in den Sand setzt", erwiderte sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. Ein tiefes Lachen antwortete ihr und Draco reichte ihr die Laptoptasche. „Viel Spaß, Lady Malfoy."

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und gab sein bestes, die Spieler bei ihrem Spiel zu stören. Bereits vier Stunden jagten die Spieler über das Feld, über dem dunkle Gewitterwolken bedrohlich thronten. Das Stadion tobte und feuerte unermüdlich die Mannschaften an. Hermione saß alleine in Dracos Box und musste stark an sich halten, nicht an ihren Fingernägeln zu knabbern. Eine Unart, die sie abgelegt zu haben glaubte. Ihre Augen folgten ihrem Ehemann unermüdlich. Sein Shirt war an seiner rechten Seite dunkler und klebte an ihm, doch leider nicht von Schweiß. Sein Gesicht verlor immer mehr an Farbe und sie war sich sicher, dass er es nur seinen Veela Genen zu verdanken hatte, dass er noch nicht vom Besen gefallen war. Seit einer halben Stunde manövrierte er nun schon in diesem Zustand seinen Besen und kein Ende war in Sicht. Der Schnatz hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Kurz flackerte ihr Blick zu einem der Treiber von Pudelmore. Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre der verschlagene Spieler in diesem Moment tot von seinem Besen gefallen. Hätte dieser Halbaffe seinen Job richtig gemacht und den Klatscher richtig geschlagen, wäre dieser nicht getrudelt und hätte eine Stütze des Stadions getroffen, die dann gesplittert war und Dracos Seite verletzt hatte. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge und Hermiones Blick schoss zurück zu ihrem Mann. Ein Schrei kam ungewollt über ihre Lippen, als sie sah, wie der Blonde wie ein Stein in die Tiefe fiel. Er hielt sich nur mit seinen Beinen am Besen fest und es war ihr nicht möglich zu sehen, ob es ein gewolltes Manöver war oder Draco die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Hermione schoss aus dem verspiegelten Glaskasten hinaus auf den Balkon, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass sie jemand sehen könnte. Ihre Hände umklammerten die Reling so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Der Wind jagte durch das Stadion und ein einsamer Blitz erhellte plötzlich das Feld, erhellten den fallenden Spieler noch einmal kurz vor dem Boden, der unweigerlich näher raste, dann wurde es dunkel und mit dem Donnergrollen schlug der Blonde auf dem Sandboden auf. Durch den Wind wirbelten die Körner umher und versperrten kurz die Sicht auf den Sucher. Hermione blieb die Luft weg. Der Schiedsrichter unterbrach das Spiel, alle Spieler setzten zum Landen an, und die Heiler eilten auf das Feld. Im Stadion war es so still, man hätte eine Nadel fallen hören können. Eine Böe fegte den Sand hinweg und der nächste Blitz erhellte den Malfoy Erben, der in einer Fötusposition im Sand lag, die verletzte Seite dem Himmel zu gewandt, die Augen geschlossen. Doch der Blitz erhellte nicht nur den scheinbar bewusstlosen Spieler, sondern auch den kleinen goldenen Ball in seiner linken Hand, die immer noch halb zur Faust geballt war. Unglaube herrschte im Stadion, ehe der Kommentator leicht stotternd den Sieg der Falmouth Falcons bekannt gab und der Jubel ausbrach. Dracos Team stimmte jedoch nicht mit ein. Sie hatten einen Kreis um ihren gefallenen Kapitän gebildet, um ihn vor den Blicken der Fans abzuschirmen und zwei Heiler schwangen hektisch ihre Zauberstäbe über seinen Körper. Die junge Hexe lehnte sich weiter über die Reling und erhoffte sich, einen Blick erhaschen zu können. Sie war innerlich zerrissen. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie nach unten auf den Platz rennen und selber nach Draco sehen, aber auf der anderen Seite war da ihr Wunsch nach Anonymität. Ein Winseln holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich um. Im Türrahmen zur Box saßen die Welpen und sahen mit geknickten Ohren durch die Seitenstäbe nach unten auf den Platz, wo die Heiler Draco gerade auf eine Trage legten und sich anschickten ihn wegzubringen. „Scheiß drauf", murmelte sie mehr als unfein und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Osiris, Isis, kommt", rief sie über ihre Schulter und marschierte aus der VIP Box hinaus in den Gang, die knapp 11 Wochen alten Welpen an ihren Fersen. Eilig lief sie den Gang hinab, ignorierte den Wachmann, der sie davon abhalten wollte in den Teambereich zu gehen und gerade, als sie überlegte wohin sie Draco wohl gebracht hatten, hörte sie Stimmen im Gang. „Wir müssen ihn ins Mungos bringen. Irgendetwas stimmt mit seinen Werten nicht. Ich habe einige komische Ergebnisse bei den Tests bekommen", sagte jemand und Hermione blieb beinahe das Herz ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag stehen. Die Veela Gene. Verdammt. Entschlossen straffte sie die Schultern und öffnete schwungvoll die nur angelehnte Tür, durch welche die Stimmen in den Gang getönt waren. Durch die Wucht ihres Eintretens krachte die Tür gegen die Wand und alle im Raum fuhren herum. Glücklicherweise waren nur die beiden Heiler und Draco im Raum und nicht noch das gesamte Team. Der Blonde war noch leicht benebelt, aber er hatte die Augen geöffnet, auch wenn er nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen schien, was gerade vor sich ging. Sie hatten sein Shirt entfernt und man konnte ganz klar die Wunde an seiner Seite sehen, neben diversen Prellungen und Blutergüssen, welche er sich bei dem Sturz zugezogen hatte. „Was geht hier vor?", verlangte Hermione zu wissen und war heimlich erleichtert, dass sie den Heilern noch nie zuvor begegnet war, was bedeutete, dass ihre Chancen unerkannt zu bleiben gut standen. „Was geht Sie das an?", schnappte der jüngere der beiden Heiler zurück und der ältere Mann schien zwar über die Wortwahl seines Kollegen nicht erfreut zu sein, sah sie jedoch genauso fragend an. „Mir geht es gut, mach dir keine Sorgen", ertönte Dracos heisere Stimme, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit damit von Hermione wieder auf sich. Osiris und Isis schossen an ihrem Frauchen vorbei und stellten sich neben der Liege, auf der Draco lag, auf die Hinterbeine und winselten. „Das sehe ich", sagte Hermione sarkastisch und schritt an den Heilern vorbei zu ihm. Ohne zu fragen, setzte sie sich neben seinen Beinen auf die Liege und ließ ihren Blick vielsagend über seinen Oberkörper huschen, ehe sie seine grauen Augen fixierte. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", fragte sie harsch, doch Draco konnte deutlich die Besorgnis in ihren Augen sehen. „Miss Sie können nicht…", fuhr der junge Heiler auf und wollte offenkundig Hermione aus dem Raum werfen. „Lady", unterbrach sie ihn harsch, ohne ihren Blick von Draco abzuwenden. „Bitte?", fragte der Heiler irritiert. „Lady Malfoy", erwiderte die junge Frau und hob ihren Blick dann doch von Dracos grauen Augen, welche trotz seiner Schmerzen amüsiert funkelten. Sie fixierte den Heiler, welcher etwas an Gesichtsfarbe einbüßte. „Sie täten gut daran sich zu fragen, ob die Person, welche Ihren Raum betritt vielleicht mit dem Patienten verwandt ist, ehe Sie unhöfliche Fragen in den Raum werfen. Es könnte Ihnen in Zukunft eine Menge Ärger und Peinlichkeiten ersparen. Da wir nun die Frage geklärt haben, was ich hier mache, würde einer von Ihnen beiden so freundlich sein, mich über den Zustand meines Mannes aufzuklären?", beriet sie den jungen Mann. Dieser schluckte schwer und sah seinen Kollegen an. „Lady Malfoy, Heiler Matkins, es ist mir eine Ehre Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Wir hatten ja keine Ahnung", er unterbrach seine Entschuldigungsrede und räusperte sich, als sie ihre Augenbraue hob, ihre Lippen zusammenpresste und ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf ihrem Oberschenkel trommelte. „Ihr Mann hat eine Fleischwunde an der rechten Seite, zwei geprellte Rippen links, eine geprellte Schulter, ebenfalls links und womöglich eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung", ratterte er hektisch herunter und sah seinen jüngeren Kollegen an. Dieser nickte bloß. „Gut, ich werde es unseren Heiler wissen lassen", sagte sie und machte eine leicht scheuchende Handbewegung, um die beiden Männer wissen zu lassen, dass ihre Anwesenheit nicht länger benötigt, noch gewünscht wurde. Gleichzeitig sah sie wieder zu Draco, welcher mittlerweile ein Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte. Unschlüssig standen die beiden Männer noch ein paar Sekunden im Raum, ehe sie zur Tür gingen. „Eins noch", hielt Hermiones Stimme die beiden zurück. „Es ist in ihrem eigenen Interesse, wenn sie sich an ihre Schweigepflicht erinnern und dabei in Erwägung ziehen, dass sich diese auf alles bezieht, was mit ihrem Patienten zu tun hat. Das wäre dann alles." Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie die beiden nickten und den Raum verließen, die Tür schloss sich mit einem leisen Klicken und Hermione atmete durch. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Draco! Wie konntest du nur?", wisperte sie wütend und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. „Wir mussten gewinnen", erwiderte der Blonde unwillig. Hermione ließ ihre Hand aus ihren Haaren fallen und legte sie unterbewusst auf Dracos Bauch. „Gewinnen? Du fliegst mit einer blutenden Verletzung über eine halbe Stunde und lässt dich aus mehr als 30 Metern Höhe zu Boden fallen, riskierst dich noch schlimmer zu verletzten, nur um zu gewinnen? Hast du deinen Verstand im Jet gelassen? Die Heiler haben Tests an dir durchgeführt und wollten dich ins St. Mungos bringen, da ihnen Unregelmäßigkeiten aufgefallen sind. Was meinst du was passiert wäre, wenn sie rausgefunden hätten, dass du Veela Gene hast?", feuerte sie los, wobei sie stark an sich halten musste, um nicht laut zu werden. Wer wusste wie hellhörig dieser Raum war. „Was wäre wohl gewesen, wenn ich nicht hier reinmarschiert wäre und hätte die beiden rausgeworfen? Du kannst im Moment nicht mal aufrecht sitzen, wie hättest du dich gegen einen Transport wehren wollen?" Sie wusste, dass sie mehr erzürnt war, als sie sein sollte. Warum sie so reagierte, konnte sie sich nicht wirklich erklären und das vertraute Gefühl von aufsteigenden Tränen, ließ sie ihren Blick von ihm abwenden. Deutlich spürte sie, wie Draco sie musterte. Plötzlich spannten die Muskeln unter ihrer Hand sich an und ehe sie sich großartig bewegen konnte, umschlossen sie kräftige Arme und sie wurde gegen Dracos Oberkörper gezogen. „Mir geht es gut, es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Zögerlich erwiderte Hermione die Umarmung. „Mach das nie wieder, ich hatte nicht vor, mit Anfang zwanzig schon Witwe zu werden", flüsterte sie zurück und ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhen. Sein Körper war warm und verschwitzt, doch das störte sie in diesem Moment nicht. Auch der leichte maskuline Geruch, der ihre Nase infiltrierte, welche an seiner Halsbeuge lag, machte ihr nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Auch wenn er verletzt war, hatte diese Umarmung etwas Beschützendes, Vertrauliches, etwas, dass sie nicht genau beschreiben konnte.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Hermione aus dem Hinterausgang des Stadions, wo ihr Auto geparkt stand. An ihrer Seite wuselten die beiden Welpen herum und dahinter folgte Draco mit langsamen Schritten. Ausnahmsweise trug sie seine Tasche und würde auch zum Manor fahren. Auch wenn er schneller heilte, als alle anderen durch seine Gene, brauchte er seine Zeit und eine halbe Stunde reichte nicht wirklich dazu aus. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er in einer Woche wieder relativ gesund sein. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken, während Hermione sich um die Hunde und seine Tasche kümmerte. Die Dämmerung neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu und die Nacht kündigte sich an. Es lagen noch gute 200 Meilen Fahrt vor ihnen. Wenn alles gut ging sollten sie das Manor gegen 22 Uhr erreichen. Er bezweifelte, dass sie heute dann noch viel getan bekommen würden. Er war müder als er es erwartet hatte, und seine Verletzung war auch nicht eingeplant gewesen. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihm und Hermione, welche sich gerade auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ, sah ihn fragend an. Draco schüttelte lediglich halbherzig den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Den Kopf zum Fenster gewendet. Die Brünette sah ihn noch einen Moment an, ehe sie den Wagen startete und das Navi einstellte. Langsam ließ sie den SUV über den Feldweg zur Straße rollen. Die Welpen hatten sich auf der Rückbank zusammengerollt, soweit es ihre Geschirre zuließen. Leise Musik drang aus den Lautsprechern in den sonst ruhigen Innenraum des Wagens. Der Blonde starrte hinaus in die einsetzende Dunkelheit. Er war müde, so müde, dass er sicher war Wochen durchschlafen zu können, wenn er denn die Chance dazu bekommen würde. Doch das war ihm nicht vergönnt. Die letzten Wochen hatte er sich immens mit seiner Firma beschäftigt, dazu noch das Quidditchtraining, die Hochzeit, die Forschung nach seiner Herkunft, die Hunde und das andere. Meistens hatte er im Zug geschlafen und noch ein oder zwei Stunden in der Nacht. Letzte Nacht bei Hermione, hatte er auch kaum Schlaf gefunden, da er bis in die frühen Morgenstunden mit den E-Mails beschäftigt gewesen war. Vielleicht hätte er dem Splitter ausweichen können, wenn er nicht so müde gewesen wäre. Seine Seite pochte unangenehm, doch wenn er sich bewegte, schmerzten seine geprellten Rippen und seine Schulter. Die Verletzungen konnte er im Moment so gar nicht gebrauchen. Sie hielten ihn auf, hinderten ihn daran seine Arbeit so schnell zu machen, wie es sein musste. Unwille machte sich in ihm breit, doch er wusste, dass er nichts daran ändern konnte. Natürlich könnte er mit Magie den Heilungsprozess beschleunigen, doch Studien hatten ergeben, dass Verletzungen, welche mit Magie geheilt wurden, nicht so gut und endgültig verheilten, wie sie es sollten. Gerade Leistungssportler wurden angehalten ihre Verletzungen auf natürlichem Wege heilen zu lassen, damit sie später im Ruhestand keine Folgeschäden hatten. Ein langer und tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob die Sünden seiner Jugend wirklich so gravierend waren, dass er nun all das durchleiden musste. Hatte er es wirklich verdient sich anfangs hinter einem Mann verstecken zu müssen, den er selber nie wirklich gesehen hatte, um sein Erbe zu retten? Sich mit vollem Körpereinsatz in jedes Spiel zu werfen, regelmäßige Verletzungen zu erleiden, nur damit die Menschheit ihn wieder anerkannte? War es wirklich fair, dass er nicht genau wusste was mit ihm los war, wenn man davon absah, dass es recht schlüssig zu sein schien, dass er in irgendeiner Form Veela Gene in sich trug? Konnte man es als fair bezeichnen, dass seine Mutter ihn gegen seinen Willen verheiraten wollte und er nun aus der Not heraus auch noch Hermione in das Ganze mit hineingezogen hatte? Es gab so vieles, was sie nicht wusste und so vieles, was er ihr nicht sagen konnte, obwohl sie derzeit alles für ihn tat. Er fühlte sich schuldig, ihr ruhiges Leben zerstört zu haben, fühlte sich verantwortlich für sie und unwohl bei dem Gedanken, was sie alles aufgeben und riskieren musste, nur um ihm zu helfen. Deswegen war er so überaus freundlich zu ihr, machte ihr teure Geschenke, wie die Ohrringe oder ließ einen Jet bauen, nur damit sie komfortabler reisen konnte. Draco selbst wäre mit dem Zug klar gekommen, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie jedes Mal mit dem Auto fahren musste, wenn sie mit den Hunden zu Besuch kam, um ihm zu helfen. So eine lange Fahrt war anstrengend, dass wusste er. Sie tat so viel für ihn, und er hatte das Gefühl ihr nicht gerecht zu werden. Aus seiner Sicht gab es keinen Grund für sie sich so reinzuhängen und ihm zu helfen. Vorhin hatte sie nicht einmal die Frage gestellt, ob sie seine Tasche nehmen sollte und anstatt seiner das Auto fahren sollte. Sie hatte einfach seine Schlüssel genommen, und sich die Tasche über die Schulter geworfen. Sie hatte riskiert erkannt zu werden, als sie die beiden Heiler davon abgehalten hatte ihn ins St. Mungos zu bringen und war aufrichtig besorgt um ihn gewesen. Eben hatte er sich gefragt, ob er alle seine Probleme verdient hatte, nun fragte er sich, ob er ihre Hilfe verdient hatte.


	14. Chapter 13

Huhu,

so, nun auch hier Kapitel 13 :-) Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß damit und stelle auch hier die Frage, sollen Harry und Ginny ein Paar sein in dieser FF oder nicht?

LG

Sera

Die schweren, grünen Vorhänge wehten leicht im Wind und ein Holzscheit knackte im Kamin, als die Flammen aufflackerten. Das Feuer war neben dem Schein des Laptopmonitors die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum. Isis und Osiris lagen oben auf der Empore neben dem Bett und schliefen friedlich. Mit einem Gähnen streckte sich die junge Hexe und rollte ihren Kopf, um ihre Nackenmuskulatur zu entspannen. Die Uhr auf dem Notebook zeigte drei Uhr in der Früh an. Sie war mehr als müde, aber sie wollte diese Zahlen noch heute fertig bekommen. Sie wusste, dass sie ansonsten keinen Schlaf finden würde. Dieser Mr. Freeman hatte sich als noch größerer Stümper herausgestellt, als sie anfangs geglaubt hatte. Seit der Mann die Finanzabteilung übernommen hatte, waren die Zahlen der Firma zwar gestiegen, aber noch lange nicht so viel, wie es hätte sein können und auch müssen. Sie suchte immer noch den Grund für die schwindende Wachstumsrate. Bislang hatte sie nur herausgefunden, dass alle Geschäfte in Deutschland immer weniger Gewinn machten und das ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Beziehungsweise ohne nachweisbaren Grund. Hermione war sich verdammt sicher, dass der Mann sich Gelder abzweigte, nur wie genau, musste sie noch herausfinden. Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass plötzlich alle Geschäfte in Deutschland weniger Profit machten und das auf einen Schlag. Klar, brachten Eisdielen im Winter weniger ein als im Sommer und natürlich machte der Teeladen im Winter mehr Umsatz als im Sommer, solche Schwankungen gab es immer. Aber wenn alle Geschäfte mit einem Schlag gut 3% weniger Gewinn machten, war etwas faul. Das Steuergesetz hatte sich nicht geändert, die Mieten der Räumlichkeiten auch nicht und wenn sie sich die Warenbestellung anschaute, waren diese eher gestiegen, was bedeutete, dass sie auch verkauft wurden. Aber die Einnahmen stimmten einfach nicht mit den Bestellungen überein. Entweder waren die Preise in den Geschäften gesenkt worden ohne Draco darüber zu informieren, oder es wurden Artikel verschenkt. Nun, mehr verschenkt, als es in den Werbeaktionen vorgesehen war. Es hatte auch keine Einbrüche gegeben oder dergleichen. Die einzig plausible Idee, die ihr gekommen war, waren Schutzgelder und Veruntreuung. Ja, es klang, als hätte sie zu viele Krimis gesehen, das gab sie gerne zu, aber mal ehrlich, was konnte sonst noch der Grund sein? Eben hatte sie alle Geschäftsführer der Läden angeschrieben und die Verkaufszahlen für das letzte Jahr inklusive Preise und Verkaufsdatum angefordert. So lange arbeitete der Kerl nämlich schon für Hydrus. Sie hatte dafür Dracos E-Mail-Account genutzt, aber sie bezweifelte, dass er etwas dagegen hatte. Wecken wollte sie ihn einfach nicht. Er hatte sich gerade so die Treppe hinauf zu seiner Suite geschleppt, ehe er mehr oder weniger auf dem Bett zusammengebrochen war vor Erschöpfung. Sie hatte es noch geschafft, dass er mit einem schwachen Wink seines Zauberstabs seine Kleidung gewechselt hatte. Seitdem schlief er wie ein Stein.

Das Feuer knackte erneut und riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Noch eine Monatsabrechnung blieb übrig, bevor auch sie ans Schlafengehen denken konnte. Eine Stunde später konnte sie kaum noch die Augen offen halten, als sie aufstand und den Laptop zuklappte. Ihre Theorie kam ihr immer plausibler vor, aber ohne die angeforderten Zahlen konnte sie nichts machen. Müde tapste sie die Stufen zur Empore hinauf und ging ins Bad. Schneller als sonst putzte sie sich die Zähne und entledigte sich ihrer Kleidung. Als sie wie gewohnt nach ihren Schlafsachen greifen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass sie diese noch in ihrer Tasche hatte, welche in seinem Kleiderschrank stand. Murrend tapste sie auf die Tür zu, als ihr Blick auf eines von Dracos T-Shirts fiel. Kurz zögerte sie, doch dann nahm sie das schwarze Kleidungsstück und zog es über. Sie waren schließlich verheiratet, richtig? Mit halb geschlossenen Augen wankte sie zum Bett und ließ sich neben den Blonden in die Federn fallen. Vielleicht hätte sie nach einem Gästezimmer suchen sollen, vielleicht hätte sie sich irgendwie auf die Zweiercouch pferchen sollen, auf der sie bis eben gesessen hatte, um zu arbeiten, aber ehrlich? Sie brauchte Schlaf, und zwar keinen unangenehmen, sondern einen guten. Hier in Dracos Zimmer schien sie weitestgehend vergessen zu können, dass sie in Malfoy Manor war, aber sie wollte nicht riskieren, mitten in der Nacht herumzuwandern und Orte zu sehen, die sie lieber nie wieder sehen wollte. Hermione kannte schließlich ihr Glück. Zudem waren Osiris und Isis auch hier und sollte Draco morgen irgendwas dagegen sagen… Nun, sie wünschte ihm Glück, diese Diskussion mit ihr zu gewinnen.

Draco wurde von dem Gefühl geweckt, als hätte ihm jemand einen Waschlappen übers Gesicht gezogen. Ein Waschlappen mit dem Geruch von Hundefutter, um genau zu sein. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wedelte er mit seiner rechten Hand neben sich umher und traf auch prompt den flauschigen Pelz eines Welpen, welcher mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Osiris gehörte. Isis machte zwar auch gerne Unfug, aber wenn es um diese körperlichen „Angriffe" ging, steckte meist ihr Bruder dahinter. Der getroffene pelzige Ruhestörer quietsche überrascht und der Plumps, der folgte, ließ Draco annehmen, dass der Hund vom Bett gesprungen war. Erleichtert atmete er tief ein und wollte sich auf seine Seite drehen, als ihn ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust daran hinderte. Schlaftrunken runzelte er die Stirn. Osiris und Isis waren nicht mehr auf dem Bett, das Gewicht auf ihm war auch definitiv zu schwer für die Welpen und falsch geformt. Hinzu kam noch, dass ihm gerade gewahr wurde, dass seine linke Hand auf etwas Warmen ruhte, das definitiv nicht sein Bauch war. Es fühlte sich zwar wie ein Körperteil an, aber sicher nicht seines. Irritiert öffnete der Malfoy-Erbe nun doch seine Augen und musste einen überraschten Laut unterdrücken, als er Hermione schlafend auf seiner Brust vorfand… in seinem Shirt. Okay, was war gestern Abend geschehen? Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf und sah sich um. Sie waren in seinem Zimmer im Manor, keine Kleidung lag verstreut und auf dem Couchtisch stand sein Laptop, anstatt Weinflaschen. Also hatten sie sich schon mal nicht betrunken und waren im Bett gelandet, Gut. Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf wieder auf das Kissen sinken. Was war dann gestern gewesen? Ah, sein Quidditchspiel. Oh, und natürlich seine Verletzung. Hermione hatte ihm so halbwegs den Hintern gerettet und dann waren sie zum Manor gefahren. Er wusste noch, dass er sich in sein Zimmer geschleppt hatte, aber dann wurde es mehr als dunkel. Wie der Laptop auf den Couchtisch kam, die Balkontüren geöffnet worden waren oder wie Hermione in seinem T-Shirt in seinem Bett gelandet war, entzog sich völlig seinem Erinnerungsvermögen. Das Piepen seines Handys riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen und er langte mit der rechten Hand zum Nachttisch, wo das Gerät lag. Eine neue E-Mail von seiner Bäckerei in Deutschland. Überrascht wollte er sie öffnen, als sein Handy ein weiteres Mal piepte und eine Mail von seinem Geschäftsführer seines Buchladens in München anzeigte. Er kam gar nicht dazu, auch nur einen Finger zu heben, als schon die nächste Mail eintrudelte. Ebenfalls aus Deutschland. Irritiert beobachtete er, wie nach und nach die Mails eintrudelten und merkte nicht einmal mehr, dass die Hexe auf seiner Brust wach wurde. „Warum schickt mir jeder verdammte Geschäftsführer aus Deutschland eine E-Mail?", brummte er unwillig und erschrak, als ihm das Handy aus der Hand gerissen wurde und das Gewicht auf seiner Brust verschwand. „Die sind für mich", murmelte die junge Frau bloß und fixierte den Handybildschirm, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie immer noch in Dracos Shirt direkt neben ihm im Bett saß. Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Warum sollten dir meine Geschäftsführer E-Mails auf mein Handy schicken?", fragte er und konnte nicht anders, als leicht amüsiert zu lächeln, als sie von dem Gerät aufsah und leicht rot wurde. „Es könnte sein, dass die Herren der Annahme erlegen sind, dass du ihnen diese Nacht eine Mail geschickt hast und nach den Verkaufszahlen inklusive der Preise für das vergangene Jahr gefragt hast", erwiderte sie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Und wie kommen die Herren zu dieser Annahme?", fragte Draco nach und musterte die junge Hexe, welche mit zerzausten Haaren in seinem schwarzen Shirt auf dem Bett saß und immer wieder einen kurzen Blick auf sein Handy warf. „Nun ja, es könnte sein, dass ich, rein hypothetisch, gestern Nacht noch die Zahlen geprüft habe und mir ein Gedanke gekommen ist, der möglicherweise etwas mit Schutzgeldern zu tun hat beziehungsweise Veruntreuung und dabei aus Versehen deinen E-Mail Account genommen habe, um die Geschäfte in Deutschland anzuschreiben, und vielleicht habe ich auch nur mit Malfoy unterschrieben und habe vergessen darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich eigentlich keine Befugnis habe die Daten anzufordern, da ich offiziell nicht zur Firma gehöre, auch wenn ich mit dir verheiratet bin", babbelte sie los und grinste leicht scheu, während Draco nur amüsiert mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Es war deutlich zu sehen, dass sie darauf brannte die Informationen in den E-Mails zu sichten. „Rein hypothetisch?", fragte er nach. „Irgendwie… Also die Theorie ist noch hypothetisch… Der Rest ist irgendwie mehr wahr?", antwortete sie und zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei sie abermals auf das Handy guckte und sogar einen kurzen Blick zum Laptop riskierte. Ein Lacher entfuhr dem Blonden und er machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. „Ab mit dir", sagte er gespielt ergeben, sodass Hermione vom Bett hüpfte und zu seinem Laptop eilte.

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und fuhr durch Dracos Haare, als er auf der Terrasse des Manors stand und den Hunden zusah, wie sie im Garten herum wuselten. Die Mittagssonne ließ Isis' Fell leuchten, als die Hündin zwischen den Rosenbüschen herumlief. Er fühlte sich komisch frei in diesem Moment. Kein Handy in seiner Nähe. Kein Laptop. Keine verkupplungsbesessene Mutter. Kein Training zu planen oder zu leiten. Zumindest für den Moment. Nur seine Hunde, die vor ihm in seinem Garten spielten. Und Hermione – er drehte sich leicht zur Seite, um zu sehen wie die junge Hexe mit einem Tablett, - mit zwei Tassen und dem Tagespropheten - aus dem Haus trat – die ihm Kaffee brachte. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und wenn ihr verschlagenes Lächeln irgendein Indikator war, waren die Mails aufschlussreich gewesen. „Ich hab ihn", verkündete sie und reichte ihm den Kaffee. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, ehe er einen Schluck nahm und wieder zu den Hunden sah. „Dein Finanzleiter hat dir falsche Preise genannt und die Differenz selber eingesteckt, während er die Geschäftsleiter hat glauben lassen, du würdest die Läden schließen, wenn sie nicht mehr Gewinn machen, wodurch diese die Preise für die Artikel nochmal angehoben haben. Zu dumm, dass er sein Treiben nicht besser verschleiert hat. Ich konnte die Überweisungen von den Firmenkonten ausfindig machen. Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich ihn gerne in unser Büro bestellen und ihn selber feuern", erklärte sie und folgte seinem Blick zu den Welpen. „Unser Büro?", fragte Draco irritiert und sah sie von der Seite her an. Die Brünette grinste schelmisch. „Na, wenn du nun offiziell der Geschäftsführer sein willst, solltest du nicht ein Büro haben, wo dich die Kunden auch antreffen können? Man kann nur so viel über E-Mail und Dinners machen", erklärte sie ehrlich und Draco beschlich das Gefühl, dass sie wesentlich besser für seinen Job geeignet war, als er. „Ähm, ja", stimmte er zu und runzelte die Stirn. Wieso war er da noch nicht selber drauf gekommen? „Paris oder London?", fragte Hermione unerwartet und nippte an ihrem Kaffee, während sie davon absah, Osiris zu verwarnen, der gerade einen Mini-Buchsbaum ausbuddelte. „Paris?", erwiderte Draco zögerlich und nickte als Antwort auf seine Frage. Es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass Hermione ihm weiterhelfen würde und mit den Hunden war es am einfachsten, in ihrer Nähe ein Büro zu suchen. Außerdem blieb so die Gefahr relativ gering, dass Hermione in die magische Welt gezogen würde. In London würde man sie zu schnell erkennen, selbst wenn sie nur einmal zu Besuch ins Büro kommen würde. „Wirklich?", fragte Hermione nach und sah ihn mit blitzenden Augen an. „Wirklich", erwiderte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, ehe sich beide wieder den Hunden zuwandten. Die junge Frau folgte ihren Zöglingen einen Augenblick mit ihrem Blick, bevor sie sich lächelnd dem Tagespropheten zuwendete. Ihre Augenbrauen rutschten nach oben und sie stellte ihre Tasse auf einem Beistelltisch auf der Terrasse ab, um die Zeitung besser in der Hand halten zu können. Aufmerksam las sie den Leitartikel des heutigen Tages. Es war eine Reportage über „Death Angel". „Komisch, ich dachte, es wäre ein Zufall gewesen, dass ich den Death Eater in den Muggelnachrichten gesehen habe", murmelte sie und lenkte damit Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Was meinst du?", fragte er und wandte sich ihr zu. Hermione hielt ihm die Zeitung entgegen. „Hier, der Mann auf dem zweiten Bild wurde in den Muggelnachrichten gezeigt. Und ich dachte, dass seine Ermordung in der Muggelwelt ein Zufall gewesen wäre. Aber wie es aussieht, gibt es einen Rächer, der alle tötet, denen man nichts nachweisen kann, wobei man weiß, dass sie mehr als nur Dreck am Stecken haben", erläuterte Hermione. Dracos graue Augen flogen über die Schlagzeile – „Death Angel, Schutzengel oder gefährlicher Rächer?" - und die Reportage. „Scheint so", kommentierte er nach einigen Momenten und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Hunde. Die Braunhaarige wartete noch einen Augenblick, in der Hoffnung, dass er eine Diskussion über die Ethik dieses Fremden anfangen würde, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern, als sie merkte, dass er kein Interesse an einem Gespräch zu haben schien. Dann würde sie jetzt in aller Ruhe ihren Kaffee zu Ende trinken, die Zeitung lesen und danach hoch in die Bibliothek gehen.

Staub wirbelte auf, als Hermione das Stammbuch vor sich aufschlug. Isis, die auf ihren Füßen lag nieste und guckte ihr Frauchen anklagend an. „Sorry", entschuldigte sie dieses automatisch und merkte erst, dass sie etwas Komisches getan hatte, als sie Dracos Lachen von der gegenüberliegenden Couch vernahm. „Lach nicht! Schon was gefunden?", schnappte sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Wie man es nimmt", erwiderte er überraschenderweise und legte das Buch, welches er in den Händen gehalten hatte, auf den Tisch. „Hier steht, dass es neben den Veelas und den Partveelas noch eine weitere verbotene Art gibt." Hermione ließ ihre Arme sinken und erhob sich, um sich neben ihn zu setzten. „Eine verbotene Art?", fragte sie interessiert und las den Absatz, auf dem sein Finger ruhte. „Ja, aber mehr steht hier nicht, wenn man davon absieht, dass nach dem Verbot dieser Art vor mehr als eintausend Jahren kein Auftreten dieser verbotenen Art mehr bekannt geworden ist." Draco runzelte die Stirn und lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Lösung zur Frage, was die verbotene Art war, offensichtlich sein musste und er sie bereits kannte, aber er kam einfach nicht darauf. Neben ihm seufzte Hermione enttäuscht und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Warum steht da nicht mehr über die verbotene Art? Konnte der Autor sie nicht einfach erklären?", grummelte sie verstimmt und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Über ihr hing ein riesiger Kronleuchter, ähnlich dem, den sie bei ihrer Flucht zerstört hatten. Ein paar ungewollte Bilder flogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie hatte Wichtigeres zu tun und die Erinnerungen waren Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit, mit der sie leben lernen musste. Weglaufen und ignorieren brachte nichts. „Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass wir etwas übersehen?", fragte Draco in die Stille hinein und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust, nur um sie sofort wieder sinken zu lassen, als seine Verletzungen ihn mit einem freundlichen Zwicken an ihre Anwesenheit erinnerten. „Ja, es ist, als hätte ich die Lösung direkt vor meiner Nase, aber ich sehe sie nicht. Frustrierend, wenn du mich fragst", erwiderte die junge Hexe und massierte sich mit der linken Hand die Nasenwurzel. Im hellen Schein des Kerzenleuchters über ihnen konnte Draco die feinen Narben auf ihrem Unterarm erkennen und das Wort, welches seine Tante so kunstvoll eingeritzt hatte. Bitterkeit schwappte wie eine Welle über ihn. Nein, er hatte Hermiones Hilfe nicht verdient. Er hatte zugelassen, dass sie vor seinen Augen gefoltert worden war und als Dank brachte er sie auch noch an den Ort zurück, ließ sie in seiner Familiengeschichte herumwühlen, nur weil er eine Identitätskrise durchlebte. „Lass uns Schluss machen für heute. Wir haben den ganzen Tag hier gesessen und Bücher gewälzt", schlug die Brünette vor und erhob sich. Der Blonde sah sie überrascht an. „Impliziert deine Aussage gerade, dass du kein Buch heute mehr sehen willst?", fragte er und grinste spaßig. Das Grinsen rutschte ihm augenblicklich vom Gesicht, als sie nickte. „Jap, bevor du aufgetaucht bist, habe ich ehrlich gesagt kein Buch mehr wirklich gelesen… nach dem Krieg", erwiderte sie unbedacht und gähnte. Es war, als wäre Draco von einem Blitz getroffen worden, so reglos saß er auf der Couch und starrte seine Ehefrau ungläubig an. Hermione sah ihn an und musterte seinen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Draco, ich bin lange genug gerannt", gab sie zu und damit verließ sie die Bibliothek. Sie war lange genug gerannt? Was meinte sie damit? Verwirrt erhob sich der Quidditchspieler und folgte ihr in seine Suite, die Hunde auf seinen Fersen.

Hermione lag noch lange wach, nachdem Draco bereits eingeschlafen war. Ohne zu fragen, hatte sie abermals Residenz in seinem Bett bezogen und er hatte nichts dazu gesagt, nicht mal eine Augenbraue gehoben. Vielleicht ahnte er, dass ihr in diesem Haus doch nicht ganz so wohl war, wie sie vorgab. Eventuell hatte er das aus ihrem Verhalten abgelesen. Sonst war sie eher neugierig und erkundete ihre Umgebung gerne, doch hier im Manor hielt sie sich strikt an die Wege, die Draco ihr zuvor gezeigt hatte. Im Grunde bewegte sie sich nur von seinem Zimmer zur kleinen Küche im Erdgeschoss des Mittelflügels, welche praktischerweise auch noch auf dem Weg zum Garten lag, in dem sie am Morgen mit den Hunden gespielt hatte. Den weitesten Weg musste sie zur Bibliothek zurücklegen. Dafür musste sie in das oberste Stockwerk des Mittelflügels und dann bis an die Grenze des Ostflügels, welcher Dracos Eltern gehörte. Dracos Zimmer lag am Ende des Westflügels ebenfalls im oberen Stockwerk. Allerdings gab es keine direkten Wege von hier aus. Man musste diverse Treppen rauf und runter. Das gesamte Manor glich eher einem Labyrinth. Sie hatte sich nicht nur einmal gefragt, wie Draco seinen Weg durch das Gebäude ohne Lageplan fand.

Es hatte sich etwas geändert. Heute im Garten hatte sie mit einem Mal realisiert, dass nicht nur Draco freundlicher zu ihr geworden war, sondern auch sie in ihrem Umgang mit ihm. Freundlicher war hier vielleicht das falsche Wort, vertrauter wäre wohl passender. Es war schon komisch, wie sie sich schleichend zu dem entwickelt hatten, was sie nun waren. Nicht, dass es dafür auch nur im Entferntesten eine Bezeichnung gab. Sie wusste ja selber nicht einmal genau, was sie waren. Okay, klar auf dem Papier waren sie Mann und Frau, aber von dem Vorgetäuschten einmal abgesehen. Was genau waren sie? Feinde auf keinen Fall mehr, diese Stufe hatten sie nach der Endschlacht verlassen und waren eher zu einem neutralen Irgendwas gewechselt. Doch nun befanden sie sich in einem positiven Irgendwas? Anscheinend. Mal ehrlich, vor etwas mehr als 5 Wochen hatte sie noch ein ruhiges, zurückgezogenes Leben in Paris geführt ohne einen Gedanken an Draco zu verschwenden. Und nun war sie mit ihm verheiratet, löste seine Firmenprobleme, besaß zwei Hunde mit ihm, besuchte Quidditchspiele, suchte nach Lösungen für sein Genetikproblem, stritt sich, vertrug sich… Sie lebte wieder, realisierte sie mit einem Mal. Natürlich hatte sie auch vor Dracos Auftauchen gelebt, aber nicht richtig. Sie konnte sich noch gut an den Moment erinnern, als sie vor etwas über einer Woche hinter dem Auto gestanden hatte, bevor sie nach England gefahren war und über ihre Gründe sich mit ihm zu treffen, nachgedacht hatte. Ein großer Punkt war gewesen, dass sie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, an sich selbst zu verzweifeln, da sie sich in den letzten drei Jahren nicht mehr wie sie selbst gefühlt hatte. Schon komisch, dass ihr nun eine Woche später auffiel, dass sie sich, seit Draco wieder in ihrem Leben war, immer mehr wie sich selbst fühlte. Klar, sie hatte noch ungewollte Erinnerungen, Ängste, doch sie war weitaus mehr sie selbst, als an irgendeinem Punkt in den letzten drei Jahren. Das Bett bewegte sich hinter ihr und Hermione spürte, wie Draco sich erhob. Kurz war sie versucht, ihre Augen zu öffnen und ihn zu fragen, was los sei, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Wollte sie wirklich hören, wie er ihr erklärte, dass er mal auf die Toilette musste? So ein absolutes Klischee wollte sie doch irgendwie vermeiden. Hermione unterdrückte ein Gähnen und rollte sich auf die andere Seite, während sie lauschte, wohin Dracos Schritte ihn führten. Sie konnte keine Schritte ausmachen. War sie eingeschlafen und er war zwischenzeitlich wiedergekommen? Das gab es ja, dass man dachte, man sei wach und in Wirklichkeit hatte man eine gute Portion Schlaf hinter sich. Irritiert öffnete sie nun doch die Augen und sah auf seine Bettseite, welche leer war. Suchend setze sie sich auf und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten, die Tür zum Badezimmer stand offen und es war kein Licht in dem Raum. Sie bezweifelt irgendwie stark, dass Draco im Dunkeln und mit offener Tür aufs Klo ging, wenn sie im Nebenraum lag. Der begehbare Kleiderschrank war ebenfalls dunkel und die Tür war wie zuvor am Abend angelehnt, die Balkontüren auch unverändert geöffnet. Moment! Hermione runzelte die Stirn und starrte auf einen schwarzen Schatten auf dem Boden bei der Balkontür. Langsam schob sie sich aus dem Bett, tapste die paar Stufen hinunter in den Wohnbereich und ging zur Tür. Dort lagen vereinzelt schwarze Federn auf dem Boden. Zögerlich bückte sich die junge Hexe und hob eine der seidenweichen Federn auf. Warum bei Merlins alten Socken flog Draco bitte mitten in der Nacht draußen herum und das auch noch mit seiner Verletzung? Klar, er hatte sich heute relativ gut bewegen können, aber verheilt war das Ganze noch lange nicht. Mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Wut über seine Unvernunft blickte sie hoch in den Nachthimmel. Wo war er nur?


	15. Kapitel 14

Good morning ;-)

So, that's the new chapter. Äh, ja.. also, hier ist das neue Kapitel und ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Das Votum HarryxGinny ja oder nein, ist still offen ;-)

Viel Spaß :-)

Lg

Sera

P.S.: Auch wenn die Damen hier nicht sind, danke ich meinen beiden Betas ;-)

Der Mond senkte sich langsam und die Nacht näherte sich ihrem Ende. Sanft wellte sich der kleine See im seichten Nachtwind, ließ das sich spiegelnde Bild des Mondes leicht verschwimmen. Die Blätter der Birke am Ufer raschelten und wogen wie ein leichter Seidenvorhang im Wind. Ein Reh lief gemächlich zu dem kleinen See, senkte den anmutigen Kopf, um zu trinken. Das vor ihm liegende Bild vermittelte eine solche Ruhe und Frieden, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Das silbrige Mondlicht brach sich in der Träne und ließ den Tropfen der Hilflosigkeit wie einen Diamanten funkeln. Dass ihm der Anblick solcher natürlicher Schönheit vergönnt war, wenn er Minuten zuvor das Richtschwert des Teufels geschwungen hatte, war ihm beinahe zuwider. Er hatte es nicht verdient, hier ruhig zu stehen und dem Leben zuzusehen, wenn er gerade ein Leben genommen hatte. Er hatte es genauso wenig verdient wie der Mann, den er eben vom Antlitz der Erde entfernt hatte. Todesengel oder Death Angel nannten sie ihn nun in den Nachrichten. Er brachte den Tod, aber für sie war er ein Engel, da er nur die richtete, welche schwere Vergehen verschuldet hatten. Für ihn war es mehr als ein bitterer Scherz. So schnell wurde man von einem Death Eater zum Death Angel. Manchmal fragte er sich, wann der Minister seiner überdrüssig würde und ihn genauso richten ließ, wie er die anderen gerichtet hatte. Heimlich, ohne Beweise und auf Geheiß des Ministers. Den „Preis der Freiheit" hatte der Minister es genannt. Das Gesicht des Death Angels verzog sich zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse. Wenn das hier Freiheit war… Sein Gedanke wurde von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen unterbrochen. Mit einem Seufzer schloss er noch einmal kurz die Augen, ehe er die mächtigen schwarzen Schwingen ausbreitete und sich in den Himmel erhob.

Das Feuer im Kamin der Küche schwellte lediglich und erhellte den Raum nur minimal. Der alte Hauself der Familie wischte ein letztes Mal über die Oberfläche der Anrichte, ehe er sich mit einem gedankenverlorenen Blick auf die Fensterbank setzte. Früh am vergangenen Abend hatte seine Herrin ihn per Flohanruf kontaktiert und ihm die Instruktionen für ihre Rückkehr am Dienstag gegeben. Sie wollte ein kleines Fest mit Freunden abhalten. Seine Aufgabe war es, diese Freunde einzuladen und den Garten entsprechend herzurichten. Es sollte die Verlobungsfeier ihres Sohnes werden. Es hatte den treuen Elfen geschmerzt, freudig zuzustimmen und zu versprechen alles vorzubereiten, da er doch wusste, dass Draco und seine Ehefrau nur wenige Stockwerke über ihm in der Bibliothek waren. Aber genau das konnte er seine Herrin nicht sagen, hatte Draco als Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy ihm doch befohlen, kein Wort darüber zu verlieren, dass Hermione hier war und vor allem nicht, dass sie seine Frau war. Auch wenn der alte Weggefährte von Narcissa Malfoy ihr treu ergeben war, so hatte er doch dem Oberhaupt der Familie Folge zu leisten. Tränen sammelten sich in den großen Kulleraugen des Hausdieners. Es war nicht so, als würde er die neue Lady des Manors nicht mögen, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Lady Malfoy war eine gütige und erfrischende junge Dame, auch wenn sie für seinen Geschmack etwas zu exzentrische Kleidung trug. Hosen an einer Lady gehörten sich einfach nicht. Sie schien auch den Meister glücklich zu machen. Selten hatte der alte Hauself den jungen Lord so lachen hören wie am vergangenen Tag. Normalerweise erweckte das Familienoberhaupt einen kühlen und verschlossenen Eindruck, doch jetzt, da die Lady und die Welpen zu Besuch waren, war er offen, freundlich und fröhlich. Die junge Lady hatte wieder Leben in das alte Manor gebracht. Aber es schmerzte den Hauselfen, dass der junge Lord seine Heirat vor seiner Mutter geheim hielt. Glaubte der junge Herr wirklich, dass Narcissa Malfoy Anstoß an der Blutabstammung der jungen Lady nehmen würde? Wusste er denn nicht, dass seine Mutter einzig und allein um sein Wohlergehen besorgt war? Sich nur wünschte, dass ihr Sohn zufrieden und glücklich lebte? Ein tiefer Seufzer entfloh dem magischen Geschöpf. Manchmal wünschte er sich, den Befehlen widersprechen und zwischen Mutter und Sohn vermitteln zu können. Aber er war nun einmal nur ein Hauself.

Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein, als Draco müde und von Schmerzen geplagt auf seinem Balkon landete. Es kostete ihn beinahe seine gesamte Kraft, nicht augenblicklich auf die Knie zu fallen. Sein Atem ging schwer und sein Kopf dröhnte. Die Verletzungen seines Quidditchunfalls erinnerten ihn daran, dass dieser Ausflug in der Nacht alles andere, als förderlich für seine Heilung gewesen war. Aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt. Es hatte sein müssen. Wie er es hasste, keine Wahl zu haben. Ein Seufzer entfuhr seinen Lippen, als er vorsichtig einen Schritt vor den anderen machte und durch die noch immer geöffnete Balkontür in seine Suite eintrat. Er atmete erleichtert aus, als er sah, dass Hermione im Bett lag und tief zu schlafen schien. Mit einem müden Schwenk seines Zauberstabes schloss er Balkontür und Vorhänge hinter sich. Langsam schlich er die Stufen zur Empore hinauf und hielt inne: Hermione lag auf seiner Bettseite - eine Tatsache, die er zuerst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte -. Nicht nur das, sie hatte auch die Hunde mit ins Bett genommen und auf seinem Nachttisch lag eine seiner Federn. Verdammt, Hermione hatte doch bemerkt, dass er gegangen war. Gut, dass sie jetzt schlief. Ehrlich gesagt hätte Draco sonst nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt, wie er ihr seine Abwesenheit und vor allem seinen Zustand hätte erklären sollen. Natürlich war er ein großes Risiko eingegangen, als er sich in der Nacht davon geschlichen hatte. Vorsichtig, um die schlafende Hexe nicht zu wecken, trat er an den Nachttisch heran und nahm die Feder in der Hoffnung an sich, sie möge sich am Morgen nicht mehr an das Intermezzo der Nacht erinnern, wenn die Feder verschwunden war. Nachdem er das verräterische Etwas in den Kamin geworfen und die Hunde aus dem Bett in ihre Körbchen gebracht hatte, machte Draco sich auf ins Badezimmer. Die Tür schloss er nicht, wollte sie nicht durch ein verräterisches Quietschen wecken, welches er wusste, würde der Fall sein, wenn er die Tür bewegte. Zum Zaubern hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr, der einfache Zauber an der Balkontür hatte ihn schon angestrengt. Er musste schlafen. Schwer stützte er sich im Dunkeln auf dem Waschbeckenrand auf und ließ den Kopf hängen. Seine Augen schlossen sich von selbst, und er konzentrierte sich minutenlang nur auf das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Adern. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug stieß er sich von dem Waschbeckenrand ab und legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Steinabsatz unter dem Spiegel. Stetig ein- und ausatmend, wie ein Uhrwerk, zog er sich das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ seine Hose zu Boden fallen. Mit einem schwachen Kick beförderte er die Kleidung unter sein Waschbecken, wo ein Hauself sie nachher wegräumen würde. Nur in Boxershorts bekleidet schlurfte er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und ließ sich unvorsichtiger als beabsichtigt auf sein Bett fallen. Kaum berührte sein Kopf das Kissen, war er bereits eingeschlafen.

Als Hermione am Morgen erwachte, war das Erste, was sie wahrnahm, der stetige Herzschlag unter ihrem Ohr. Irritiert zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und öffnete ihre Augen. Das fahle Licht, welches durch die nun geschlossenen Vorhänge fiel, beleuchtete die helle Haut vor ihren Augen. Feine, kaum sichtbare Härchen schimmerten nahezu golden und betonten die gut definierte Brust, auf welcher ihr Kopf ruhte. Unterbrochen wurde das Bild der Perfektion erst am Ende ihres Sichtfeldes von grün blauen Verfärbungen. „Draco", war ihr erster konkreter Gedanke an diesem Morgen und ließ sie vorsichtig den Kopf heben. Wie sie dazu kam, anscheinend jeden Morgen mit ihm als Kopfkissen aufzuwachen, war ihr ein Rätsel. Auch wie sie sich dabei fühlte, konnte sie nicht wirklich benennen. Irgendwo war es seltsam, und irgendwo… schön? Urg, es war viel zu früh für solche Überlegungen. Ihre Augen huschten über seinen nackten Oberkörper, ungeniert. Von hier oben sah das perfekte Bild von vorhin gar nicht mehr so perfekt aus. Blutergüsse, halb verheilte Wunden und Narben zierten seinen Oberkörper. Ein Bild wie nach einem Krieg. Dabei hatte er „nur" Quidditch gespielt und keinen Kampf auf Leben und Tod ausgetragen. Ein Seufzer entfloh ihren Lippen und ihre Hand, welche bislang reglos auf seiner Brust gelegen hatte, strich sanft über eine etwas auffälligere Narbe, direkt an seinem Brustbein – dort, wo eben ihr Kopf geruht hatte. Woher er die wohl hatte? Die kleinen feinen Narben stammten von seiner Begegnung mit Harry und dem Sectumsempra-Fluch, da war sie sich sicher, aber woher kamen die etwas dickeren? Nicht, dass diese wirklich auffällig waren. Stünde sie ein paar Schritte entfernt, würde sie die Narben wahrscheinlich kaum bis gar nicht sehen, aber sie war nun mal recht nah dran. Zu nah, wenn man die Tatsache betrachtete, dass sie… was auch immer sie waren. Genau, sie waren „was auch immer", und Hermione war ein neugieriger Mensch. Wer konnte es ihr also verübeln, dass sie sich seine Narben genauer ansah und… „Hermione, ich weiß, dass ich einen unglaublichen Körper habe und es dich reizt ihn zu betatschen, aber können wir das auf später verschieben? Ich würde in meinem Urlaub gerne ausschlafen", brummte Draco und drehte sich gleichzeitig mit Schwung auf die Seite. Sein Arm, welchen er um ihre Taille geschlungen hatte, sorgte dafür, dass sie über seinen Körper geschoben wurde und mit dem Rücken zu ihm endete. Ein erschrockener Laut entfuhr ihr ungewollt. „Psst, leise. Schlaf einfach weiter", kommandierte er murmelnd hinter ihr und sein Atem kitzelte ihren Nacken. Ehe sich ihre Sinne von dem plötzlichen Positionswechsel richtig erholen konnten, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ein halbnackter Draco Malfoy gerade hinter ihr lag. Mit seiner nackten Brust an ihrem Rücken und mit seinem guten Arm über ihrer Hüfte, während seine Hand keinen Millimeter vor ihrer Brust auf der Matratze lag. Wenn sie nur ein bisschen tiefer einatmete, würde sie ihn berühren. Das Gähnen eines Hundes ermöglichte es ihr schließlich ihre Augen von der Hand vor ihrem Busen abzuwenden. Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick zur Bettkante und dann zur Wand wandern. Dort lagen die beiden Welpen in ihrem Körbchen und Osiris drehte sich gerade noch einmal um. Anscheinend hatten alle Familienmitglieder beschlossen den Tag später zu beginnen und so ergab sich auch Hermione mit einem Seufzer und schloss ihre Augen.

Das nächste Mal, als Hermione ihre Augen öffnete, war die Wärme hinter ihr verschwunden. Mit einem überraschten Blick durch den Raum stellte sie fest, dass Draco und die Hunde nicht zu sehen waren. Müde richtete sie sich auf und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett. Frischer Wind wehte durch die offene Balkontür hinein und verbreitete den Geruch von Sommer und Sonne. Aus dem Garten drang Gebell hinauf und neugierig, wie Hermione eben war, trat sie auf den Balkon. Unter ihr erstreckte sich eine große, grüne Wiese, welche einen seichten Hang hinab fiel und dann in einem kleinen See endete. Der See war umgeben von einigen kleinen Sträuchern und einer großen Birke. Ihre Augen blieben am See hängen. Draco stand mit hochgekrempelter Hose im seichten Teil des Gewässers und versuchte die Welpen zu locken, welche unruhig kläffend am Ufer entlang liefen, unentschlossen, ob sie ihrem Herrchen in die unbekannten Gefilde folgen sollten. Eine Badewanne war übersichtlicher. Isis war die Erste, die eine ihrer Pfoten ins Wasser stellte, was Osiris dazu veranlasste, wild zu bellen und nach dem Schwanz seiner Schwester zu schnappen, um sie aufzuhalten. Grinsend lehnte sich Hermione mit den Unterarmen auf die Steinbrüstung, welche den Balkon umgab, und sah dem Treiben zu.

Wenig später funkelte die Luft um Draco herum, als hätte er Diamantenstaub hinauf geworfen, dabei waren es nur Wassertropfen, in denen sich das Licht brach. In wilder Jagd hasteten die beiden Welpen durch das Wasser und versuchten ihren Herrn zu fangen. Kopfschüttelnd verließ Hermione den Balkon und kam nicht umhin, die ganze Zeit zu grinsen, während sie duschte und sich anzog.

Pitschnass, aber dafür gut gelaunt, lief Draco barfuß über den Rasen zur Terrasse, auf der ein Hauself bereits das Brunch-Buffet aufgebaut hatte. Er merkte deutlich das Ziehen seiner Muskeln und seiner Verletzungen, aber es war schon bei weitem besser als noch in der Nacht. Mit dem Quidditchspielen würde er noch ein paar Tage warten müssen und auch sein Workout musste noch ein bisschen warten, ansonsten fühlte er sich aber wieder relativ gut. Summend lief er über die sonnengewärmten Steinplatten der Terrasse und ließ sich an dem gedeckten Tisch nieder. Seinen Laptop hatte er mit hinunter gebracht und auch seine neuesten Errungenschaften, welche am Morgen an sein Postfach im Dorf geschickt worden waren. Ein neuer Laptop für Hermione sowie ein Tablet für jeden, zudem ein neues Handy für sie. Bei den Tablets hatte er UMTS einbauen lassen - und für die Laptops hatte er entsprechende Sticks dazu geholt. Schließlich gab es in seinem Manor keinen Internetanschluss. Er hatte sowieso Glück, dass UMTS funktionierte. Wie er bereits schmerzlich feststellen musste, konnte Magie ihm die Arbeit mit den elektrischen Geräten erschweren. Es gab auch noch keine Lösung für diese Probleme. Bislang hatte er sich selber geholfen, in dem er sich Zauberspruchkombinationen überlegt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er Hydrus auf die magische Welt ausweiten und sich der Forschung für diese Probleme widmen? „Was ist das?", ertönte Hermiones Stimme neben ihm und der Geruch von frischer Vanille wehte ihm entgegen, als er sich zurücklehnte und zu Hermione hinauf sah. Sie stand neben ihm und starrte mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf die Päckchen, welche sich neben ihrem Teller türmten. „Equipment für deine Arbeit bei Hydrus, damit du nicht immer meinen Laptop nehmen musst", erwiderte Draco und grinste gefällig, als die Augen der Dunkelhaarigen sich weiteten. Schnell setzte sie sich hin und öffnete die Pakete. Ungläubig starrte sie den neuen Laptop, das Tablet mit Tastatur und allem Schnickschnack an. „Wo hast du das alles so schnell her bekommen", fragte sie irritiert. Draco grinste verschmitzt und langte nach einem Brötchen. „Eines meiner englischen Geschäfte ist ein Elektronikgeschäft. Ich habe gestern den Geschäftsleiter angerufen und eine Sonderlieferung geordert", antwortete er ihr zufrieden. Den restlichen Vormittag und einen großen Teil des Nachmittages verwendeten die beiden dazu, Hermione in Hydrus einzuarbeiten und ihre Daten anzugleichen. Die Hunde liefen währenddessen frei im Garten herum oder lagen faul in der Sonne. Die Hauselfen räumten stillschweigend das Brunch-Buffet ab und brachten Tee.

Hermione spickte ein Stück Kuchen auf ihre Gabel, während sie mit dem Finger über das Tablet strich. „Was hältst du von diesem Büro?", fragte sie und reichte Draco ihr Tablet. Sobald der Tee aufgetragen worden war und sie endlich alle Daten auf ihren Geräten hatte, hatte sich die Brünette auf die Suche nach einem passenden Büro gemacht. Draco nahm das Gerät und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. Es war schön zu sehen, wie sie in ihrer neuen – noch inoffiziellen – Rolle als stellvertretende Geschäftsführerin aufging. Dass sie diese Position bekleiden sollte, wollte er ihr noch sagen. Es war ihm während des Vormittages mehr als klar geworden, dass es für sie eine Freude war und keine Last, wie er zu erst angenommen hatte. Außerdem, konnte er sich jemand Besseres wünschen? „Das Büro finde ich zwar sehr hübsch, aber findest du nicht, dass es etwas weit weg ist von unserem Apartment?", fragte er und deutete auf die Adresse – 140 Rue de Rennes, 75006 Paris. Hermione nuckelte an ihrer Gabel und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die 4 fährt von Les Halles zu St-Placide. Das sind circa 6 Stationen. Sind nur etwa drei, vier Minuten länger, als von Châtelet zu Opéra oder Concorde", widersprach sie und nickte auf die bereits notierten drei Adressen auf ihrem Block. Draco nickte zögernd und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. „Okay, dann hätten wir vier Objekte. Reicht das?", fragte er und reichte ihr das Tablet zurück. „Ich denke schon, soll ich Besichtigungstermine vereinbaren?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als ihr Ehemann zustimmend nickte. Schweigend saßen sie einige Minuten nur in der Sonne, ehe Draco sich räusperte und Blickkontakt suchte. Unbewusst legte Hermione fragend ihren Kopf schief. „Da du ja nun anscheinend bei Hydrus eingestiegen bist", begann er, und ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen der jungen Hexe, „wie wäre es, wenn wir mal darüber sprechen, welchen Posten du nun genau bekleiden wirst?" Plötzlich begann Hermione unruhig auf ihren Stuhl herum zu rutschen und malträtierte ihre Unterlippe mit ihren Zähnen. „Was ist?", fragte Draco irritiert. Unsicher sah sie runter auf ihren leeren Kuchenteller und dann wieder kurz hoch zu Draco, ehe sie eine Biene in der Luft fand, der sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenken konnte. Eine perfekt geschwungene hellblonde Augenbraue rutschte unaufhaltsam immer höher, während der Besitzer eben dieser auf eine Antwort wartete. „Es tut mir leid", platzte sein Gegenüber schließlich raus und schien gleichzeitig verängstigt und erleichtert über das Gesagte, während sie anscheinend nicht fähig war die Bremse zu ziehen. „Ich wollte mich nicht so in dein Leben einmischen. Wirklich! Damals, als du mir den Brief geschickt hattest und um ein Treffen gebeten hast, habe ich nicht zugestimmt, um dein Leben umzukrempeln, sondern meinem zu entfliehen. Nun, nicht wirklich fliehen, denn eigentlich war ich ja auf der Flucht, und das hier ist so etwas wie eine Heimkehr, wobei auch nicht wirklich, wenn ich bedenke, dass das Manor nicht wirklich mein Zuhause ist und ich auch nicht wieder in England oder der magischen Welt lebe. Aber halt eine Veränderung. Ich wollte etwas verändern, nicht an dir, an mir. Nicht, dass es nichts gäbe, was ich an dir ändern würde, deine suizidalen Tendenzen würde ich dir liebend gerne abgewöhnen. Also, nicht dass du denkst, ich mag dich nicht, wie du bist…", hier verlor sie den Faden, als beide Augenbrauen von Draco an seinen Haaransatz rutschten. „Nicht, mögen mögen, sondern mögen halt. Du weißt schon", stammelte sie und gestikulierte mit ihren Händen. Unsicher, wie sie aus der Nummer wieder rauskommen sollte, schloss sie ihren Mund und starrte Draco nahezu verzweifelt an. Der Blonde lachte innerlich, er hatte sie noch nie, wirklich noch nie so reden hören. Er hatte sie in Hogwarts immer nur als die arrogante Besserwisserin gekannt und fand es mehr als erfrischend, einmal eine völlig neue Seite an ihr zu sehen. Es schien so, als würde sie sich in seiner Gegenwart soweit entspannen können, dass sie sich in so ein verbales Kaninchenloch quasselte. Er mochte das, stellte er überrascht fest und grinste. Ein peinlich berührtes Stöhnen ertönte von Hermione und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von seinen Gedanken auf seine Ehefrau, welche gerade ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht so los zu babbeln? Diese Eigenschaft hatte sie eine halbe Ewigkeit gekonnt unterdrückt. Nun gut, sie hatte es in der Schulzeit immer damit getarnt, dass sie Unmengen von Informationen hinein gepackt hatte. Wie damals, als sie im zweiten Jahr Harry und Ron vorgeschlagen hatte, Polyjuice Potion zu brauen. Damals hatte Ron sie unterbrochen und gereizt gemeint, wenn sie dann mal Lust habe, ihr Geplapper zu erklären – nächsten Monat oder so – sollte sie ihnen Bescheid sagen.[S1] „Du tust gut daran dich zu entschuldigen", ertönte Dracos Stimme ungewohnt kühl und ernst. Verdutzt über seinen Ton, hob sie ihren Kopf wieder und sah in die kalten, grauen Augen. Es war wie eine Zeitreise zurück ins zweite Schuljahr - sein Blick glich dem, als er damals Mrs. Norris versteinert an dem Fackelhalter hängen gesehen hatte. Die kalten, grauen Augen hatten ein lebhaftes Blitzen in sich und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, während er ein Grinsen auf den Lippen trug, welches sie irgendwo zwischen diabolisch und amüsiert einordnen würde.[S2] Heute wie damals wusste sie, dass er Spaß an dem hatte, was er gerade erlebte. „Für deine ungefragte Einmischung bei Hydrus musst du als Strafe am Mittwoch einen Arbeitsvertrag bei Hydrus unterschreiben", setzte Draco fort und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, als Hermione ihre Stirn erst kraus zog und dann langsam ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Als stellvertretende Geschäftsführerin", endete er während er sich erhob und Hermione entglitten alle Gesichtszüge auf einmal. Fassungslos starrte sie dem Blonden nach, der gemütlich ins Manor schlenderte. Isis bellte neben ihr und Hermione wandte sich ihrem Hund zu. „Stellvertretende Geschäftsführerin?", fragte sie ihren Welpen und zeigte dabei mit dem Finger auf sich. Isis bellte vergnügt und wedelte mit dem Schwänzchen, nicht wirklich verstehend, was ihr Frauchen wollte, aber vielleicht spielte sie ja dennoch mit ihr. Leider blieb der Wunsch der kleinen Hündin unerfüllt, als Hermione plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen aufsprang und Draco ins Manor hinterher rannte. „Du verarscht mich doch", rief sie lauthals durch die Gänge und brachte ein Portrait dazu, aus seinem Schlaf hochzuschrecken und missbilligend zu gucken. Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Draco auf das Geländer der Galerie im zweiten Stock und sah hinunter zu Hermione, welche durch die mittlere Halle rannte und sich umsah. „Nein, tue ich nicht und auch, wenn ich deine kindische Art heute zu schätzen weiß, sollten wir uns mal an die ernsthafte Arbeit machen, weswegen wir hier sind", rief er runter und die Brünette stoppte mitten in ihrem Lauf. „Wer hat mich denn den ganzen Tag mit Hydrus abgelenkt?", giftete sie zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Abgelenkt? Ich nenne das eingearbeitet, sodass ich in Zukunft mehr Freizeit habe", schleuderte er ihr grinsend zurück. „Wenn du glaubst, ich mache nun die ganze Drecksarbeit für dich, hast du dich aber geirrt", rief sie und zögerte kurz, ehe sie „Schatz", sarkastisch an ihren Satz anfügte. Draco hob eine Augenbraue und deutete mit einem Finger auf sich. „Geschäftsführer", dann deutete er auf sie, „stellvertretende Geschäftsführerin. Such dir deine eigenen Lakaien, die du herum scheuchen kannst. Ich hab meinen schon gefunden." Mit einem kecken Zwinkern stieß er sich von dem Geländer ab und lachte laut auf, als er Hermione hörte. „Lakai? Draco Malfoy, warte, bis ich dich in die Finger bekomme!", kreischte sie und rannte die Treppen hinauf in Richtung Bibliothek. Mission, Hermione von seinem nächtlichen Ausflug ablenken, erfolgreich abgeschlossen, dachte er sich verschmitzt, als er seinen Weg in die Bibliothek fortsetzte, wohl wissend, dass Hermione viel zu fertig sein würde, um ihm ernsthaft zu schaden, wenn sie die Treppen bis hier hoch gerannt war.

Isis stand immer noch auf der Terrasse und starrte ihrem Frauchen hinterher. Das Wedeln ihres Schwanzes wurde immer langsamer, ehe sie den Kopf schief legte und leise jaulte. Doch es half nichts, Hermione kam nicht wieder. Das Klappern von Geschirr lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des kleinen Hundes auf den alten Hauself, welcher gerade die Teller abräumte. Das magische Wesen schien sie nicht zu beachten und stand auf dem verlassenen Stuhl ihres Herrchens. Sein Bettüberzug, welchen der alte Hausdiener als Kleidung schräg über seinem Körper trug, baumelte lustig umher. Die graublauen Augen von Isis folgten dem Gebaumel nur wenige Sekunden, ehe sie zuschnappte. Ein erstickter Schrei, ein lautes Scheppern und das aufgeregte Gebell von Osiris, welcher angerannt kam, erfüllte augenblicklich die Luft.

Atemlos ließ sich Hermione auf eine Couch in der Bibliothek fallen und versuchte, Draco mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Sie war gut trainiert, ja, aber die Stufen und Wege in Malfoy Manor waren einfach ermüdend. Außerdem war sie eine Tänzerin und keine Läuferin. Der Blonde saß mit einem schmucken Grinsen auf der Couch ihr gegenüber und erwiderte ihre Todesblicke mit einem frechen Zwinkern. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, um ihm einen gepfefferten Kommentar an den Kopf zu werfen, als die Doppeltür zur Bibliothek aufschwang und ein sichtlich derangierter Hauself hereintrat, gefolgt von zwei schwebenden Welpen. Die kleinen Hunde hatten sich zusammengerollt und ihren Schwanz eingezogen, wussten sie doch nicht, wie ihnen geschah. Unisono hoben Hermione und Draco ihre rechte Augenbraue. Der sonst so ruhige und unauffällige Elf stand mit verschränkten Armen im Raum und sah zwischen seinem Herren und seiner neuen Herrin hin und her. Sein Bettüberzug war befleckt von Kuchenresten und - wenn Draco es richtig deutete - Kaffeeflecken. Sahne war hinter dem linken Ohr verschmiert und eine Schramme zierte den rechten Unterarm des Dieners. Die schwebenden Hunde hinter ihm sahen nicht wirklich besser aus. „Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermione schließlich, auch wenn sie bereits ahnte, dass in irgendeiner Form der Kaffeetisch auf der Terrasse, beide Hunde und der alte Hauself involviert waren. Osiris und Isis wimmerten herzerweichend, als sie die Stimme ihres Frauchens vernahmen und versuchten sich unbeholfen in der Luft zu drehen. „Master, Mistress, Ich war nur den Tisch am Säubern", erklärte der Elf und hob sein Kinn in einer trotzigen Art, welche Draco gar nicht von dem alten Hausdiener gewohnt war. Osiris jaulte auf und Draco sah, wie Hermione zusammenzuckte. Er konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass der Anblick ihrer Kleinen in solcher Angst ihr seelische Qualen zufügte. Er musste einen Seufzer unterdrücken, als er sich an die Nasenwurzel griff. „Ich bin sicher, du hast nichts Falsches getan", sagte er zu dem Hauself und nickte in Richtung der beiden Hunde. „Du kannst sie runter lassen, Hermione und ich werden uns um die beiden kümmern." Der Elf blinzelte kurz, war er sich doch sicher gewesen, für seinen trotzigen Ton gerügt zu werden, doch sein Herr hatte ihn nicht einmal wirklich angesehen. Mit einem Fingerschnippen plumpsten die Welpen zu Boden. So schnell, dass sie über ihre eigenen Pfoten stolperten, rannten sie zu Hermione und Draco. Isis sprang hoch auf Dracos Schoss, auch wenn sie eigentlich wusste, dass sie nicht springen sollte. Schließlich war sie ein Welpe und es war nicht gut für die Sprunggelenke. Draco hatte kurz den Gedanken, sie dafür zu schelten, doch als er in die graublauen Augen des wimmernden Welpen auf seinem Schoss blickte, seufzte er lediglich laut und kraulte die Hündin. Hermione erging es nicht besser mit Osiris. Auf Dracos Seufzer hin hob sie ihren Blick und blickte ihm geradewegs in die Augen. Der alte Hauself sah irritiert zu, wie die beiden sich bloß anschauten und dann simultan mit den Schultern zuckten. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln verließ der Elf die Bibliothek, um das Chaos auf der Terrasse zu beseitigen.

[S1]„HP – and the Chamber of Secrets „ middle of page 120

[S2]„HP – and the Chamber of Secrets" last paragraph page 106


	16. Kapitel 15

Hallo zusammen,

mit ein wenig Verspätung, hier nun das 15te Kapitel :-) Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Lasst ein Review da, wenn ihr mögt. Ich freue mich auch über ein gut, oder etwas in einer anderen Sprache, sollte hier einer mitlesen, der Deutsch zwar lesen, aber nicht gut schreiben kann^^

Lg

Sera

Die Sonne war hinter schweren Regenwolken versunken und der Abend näherte sich. Leichter Regen prasselte gegen die bodentiefen Fenster der Bibliothek und erzeugte dadurch das einzige Geräusch neben dem Knistern des Kaminfeuers. Draco und Hermione saßen beide der Länge nach ausgestreckt auf ihrer jeweiligen Couch und hatten Papiere auf dem Schoss liegen. Auf dem weichen Teppich vor dem Kamin lagen die Welpen eng aneinander gekuschelt, noch immer erschrocken von ihrem Zwischenfall mit dem Hauselfen wenige Stunden zuvor. Draco war vertieft in ein Buch über magische Kreaturen und Hermione hob gerade ein neues Blatt Pergament von ihrem Schoss. Ihre Augen flogen kurz über die Zeichnungen und Namen vor ihrem Auge, ehe sie sich abrupt aufsetzte. „Draco Malfoy, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa Malfoy geborene Black. Narcissa Black, Tochter von Cygnus Black lll und Druella Rosier", las sie laut vor und ließ den Zettel sinken, um hektisch von der Couch aufzuspringen und ein Buch aus dem Regal zu holen. Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch seine Ehefrau schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Still bewegten sich ihre Lippen, während ihr Finger über die Einbände der Bücher im Regal strich. Mit einem Mal griff sie zu und zog ein unscheinbares, schwarzes Buch heraus. Sie schlug es auf und lief lesend zurück zur Couch. Wie sie es schaffte nicht in den Tisch zwischen den beiden Sitzmöbeln zu laufen, war Draco ein Rätsel. Ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen während sie nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum kaute. Ob HermioneDruella wusste, dass sie diese Eigenart schon in Hogwarts gepflegt hatte? „Ich hab's", rief sie aus, sprang erneut von ihrer Couch und umrundete den Tisch. Mit einem unlesbaren Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie sich neben Draco plumpsen und zeigte ihm eine kurze Biographie von Druella Rosier. „Meine Großmutter?", fragte Draco verwirrt und nahm das Buch aus ihren Händen. „Was hat sie damit zu tun?" Hermione holte tief Luft. „Also, ich habe nachgedacht und… was wäre, wenn du keine Partveela bist und nicht ein Elternteil von dir Veela war, sondern einer der beiden bereits Partveela? Dann müsste einer deiner Großeltern eine Veela gewesen und - Druella passt. Von ihrer Abstammung ist nichts bekannt. Niemand weiß, wo sie herkam, und wenn wir dem Portrait in dem Buch Glauben schenken können, sieht sie für mich verdammt nach einer weiblichen Veela aus-", begann Hermione und sah ihn an. Draco hob irritiert den Blick von dem Buch. „Aber dann wäre ich nur zu einem Viertel eine Veela und wir beide wissen, dass meine Veela-Gene dann so geschwächt wären, dass außer einem guten Aussehen nichts von einer Veela zu erkennen wäre." Die Braunhaarige nickte zustimmend. „Genau, aber was wäre, wenn dein Vater auch ein magisches Wesen ist? Würden sich dann nicht die magischen Erbanlagen zusammentun und deine menschlichen Gene zurück in eine Art Balance drängen?" Der blonde Zauberer zog die Stirn kraus. „Was für ein magisches Wesen soll mein Vater denn bitte sein?", fragte er zögerlich, nicht sicher, ob ihm ihr Lösungsweg gefiel. Wer war schon gerne eine Promenadenmischung? „Hmm." Hermione lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf. „Ein Werwolf?", fragte sie nachdenklich und Draco schnaubte. „Sehe ich aus wie ein zweibeiniger, nackter Hund, wenn ich mich verwandle?", erwiderte er. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich habe dich noch nie völlig verwandelt gesehen", gab Hermione zu bedenken und musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Verwandle dich!", sagte sie auf einmal und erwischte Draco damit eiskalt. Kurz sah er ihr zweifelnd in die Augen, ehe er nachgab und aufstand. Er trat vor die Eingangstür und streifte sich sein Shirt über den Kopf. Kein Grund, seine Kleidung zu ruinieren. Hermione rutschte zur Kante der Couch und beobachtet ihn aufmerksam. Der Blonde hatte seine Augen geschlossen und den Kopf gesenkt. Einen Atemzug lang geschah nichts und plötzlich brachen die schwarzen Flügel aus seinem Rücken hervor, spannten sich einmal komplett, ehe sie sich an seinem Rücken falteten. Seine Finger formten sich zu scharfen Krallen und sein kompletter Oberkörper spannte sich an, sodass seine Muskeln noch mehr hervortraten - als schon zuvor. Hermione hielt unbewusst den Atem an, als er langsam dem Kopf hob. Deutlich konnte sie die langen Reißzähne sehen, welche nun sein Gebiss zierten. Vorsichtig erhob sie sich von der Couch und näherte sich ihm. Sie wusste, dass er sie hören konnte. Seine Sinne waren in dieser Form wesentlich schärfer als in seiner menschlichen, wobei Hermione bereits aufgefallen war, dass er auch unverwandelt erstaunlich scharfe Sinne besaß. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte seine Flügeln. Sie erschrak, als Draco jäh seine Augen aufschlug und sie in seine quecksilbernen Iris sah. Beinahe hätte sie einen Schritt zurück gemacht, stoppte sich dann jedoch selbst in Gedanken. Das hier war Draco, im vollen Besitz seines Verstandes. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Verdammt, sie hatte ihn nie gefragt, ob er wirklich komplett Herr seiner Sinne war, wenn er vollkommen verwandelt war. „Keine Angst", grollte seine Stimme ungewohnt tief. „Hast du meine Gedanken gelesen?", rutschte es Hermione heraus, ehe sie wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte. Ein tiefer, lachender Laut entfloh ihm, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich konnte deine Angst riechen", erklärte er und seine schimmernden Augen schienen sich in sie zu bohren. Ein Schauer rann bei seiner Stimme über Hermiones Rücken. Nicht aus Furcht oder Angst, aber woher der Schauer kam, war ihr ein Rätsel. „Ähm, ja", murmelte sie, löste sich von seinen Augen und ließ ihren prüfenden Blick über seinen Körper schweifen. Sie konnte nichts erkennen, was nicht zu einer Veela gehören würde. Langsam trat sie um ihn herum und strich dabei unbewusst immer wieder mit der Hand über seine Flügel und seine Haut. Der Blonde hielt die Luft an. Ihre Berührungen kribbelten und er betete zu wem auch immer, dass ihm jetzt nicht schlecht wurde. Er brauchte Hermione. Seine Augen folgten so gut es ging jeder ihrer Bewegungen, ehe er innerlich wie ein Mantra betete, dass er nicht abstoßend auf sie reagierte. Die Braunhaarige war absolut ahnungslos über seinen inneren Krampf und hatte ihre Runde um ihn herum beinahe beendet. Sie stand nun direkt vor ihm und strich über seinen Hals hinauf zu seinen Wangen, wo sie ihre Hand ruhen ließ, während sie die Reißzähne inspizierte. Dazu stellte sie sich sogar auf die Zehenspitzen und stütze sich mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust ab. Diesmal rann ein Schauer über die Haut des Zauberers und er entließ den Atem, den er bislang gehalten hatte, lauter als gewünscht. Dies schien Hermione aus ihrem Inspektionsmodus zu holen, denn ihr Blick schoss von seinen Reißzähnen zu seinen Augen und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einige Augenblicke rührte sich keiner von beiden, ehe Hermione knallrot wurde und zurückschreckte. Dabei stolperte sie und wäre mit ziemlicher Sicherheit unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil gelandet, hätte Draco sie nicht aufgefangen. Einer seiner Arme war um ihre Taille geschlungen und er schwebte in der Luft über ihr, während sie rein theoretisch immer noch nach hinten überfiel, wäre es nicht für seinen Arm, den er um sie geschlungen hatte. Abermals verharrten die beiden einige Sekunden in dieser Position, ehe Draco sie langsam zu Boden ließ und zwei Schritte neben ihr landete. Er schloss kurz die Augen und machte die Verwandlung rückgängig. Ohne sie anzusehen griff er nach seinem Shirt und streifte es sich über. Hermione saß mit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden und versuchte sich zu erklären, was genau in den letzten paar Minuten geschehen war. Eigentlich nichts, oder? Sie hatte Draco in seiner verwandelten Form studiert und war ein wenig mitgerissen worden, na und? Es war nicht so, als wäre das ein Problem, oder? Sie schluckte und erhob sich vom Boden. „Also, Werwolf können wir ausschließen", sagte sie schriller als gewollt und ging zurück zu ihrer Couch. Draco zuckte bei ihrem Ton kurz zusammen und nickte dann. „Irgendein anderes magisches Wesen?", fragte er und räusperte sich, wobei er allerdings keine Anstalten machte, ebenfalls zu seiner Couch zurückzugehen. „Nein, eindeutig alles Veela", erwiderte Hermione, ohne ihm einen Blick zu schenken, während sie sich wieder in den Büchern vergrub. „Gut." Er räusperte sich erneut. „Ich gehe jetzt mit den Hunden Gassi. Warte nicht auf mich", sagte er rau und weckte die wenig begeisterten Welpen. Was ihr Herrchen draußen im Regen wollte, wenn man doch so schön vor dem warmen Kamin liegen konnte, war definitiv jenseits ihres Hundeverständnisses. „Okay." Mehr sagte die junge Hexe nicht und blickte stur auf ihr Buch, bis sie die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Augenblicklich ließ sie das Buch in ihren Schoss sinken und lehnte sich zurück. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen. „Was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert?", wisperte sie in die Stille hinein.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Draco pitschnass ins Manor zurückkam. Die Hunde schlichen hinter ihm her, zu müde, um wie sonst wild umher zu rennen. Vor seiner Zimmertür blieb er stehen. Der Gedanke, dass Hermione nach diesem seltsamen Zwischenfall vielleicht nicht wie sonst in seinem Bett lag, brachte seine Eingeweide zum Verkrampfen. Draco konnte diese Angst nicht erklären, denn es war ja nichts passiert. Aber irgendwie war doch etwas passiert. Etwas, dass er nicht benennen konnte. Seine Hand war klamm, als er zögerlich die Klinke berührte. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte. Die Vorhänge waren geschlossen und der Raum lag im warmen Schimmer des flackernden Feuers. Die junge Hexe saß in seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und einer dunkelgrünen Leggins mit unterschlagenen Beinen auf der Couch und war von Papieren umgeben. Sie starrte gerade mehr oder weniger ungläubig auf ein vergilbtes Pergament und kaute unterbewusst auf dem Bleistift in ihrer Hand. Auf dem Couchtisch stand eine Kanne mit dampfendem Tee und ein paar Kekse lagen auf einem Teller daneben. Ihr Tablet stand unweit von der Kanne und erleuchtete fahl den Tisch. Draco traute seinen Augen kaum. Er hatte sich in den letzten Stunden viele Situationen vorgestellt, in denen er sich wiederfinden könnte, wenn sie sich wieder über den Weg liefen. Ein Zettel irgendwo mit der Nachricht, dass sie ausstieg und zurück nach Hause gefahren war. Die Notiz, die ihm sagte, dass sie in einem anderen Zimmer schlafen würde. Seine Sachen vor der Tür, welche ihm unmissverständlich klarmachen sollten, dass er woanders schlafen sollte. Sie schlafend auf der Couch, oder in seinem Bett, wobei seine Bettwäsche auf der Couch gelegen hätte. Aber sie inmitten von Unterlagen auf seiner Couch, in seinem Shirt mit Tee und Keksen, war ihm wirklich nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Allerdings… Es war ja nichts passiert, warum sollte sie so harsch reagieren, wie er es sich überlegt hatte? Dumpf klopfte der Kopfschmerz an sein Hinterstübchen und er grummelte ungewollt. Kaum, dass er gegrollt hatte, schnappte Hermione von ihren Überlegungen hoch und sah ihn an. Ohne auf seine offensichtlich zögerliche Haltung zu achten, warf sie das Pergament neben sich auf die Couch und sprang auf. „Draco, endlich!", rief sie aus und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn zu der Couch zu ziehen. „Ich hab was gefunden. Schau dir das an!", fuhr sie fort und drückte ihn auf die Couch, ehe sie das Pergament nahm und es ihm in die Hand drückte. Irritiert sah der Blonde von ihrem begeisterten Gesicht hinunter auf das Pergament. Es war der Stammbaum seines Vaters und dort, wo eigentlich dessen Mutter hätte aufgeführt werden müssen, war ein schwarzes Loch. Unbewusst zog der junge Mann seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Erinnerst du dich, dass ich die Hypothese aufgestellt habe, dass vielleicht nicht ein Elternteil von dir Veela war, sondern vielleicht einer Partveela? Was wäre, wenn beide teilweise Veela waren?", fragte die junge Frau aufgeregt. Draco sah sie an und nickte langsam. „Es wäre eine Erklärung", stimmte er ihr langsam zu. Hermiones Augen funkelten im Schein des Feuers und sie nickte begeistert. „Ich muss das natürlich noch prüfen", gestand sie. „Nachdem du mit den Hunden Gassi gegangen warst, habe ich mich noch mal in die Genetik eingelesen und am Tablet ein kleines Programm erstellt, in dem ich das „Ausgangsmaterial" ändern konnte und es mir das Ergebnis berechnet hat", erklärte sie und malte nit ihren Fingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, als sie das Wort „Ausgangsmaterial" benutzte. „Irgendwann bin ich dann dazu gekommen, dass beide Elternteile Partveela hätten sein können und habe mich in die Geschichte deines Vaters vergraben. War gar nicht so leicht, Informationen über seine Mutter zu finden. Mehr als das Pergament da habe ich nicht gefunden", erzählte die Brünette. „Aber ich finde noch einen Beweis", fügte sie nach einer kurzen Überlegung hinzu und nickte zuversichtlich. Draco brummte der Kopf. Erst die Stunden der anscheinend unnötigen Sorgen und nun diese Information. Er war ihr mehr als dankbar, aber es war einfach zu viel auf einmal. „Ich bin sicher, dass wirst du. Aber nicht mehr heute Nacht. Lass uns schlafen gehen! Meine Mutter kommt morgen wieder und wir müssen noch alles packen, was du brauchst, um in Paris weiter zu forschen", meinte er und legte das Pergament auf den Tisch. Er lächelte sie kurz an, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er dankbar war, aber auch viel zu müde, um sich jetzt weiter damit zu beschäftigen. Kurz flackerte Enttäuschung über das Gesicht der jungen Frau, ehe sie verständnisvoll nickte und sogar gähnte. Der Blonde erhob sich und sah sich um. Die Welpen hatten sich stillschweigend in ihre Körbchen verzogen und schliefen bereits. Hermione schaltete das Tablet ab und streckte sich. Der Blonde lief auf die Empore zu und zog sich im Gehen sein Shirt über den Kopf. Ungeachtet ließ er es am Fußende seines Bettes zu Boden fallen und rollte seine Schultern. Die Spannung der letzten Stunden ließ langsam nach. Gähnend schlüpfte er auf seinem Weg ins Bad aus seinen Schuhen und seinen Socken. Er schloss nicht mal die Tür und kam kurz darauf lediglich in engen Boxershorts wieder heraus. Hermione beobachtete das ganze Spiel mit großen Augen und spürte deutlich das Blut in ihren Wangen, als Draco sie mit einer fragend, gehobenen Augenbraue ansah, bereits halb auf dem Bett kniend und die Bettdecke in der Hand haltend. „Ist was?", fragte er in einer tiefen und müde klingenden Tonlage. Hermiones Blut schoss bis hinauf in die Haarwurzeln und sie betete, dass es ihm durch die spärliche Beleuchtung nicht auffallen würde. Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf und huschte die Stufen hinauf zum Bett. Draco sah sie amüsiert an und legte sich hin. Hermione tat es ihm gleich und durch einen Schwenk seines Zauberstabes erlosch das Feuer im Kamin. Dunkelheit legte sich über den Raum und es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden eingeschlafen waren.

Narcissa Malfoy trat hocherhobenen Hauptes aus dem Kamin im Atrium des Ministeriums. Ihre dunkle Robe bauschte sich bei jedem Schritt auf und vermittelte den Eindruck, dass die adlige Hexe schier über den polierten Marmorboden schwebte. Unwillkürlich wandten sich einige Hexen und Zauberer nach ihr um. Trotz ihres Alters war Lady Malfoy eine kühle Schönheit, die ihresgleichen suchte. Zudem sah man sie nicht oft außerhalb ihres Manors. Was sie wohl hier wollte? Getuschel markierte ihren Weg, den sie unbeirrt fortsetzte. Wie ein kühler Winterwind rauschte sie durch die Gänge und blieb schließlich vor einer Tür stehen. Die Sekretärin zu ihrer Linken starrte sie lediglich an, als sie selbstbewusste klopfte und eintrat, ohne sie überhaupt zu beachten. Ehe die Tür sich schloss, hörte man noch ein geschäftiges Rascheln und ein mehr oder weniger ehrfurchtsvolles „Lady Malfoy!"

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah die Lady auf den unaufgeräumten Raum, Schreibtisch und Mann vor sich. Hektisch versuchte der untersetzte Mann in seinen Mittdreißigern das Chaos auf seinem Tisch irgendwie zu beheben, wodurch er nur noch mehr Chaos schaffte und seinen Kaffee umstieß. Nach den kurzen Sekunden der Bewegung klebte sein ungewaschenes, braunes Haar bereits an seiner Stirn. Am liebsten würde sie sich auf der Stelle umdrehen und diesen unwürdigen Ort flotten Fußes verlassen, doch sie hatte eine Angelegenheit zu klären, die keinen Aufschub duldete. In einer fließenden Bewegung zückte sie ihren Zauberstab. „Scourgify". Mit einem leichten Windhauch stapelten sich die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch, der Kaffee verschwand und der Staub wehte sich selber zum gekippten Fenster hinaus. Kurz sah der Beamte irritiert auf, ehe er sich schnaufend auf seinen Sessel fallen ließ. Verlegen räusperte er sich. „Lady Malfoy, welch eine Freud!. Setzten Sie sich doch bitte! Was kann ich für Sie tun?", ratterte er nervös herunter und deutete auf einen speckigen Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch. Kurz erlag Narcissa dem Instinkt, angewidert ihre Nase zu rümpfen, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Ich komme um die Hochzeit meines Sohnes zu bestellen", erwiderte sie kühl, wandte ihren denunzierenden Blick von dem ihr angebotenen Stuhl ab und sah den mittlerweile hochroten Mann vor sich an. „Oh, natürlich, natürlich", stammelte der rundliche Beamte und schwang seinen Zauberstab mit einem gemurmelten „Accio" in Richtung seiner Regale. Sofort kam eine Akte zu ihm geflogen. Kaum dass diese seinen Tisch berührte, zog er die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine überraschte Reaktion entging der Dame des Malfoy Manors natürlich nicht. Unruhig sah der Beamte zu ihr hoch und schien noch ein wenig kleiner zu werden, als er ihre fragend gehobene Augenbraue sah. „Lady Malfoy", begann er mit einer ungewöhnlich hohen Stimme. „Lady Malfoy, es tut mir leid, aber-" „Aber was?", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig. „Es tut mir leid, ihr Sohn ist bereits verheiratet", brach der Beamte quietschend hervor und schien sich ein Loch zu wünschen, in dem er verschwinden konnte. Stille legte sich über den Raum. Narcissas Blut wurde unangenehm kühl unter ihrer Haut.

Draco und Hermione Malfoy standen im Schatten einer Statue auf der Galerie, welche die Eingangshalle des Manors umfasste. Mit einem lauten Knall flog das Portal auf und eine vor Wut schnaubende Lady Malfoy stapfte hinein. Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht zu lachen, als seine Mutter die nächstbeste Vase ergriff und quer durch das Foyer schmiss. Hermione neben ihm zuckte bei dem Geräusch von zersplitterndem Porzellan kurz erschrocken zusammen. „Dieser Neandertaler", kreischte die sonst so gefasste, nicht wirklich emotionale Hexe und griff wieder nach einem Porzellanstück, welches unglücklicher Weise in ihrer Nähe stand. Der alte Hauself kam besorgt herbei und beobachtete seine Herrin. „Lady Malfoy?", quiekte der Elf und näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Furios drehte sie sich zu dem Elf. „Nicht mal sagen, wann und mit wem, wollte er mir. Mir! Seiner Mutter", wütete sie weiter und zerstörte das nächste Stück in Reichweite. „Persönlichkeitsrechte, das ich nicht lache", schrie sie und raufte sich die Haare. „Lucius wird durchdrehen", lamentierte sie weiter, stürmte aus der Halle und ließ den erschrockenen Hausdiener zurück, um das Chaos zu beseitigen. Die Tür zum Salon knallte ins Schloss und Draco brach in unterdrücktes Gelächter aus. Hermione neben ihm grinste in sich hinein. „Komm", raunte er ihr zu und trat aus dem Schatten heraus. Flink huschten die beiden über die Galerie, die Haupttreppe hinunter und zum Portal hinaus. Geduckt ging es weiter bis zum Tor und mit einem hektischen Blick über die Schulter schlüpften sie hinaus. Unweit der Eingangspforte stand hinter einer Hecke versteckt ein schwarzer SUV mit Hydrus-Logo. Osiris und Isis saßen bereits im Inneren und der Fahrer hielt dem Paar den Wagenschlag auf. Immer noch grinsend, ließen sich die Eheleute auf die weichen Ledersitze fallen und begrüßten ihre Welpen. Beinahe geräuschlos rollte der Wagen am Manor vorbei auf die Straße und brachte seine Insassen zum Flughafen. Von dort aus würde es mit dem Privatjet zurück nach Paris gehen.

Pansy Parkinson stand vor ihrem bodentiefen Spiegel und betrachtete ihre neuen Roben aus den teuersten Stoffen, welche sie für Geld hatte erhalten können. Ihre langen, dunklen Haare hingen in großen Schillerlocken um ihr Gesicht und verdeckten ein wenig dessen Rundlichkeit. Ihre Haut wirkte blass im starken Kontrast zu ihren Haaren und dem schwarzen Kleid, welches sie unter der offenen Robe trug. Eine lange, silberne Kette hing um ihren Hals, an der ein Smaragd hing. Der Edelstein hing genau über der Wölbung ihres Busens, der von schwarzer Spitze verdeckt wurde, welche nach unten hin immer enger gewoben worden war und schließlich in Seide überging. Das Kleid war eng und fiel von ihren Hüften glatt bis zum Boden, mit einem langen Schlitz an der rechten Seite. Der Schlitz wurde natürlich von dem langen Umhang verdeckt, sodass es für die Verlobungsfeier nicht zu anzüglich aussah. Zufrieden nickte sich die junge Hexe im Spiegel zu und drehte sich um. Noch einmal ließ sie einen letzten Blick durch ihre Räumlichkeiten schweifen, ehe sie ihre kleine Handtasche vom Bett nahm und den Raum verließ. Sobald sie in weniger als einer Stunde offiziell als Draco Malfoys Verlobte sein würde, waren dies nicht mehr ihre Räume und sie würde fortan im Manor leben. Mit einem Klick schloss sich die alte Eichentür hinter ihr und sie wusste, dass ihre Elfen umgehend mit dem Packen anfangen würden. Ein Schauer lief der schwarzhaarigen Frau über den Rücken, als sie angemessenen Schrittes durch ihr Elternhaus lief, um außerhalb der Schutzwälle zu apparieren. Endlich war es soweit. Sie würde Dracos Frau werden. Von diesem Tag träumte sie seit Jahren. Schon früh hatte sie sich in den gutaussehenden Erben verliebt. Leider schien er ihre Gefühle während ihrer Schulzeit nicht zu erwidern, doch dank ihres Vaters hatte sie nun doch dich Chance, endlich seine Frau zu werden. Pansy war sich sicher, sie würde den Blonden schon davon überzeugen, dass sie liebenswert war. Er hatte sich ja noch nie wirklich mit ihr beschäftigt. Vielleicht würde er sie lieben, wenn er sah, was für eine gute Hausfrau sie war und wie gut sie sich in Gesellschaft benahm. Ein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck legte sich über ihre Gesichtszüge, als sie aus den Schutzwällen trat und zum Manor apparierte.

Mit einem leisen -popp- landete die junge Frau vor den Toren des Manors. Irritiert hob sie ihre Augenbraue, da die Tore noch geschlossen waren. Eigentlich hatte sie mit Narcissa vereinbart, dass die Tore für die Gäste geöffnet sein sollten, damit nicht immer jemand laufen musste, um zu öffnen. Sie hatte natürlich bereits einen eigenen Zugang zum Manor. Jeder außerhalb der Malfoy Familie musste sich mit einem eigenen Passwort und einem bestimmten Schlenker seines Zauberstabes identifizieren, um Zutritt zu erhalten. Bislang hatte sie lediglich einen Gastzugang, aber ab heute Abend würde sie endlich einen Familienzugang erhalten. Schnell murmelte sie das Passwort und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab. Die Tore dauerhaft öffnen konnten nur Familienmitglieder, sodass die Tore hinter ihr wieder ins Schloss fielen. Zielstrebig lief die Hexe zur Pforte und auch auf dem Weg dorthin bemerkte sie, dass nicht alles wie besprochen war. Es fehlten die kleinen Lampions, welche sie am Rande des Kiespfades hatte haben wollen. Unmut kam in ihr auf. Pansy hatte sich diesen Nachmittag in allen Einzelheiten ausgemalt. Es sollte der zweitschönste Tag in ihrem Leben werden, der schönste sollte natürlich die Hochzeit werden. Geräuschvoll klopfte sie an die schwere Eingangstür und wartete. Der alte Hauself brauchte viel zu lange für ihren Geschmack, bis er die Tür aufmachte. Pansy öffnete gerade ihren Mund, um sich über die Wartezeit zu beschweren, als sie die Scherben auf dem Boden erblickte, welche gerade von verschiedenen Hauselfen aufgekehrt und zusammengesetzt wurden. „Was ist denn hier passiert?", rief sie aus und trat in die Eingangshalle. Geschockt starrte sie auf die Verwüstung vor sich. Nichts war wie geplant geschmückt und tausend Scherben bedeckten den Boden. Nein, das lief alles nicht nach Plan. „Wo ist Narcissa?", herrschte sie den alten Elfen an, welcher pflichtbewusst neben ihr stand und auf seine Befehle wartete. „Lady Malfoy befindet sich in ihren Gemächern", erwiderte er und trat vor, um ihr den Weg zu weisen. Pansy konnte kaum an sich halten, um den Elfen nicht zu überholen und selber zu den Räumlichkeiten ihrer Schwiegermutter in Spe zu rennen. Schließlich kannte sie den Weg, aber noch gebot es der Anstand, dass sie sich führen ließ, da sie offiziell nicht hier wohnte und noch kein Mitglied der Familie war. Vor der Tür blieb sie hinter dem Elf stehen. Der alte Hausdiener klopfte. „Lady Malfoy?", rief er aus und wartete. Die Tür flog mit Schwung aus und eine sichtlich erregte Narcissa stand im Türrahmen. „Was ist? Ich will nicht gestört werden!", giftete sie und erblickte Pansy zu spät. Die so ungesunde, rote Gesichtsfarbe der älteren Frau schlug augenblicklich in kalkweiß um. „Merlin, Pansy! Dich habe ich ja völlig vergessen", entfuhr ihr und die angesprochene junge Hexe starrte sie verblüfft an. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.


End file.
